


It's Greek To Me

by becauseISaidSo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, College, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Greek - Freeform, Homophobic Slurs, Language, M/M, Marauders, Marauders AU, Modern AU, Moony - Freeform, Multi, Non magic AU, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Sorority, Swearing, Underage Drinking, alternative universe, college fic, cursing, frat, fraternety, greek system, jily, srat, texing, text, text fic, texting fic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseISaidSo/pseuds/becauseISaidSo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Modern Non-Magic AU, James and Sirius are childhood friends who end up attending the same college - Hogwarts.  Remus and Lily also attend Hogwarts and soon become best friends.  Told in texting style, the pairs navigate college life and joining the greek system all the while narrowly missing actually meeting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freshman Year - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is a greek college AU I've switched up the names of the four Hogwarts houses (which parallel to the Fraternity's and Sorority's mentioned)
> 
> Gryffindor became Gamma Lion (fraternity) and Gamma Griffin (sorority)  
> Hufflepuff became Eta Badger (fraternity) and Eta Puffin (sorority)  
> Ravenclaw became Rho Eagle (fraternity) and Rho Raven (sorority)  
> Slytherin became Zeta Snake (fraternity) and Sigma Snake (sorority)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is a greek university AU I've switched up the names of the four Hogwarts houses (which parallel to the Fraternity's and Sorority's mentioned)
> 
> Gryffindor became Gamma Lion (fraternity) and Gamma Griffin (sorority)  
> Hufflepuff became Eta Badger (fraternity) and Eta Puffin (sorority)  
> Ravenclaw became Rho Eagle (fraternity) and Rho Raven (sorority)  
> Slytherin became Zeta Snake (fraternity) and Sigma Snake (sorority)

James is regular text

 **Sirius is bolded** **text**

_Remus is italicized text_

Lily is underlined text

* * *

August 23rd - First Day of Classes

 

(3:32 pm) Hey, Pads, where’d you go?

(3:34 pm) **Sorry, got cornered by a bunch of the snakes**

(3:34 pm) **meet you back at the room?**

(3:34 pm) Dude, I’m at the Greek Fair, these guys are actually cool.

(3:35 pm) **Wait.**

(3:35 pm) **Which dudes**

(3:35 pm) **IF YOU SAY YOU ACTUALLY /LIKE/ THE SNAKES IM GONNA KILL YOU JAMES POTTER**

(3:37 pm) **PRONGS**

(3:40 pm) **PRONGS THIS IS NOT FUNNY**

(3:41 pm) **PRONGS WHICH FRAT ARE YOU TALKING TO**

(3:41 pm) **WHICH ONE DO YOU LIKE**

(3:41 pm) **DO NOT SAY THE SNAKES THEYRE ASSHOLES**

(3:42 pm) **MY COUSIN IS A SNAKE YOU CANNOT BE A SNAKE JAMES**

(3:42 pm) **MY FATHER WAS A ZETA SNAKE MY WHOLE FAMILY HAS BEEN SNAKES NOOOOOOO**

(3:42 pm) **PRONGS**

(3:42 pm) Calm the fuck down, pads

(3:43 pm) **ANSWER ME**

(3:43 pm) **YOURE ALIVE!! YOU HAVENT BEEN BRAINWASHED BY THE SNAKES**

(3:44 pm) NO I HAVENT IVE FOUND A DIFFERENT REALLY COOL FRAT

(3:44 pm) **Why’re you shouting, jesus**

(3:45 pm) ...padfoot…

(3:45 pm) **Fine! Which frat?**

(3:46 pm) The lions.  They’re the Gammas

(3:46 pm) **YES! MY PARENTS HATE THE GAMMA LIONS! FUCK YES YES YES YES**

(3:46 pm) **were joining**

(3:48 pm) I’m coming back to the room now

(3:48 pm) You know we actually have to go through rush to join a frat, we can’t just sign up like we did with football

(3:48 pm) **bugger off**

(3:39 pm) **Anyway you wont have a problem, wasn’t Monty a Gamma Lion?**

(3:40 pm) Yes, but we still have to go through the process

(3:41 pm) **No, *I* have to go through the process**

(3:41 pm) **You’ll have gotten in already, mr legacy golden child**

(3:42 pm) Shut up

 

~

 

(4:02 pm) _Remus Lupin_

(4:07 pm)  You are now saved in my phone! 

(4:08 pm)  My last name’s Evans, by the way 

(4:12 pm) _Nice to meet you Lily Evans!_

(4:13 pm) _This is good, now I don’t have to save you in my phone as “Lily Biology Class”_

(4:14 pm) _Real quick, do you know anything about greek life here?_

(4:15 pm)  Lol, I do the same thing with my contacts 

(4:15 pm)  No, neither of my parents went greek. What about you? 

(4:15 pm) _My dad was a Gamma Lion, but he doesn’t really care where I go.  My mom was a Rho Raven and she loved it._

(4:16 pm)  I don’t even know if I’m going to go greek, you know? 

(4:17 pm) Rush happens so soon I just wanna “be single for a while and find myself”

(4:19 pm) _ha! I know what you mean, I feel the same way a lot of the time._

-

(6:20 pm) _So, my roommate is a pain in the ass and I need to get out of this room.  Do you wanna get dinner together?_

(6:24 pm)  When I said the “be single and find myself” piece, I wasn’t just talking about rush 

(6:25 pm)  But if I’m mis-reading your intentions then YES PLEASE COMPANY AND FOOD WHAT COULD BE BETTER 

(6:26 pm) _LOL LOL LOL LOL_

(6:27 pm) _Sorry, just, LOL_

(6:27 pm) _No, I was NOT asking you out_

(6:28 pm) _Not that you’re not cool or anything, just_

(6:28 pm) _I’m gay as fuck_

(6:29 pm)  LOL 

(6:29 pm)  I’m glad we got that cleared up! 

(6:30 pm)  Meet at the dining hall at 7? 

(6:30 pm) _Sounds perfect_

 

* * *

 August 28th - First Day of Rush

 

(6:12 am) _ITS THE FIRST DAY OF RUSH! ARE YOU AWAKE??????_

(6:13 am)  I am going to kill you. 

(6:13 am)  It’s saturday, why the hell are you awake at this hour

(6:14 am) _BECAUSE MY ASSHOLE OF A ROOMMATE IS RUSHING AND IS SPENDING WAY TOO MUCH TIME BLOW DRYING HIS LONG GREASY HAIR_

(6:14 am) _So, if I’m awake, I figured I’d wake you up too_   _to commiserate with me_

(6:15 am)  This is why I live alone 

(6:15 am)  Tell Snape to go shove his head in a toilet 

(6:16 am) _NO!! THEN HE’D JUST HAVE TO BLOW DRY IT ALL OVER AGAIN!_

(6:16 am)  Lol 

(6:16 am)  Well, as much as I enjoy being awake at fucking not-even-daylight-o-clock, I’m going back to bed 

(6:17 am)  Tell Snape to eat slugs 

(6:17 am) _GO ZETA SNAKES!_

(6:17 am)  fuck off 

 

~

 

(7:56 am) **I CANT BELIEVE THEY SPLIT US UP**

(7:56 am) I KNOW

(7:56 am) THOSE ASSHOLES!

(7:57 am) **FUCKING LAST NAMES!**

(7:57 am) I tried to convince Dad to adopt you

(7:57 am) **MONTY!!!**

(7:58 am) **I miss your family**

(7:58 am) Dude, now is not the time to be sentimental

(7:59 am) **THEY’RE CALLING US IN! WE’RE GONNA GO INSIDE ANY SECOND! KILL ME**

(7:59 am) Have fun with the snakes!

-

(9:11 am) So, how were the snakes?

(9:11 am) **Fuck off**

(9:12 am) Pad, talk to me, how bad was it

(9:12 am) **They stuck me with Malfoy**

(9:13 am) Oh god

(9:13 am) You didn’t do anything did you?

(9:14 am) Padfoot...

(9:15 am) **I behaved.**

(9:15 am) I’m sorry

(9:18 am) I’m about to go into the Lions, wish me luck!

(9:19 am) **You don’t need luck, legacy boy!**

(9:19 am) **Good luck though**

(9:19 am) Thanks

-

(10:21 am) **So, the Eagles aren’t that bad!**

(10:22 am) **I mean, I’m excited to go to the Lions**

(10:22 am) **Saving the best for last and all that**

(10:23 am) **I’m going to the Badger’s next**

(10:23 am) **But the Rho Eagles are actually kinda okay**

(10:24 am) **Prongs?**

(10:24 am) **Prongs, how were the Lions?**

(10:25 am) **Look, I’m sorry about being short with you earlier**

(10:26 am) **You know what those people are like to me**

(10:27 am) **I’m sorry**

(10:28 am) NO IM SORRY OH MY GOD THE LIONS WERE AMAZING AND I SAW A FUCKING PICTURE OF MY FATHER HUNG UP LIKE A MOTHER FUCK BEACON OF GOD IT WAS WAY TOO FUCKING WEIRD MAN

(10:28 am) **HE LIVES!!**

(10:28 am) I’m like riding some kind of high!

(10:28 am) **Well, have fun with the snakes then**

(10:29 am) Ugg yeah

(10:29 am) Good luck with the Badgers ;)

(10:29 am) P.S. They’re all stoners

-

(11:31 am) **I didn’t know it was possible to be this hungry**

(11:32 am) Does padfoot have the munchies???

(11:32 am) **I should have gotten breakfast with you**

(11:32 am) Yes you should have, you should listen to me more

(11:33 am) **But then I wanted sleeeep**

(11:33 am) **Now I just want foood**

(11:34 am) We’ll be done in a hour and then we can get food

(11:34 am) **How were the snakes for you?**

(11:35 am) Not too bad

(11:36 am) I spit in Malfoy’s water

(11:36 am) I don’t think he noticed

(11:36 am) **YES!!!! THIS IS WHY MONTY AND MIA ARE ADOPTING ME!!**

(11:37 am) Lol

(11:37 am) Calm down dude

(11:37 am) **It’s just so perfect! I can’t even**

(11:38 am) YOURE ABOUT TO GO MEET THE LIONS!!!

(11:38 am) GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!

(11:39 am) **Fuck off legacy golden boy**

(11:39 am) Good luck padfoot!

-

(12:42 pm) **I AM GOING TO DIE OF STARVATION**

(12:42 pm) **WHY AREN’T THEY LETTING US GO????**

(12:42 pm) **I JUST WANT FOOOOOD**

(12:43 pm) My guy said it ends at 12 50

(12:43 pm) **THIS IS CLOSE ENOUGH OH MY GOD WHY MUST WE WAIT 7 MINUTES**

(12:44 pm) I DON’T KNOW BUT I COULD EAT A HOUSE

(12:44 pm) **Oh thank god, I was worried for a minute**

(12:45 pm) **SEE EATING BREAKFAST DIDN’T ACTUALLY HELP YOU AT ALL**

(12:45 pm) Fuck off padfoot, Im too hungry for this shit

(12:46 pm) How was Gamma Lion?

(12:47 pm) **DUDE**

(12:47 pm) **I can’t**

(12:47 pm) ?

(12:48 pm) **I have no words to describe how amazing it was**

(12:48 pm) Good :)

(12:49 pm) **Ill tell you more after weve eaten some GOD DAMN FOOD**

 

~

 

(12:43 pm)  So, I know this is our first real weekend and all, but is campus supposed to be this quiet? 

(12:44 pm) _Lol, I know what you mean_

(12:44 pm) _The dining hall is literally dead_

(12:45 pm) _It’s me and a group of international students - that’s it_

(12:45 pm)  Lol, I’m at the Library and it’s me and this girl who keeps sneezing 

(12:45 pm) _There’s a girl in my chem class who sneezes all the time!_

(12:46 pm) _Maybe it’s the same girl_

(12:46 pm)  Lol, maybe 

(12:46 pm) _Mystery sneezing girl, we shall never know…_

-

(12:54 pm) _LILY_

(12:54 pm)  REMUS 

(12:55 pm) _LILY I’VE BEEN INVADED_

(12:55 pm)  What do you mean? 

(12:56 pm) _I MEAN EVERYONE AND THEIR MOTHER JUST CAME POURING INTO THE FUCKING DINING HALL_

(12:56 pm) _What the hell is happening?_

(12:57 pm)  You mean it’s no longer you and the international kids? 

(12:57 pm) _NO LILY I MEAN ITS ME AND LITERALLY 300 OTHER PEOPLE!!!_

(12:58 pm) _AND THEYRE ALL WEARING THE SAME SHIRT WHAT THE HELL_

(12:59 pm)  Remus…. 

(12:59 pm)  They were probably all rushing 

(12:59 pm)  First round probably ended 

(1:00 pm) _JESUS CHRIST LILY_

(1:00 pm) _It was terrifying, like a tsunami of people or something_

(1:00 pm) _I am the only one not wearing white or black_

(1:01 pm) _DAMN ME AND MY PURPLE SWEATER_

(1:01 pm)  Lol!! 

(1:02 pm)  This is fantastic!! 

(1:02 pm)  Who’s wearing which color? 

(1:03 pm) _THE BOYS ARE IN BLACK AND THE GIRLS ARE IN WHITE AND HERE I AM IN MOTHER FUCKING PURPLE_

(1:03 pm) _THEY ARE GOING TO CASTRATE ME AND THROW ME IN A HOLE_

(1:04 pm)  Really now? 

(1:04 pm) _YES!! I AM THEIR TOKEN GENDER QUEER FUK AND THEY ARE ALL GOING TO KILL ME_

(1:04 pm)  Remus, has anyone actually talked to you? 

(1:06 pm) _no_

(1:06 pm) Has anyone looked at you in a threatening manner?

(1:07 pm)  _no_

(1:07 pm) Has anyone given you any reason to think you are in danger?

(1:08 pm)  _lily..._

(1:08 pm) I'm just covering my bases :)

(1:09 pm)  You could always come hang with me at the Library 

(1:09 pm)  It’s not like I’m getting real work done now anyway 

(1:10 pm) _Lily…_

(1:10 pm)  Yes, Remus? 

(1:10 pm) _I think I just found god_

(1:11 pm)  Ummm 

(1:11 pm)  I’m gonna need more of an explanation than that, please 

(1:12 pm) _One of these guys is HOT_

(1:12 pm) _AS_

(1:12 pm) _HELL_

(1:13 pm)  Oh my god!!! 

(1:13 pm) _No seriously, Lily!_

(1:14 pm) _He’s got long, shoulder length, black hair that keeps flopping into his face.  He’s not white, racially ambiguous, brown, I guess. His jeans are all tight and clinging to his ass and his has black leather boots on and OH MY GOD HIS FINGERNAILS ARE PAINTED BLACK!!!!_

(1:15 pm) _LILY DO YOU KNOW WHAT PAINTED FINGERNAILS MEANS_

(1:15 pm)  That he likes manicures? 

(1:15 pm) _HE MIGHT NOT BE STRAIGHT!_

(1:16 pm) I have never heard that before in my life

(1:16 pm)  _DO NOT CRUSH MY DREAMS_

(1:17 pm)  Go ask him out then! 

(1:17 pm) _I can’t do that!_

(1:18 pm)  Why? 

(1:18 pm) _I don’t even know his name!_

(1:19 pm)  Then ask him his name, THEN ask him out 

(1:19 pm) _Lily, I might be the biologically male on in this scenario, but you 100% have more balls than me_

(1:20 pm)  Lol 

(1:20 pm)  Look, at least introduce yourself! 

(1:21 pm) _No no no, can’t do it_

(1:22 pm) Remus….

(1:23 pm) _Nope! Can’t_

(1:23 pm) _I’m coming to visit you in the library_

(1:24 pm)  What the fuck? 

(1:25 pm)  Remus, what’s going on? Are you okay? 

(1:26 pm) _There’s something I gotta tell you_

(1:26 pm)  Okay, I’m on the third floor. Just follow the sneezes 

 


	2. Freshman Year - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is a greek university AU I've switched up the names of the four Hogwarts houses (which parallel to the Fraternity's and Sorority's mentioned)
> 
> Gryffindor became Gamma Lion (fraternity) and Gamma Griffin (sorority)  
> Hufflepuff became Eta Badger (fraternity) and Eta Puffin (sorority)  
> Ravenclaw became Rho Eagle (fraternity) and Rho Raven (sorority)  
> Slytherin became Zeta Snake (fraternity) and Sigma Snake (sorority)

James is plain text

**Sirius is bold** **text**

Lily is underlined text

_Remus is italicized text_

* * *

 

September 3rd - Second Round of Rush

 

(11:32 am) Today's the day!! We get our top three houses today!

(11:33 am)  **How much you wanna bet the snakes didn't drop me?**

(11:34 am) Think of it this way

(11:34 am) If you get asked back to the snakes then you have more opportunities to make life hell for them

(11:35 am)  **I guess**

(11:36 am)  **Wanna meet at the dining hall and grab lunch?**

(11:37 am) Can't. I have a meeting

(11:37 am)  **A meeting??? With who?**

(11:38 am)  **PLEASE TELL ME YOURE NOT WANKING OFF IN A CUPBOARD OR SOMETHING**

(11:38 am)  **You can put a sock on the door, I get it**

(11:39 am) NO IM NOT WANKING OFF IN A CUPBOARD 

(11:39 am) … I'm meeting with a Chem tutor

(11:40 am)  **OH MY GOD ARE YOU REALLY THAT BAD?????**

(11:40 am)  **YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY THIS MAKES ME**

(11:41 am) Fuck off Padfoot 

(11:41 am)  **Have fun!!!**

-

(12:33 pm) So my tutor kept sneezing, it was weird as fuck

(12:34 pm)  **Dont make fun of him for sneezing!! ALLERGENICS ARE PEOPLE TOO**

(12:34 pm) It wasn't allergies! It was weird, it was like she had the hiccups only it was sneezes

(12:35 pm)  **This woman sounds like a walking germ factory. Get away from her!**

(12:35 pm) BUT I MUST PASS CHEM!

 

~

 

(2:43 pm)  Oh my god!!! Did you know that tonight is round two of rush because I'm super super excited and like I wish I'd plucked my eyebrows yesterday but I totally forgot and like now if I pluck them they're gonna look so forced and shit but I can't leave them as they are because then everyone's gonna be staring at the caterpillars on my face and then Sigma won't take me!

(2:45 pm)  _ So... _

(2:45 pm)  _ How're your floor mates? _

(2:46 pm)  Annoying as all hell

(2:46 pm)  They’re having a loud “getting ready” party at the end of the hall

(2:47 pm)  This one girl keeps cackling. I swear she's the fucking wicked witch of the west

(2:47 pm)  _ Don't insult Elphaba!  _

(2:47 pm)  _ :D _

(2:48 pm)  smh

(2:49 pm)  _ If they're bothering you that badly, you could come over here. Snape isn't here  _

(2:49 pm)  I’m going to do that

(2:50 pm)  I am so not looking forward to meeting this Snape person, sorry but he sounds like an asshole

(2:51 pm)  Should I come over now?

(2:52 pm)  _ Yeah! Come over now! _

(2:52 pm)  _ And Snape isn’t so much of an asshole, he’s just like crazy intense and /very/ into this whole Zeta Snakes thing _

(2:52 pm)  He’s got a snake addiction

(2:53 pm)  A SNAKITION

(2:53 pm)  GET IT BECAUSE SNAKES AND ADDICTION = SNAKICTION

(2:54 pm)  _ Lily… _

(2:54 pm)  What? You don’t like my pun?

(2:55 pm)  _ Can you not make addiction jokes? _

(2:55 pm) ... _ you know… _

(2:56 pm)  Fuck fuck fuck fuck

(2:56 pm)  I wasn’t even thinking

(2:56 pm)  (obviously)

(2:57 pm)  I’m sorry! I didn’t mean anything by it…

(2:58 pm)  _ It’s okay! You’re good.  Just like… for the future… you know? _

(2:58 pm)  Yeah, sorry :/

(2:58 pm) Let me buy you a drink tonight at least?

(2:59 pm)  Okay, I’m headed over now, if that’s still cool?

(2:59 pm)  _ Of course it’s cool!! And I will never turn down free alcohol! _

 

~

 

(6:51 pm) SO?????

(6:51 pm)  **THE LIONS ASKED ME BACK BRAH**

(6:52 pm)  **What about you?**

(6:52 pm) Okay, so first of all, never call me brah again….

(6:53 pm) AND YES I GOT ASKED BACK TOO

(6:53 pm)  **Of course you did legacy golden boy!**

(6:53 pm) Will you stop with that?

(6:54 pm)  **Nope! :)**

(6:54 pm)  **I also got back to the Badgers (lol stoners) and … the dreaded snakes**

(6:55 pm) LOL

(6:55 pm) You wouldn’t be a bad stoner, padfoot

(6:56 pm) Just think of the snakes as an opportunity for pranks!

(6:56 pm)  **Oh I am!**

(6:57 pm)  **I already have a plan!**

(6:57 pm)  **Where else are you going?**

(6:59 pm)  **Prongs?**

(6:59 pm) I’m only going to the Lions

(7:00 pm)  **Shit.**

(7:00 pm)  **I’m sorry man**

(7:01 pm)  **I go Badgers, Snakes, Lions**

(7:01 pm)  **Are we going to them together?**

(7:02 pm) NO!!!!

(7:02 pm)  **Shit**

(7:03 pm) I’m going to the Lions first, then I have to STAY HERE FOR TWO AND A HALF FUCKING HOURS WAITING FOR THE REST OF YOU SHITS TO GET DONE

(7:04 pm)  **Fuck!**

(7:04 pm) You better keep me updated on what you’re gonna do to the snakes!

(7:05 pm)  **… should i though?**

(7:05 pm) PADFOOT YES I NEED ENTERTAINMENT

(7:06 pm)  **but….**

(7:06 pm)  **Should I though**

(7:06 pm)  **????**

(7:07 pm) PADFOOT DO NOT LEAVE ME OUT OF THE PRANK LOOP!!!!

(7:07 pm) YOU CANT ABANDON ME IM NEEDY

(7:08 pm) padfoot

(7:09 pm)  **So, I’m about to go into the badgers….**

(7:09 pm)  **teaser…**

(7:09 pm)  **I have a sharpie in my pocket**

-

(8:11 pm) So, the Lions are like…. Awesome

(8:11 pm) THEY ARE LOOKING FOR A NEW SWEEPER ON THEIR FOOTBALL TEAM

(8:12 pm) THEY’RE SUPER EXCITED I PLAY SWEEPER 

(8:13 pm)  **THATS AWESOME**

(8:13 pm)  **P. S. The badgers are totally stoners!**

(8:14 pm)  **They seem smart too though**

(8:14 pm) OKAY PRANK TIME

(8:15 pm) TELL ME ALL

(8:15 pm)  **It’s honestly not that great**

(8:15 pm) WHY IS THERE A SHARPIE

(8:16 pm)  **I’m gonna use their bathroom and then graffiti the fuck out of it**

(8:17 pm) no….

(8:17 pm)  **Yeah, I know, I could do better.  But i only thought of it today!**

(8:18 pm) My dad would be so proud….

(8:18 pm) The picture of him that graces the mantle of the Gamma Lion Household will forever smile as he endlessly cherishes the moment that Sirius Black truly became his son

(8:19 pm)  **Shut up, nerd!**

(8:19 pm)  **Here we go!**

(8:20 pm) Good luck!

(8:20 pm) Let me know how it goes!

(8:22 pm) I am now endlessly bored

-

(8:45 pm) So I’m just going to blow up your phone because I have nothing else to do while you prank the snakes

(8:45 pm) There’s this guy who’s was in my group first round and he’s sitting near me

(8:46 pm) He reminds me of a bat

(8:46 pm) He’s wearing all black

(8:46 pm) Like a black sport coat and black pants that look almost like womens pants and black everything

(8:47 pm) And like I know you wear black a lot, but it suits you, this does not suit him

(8:47 pm) He seriously looks completely out of place

(8:48 pm) He’s pale as fuck and his hair is really greasy and he keeps fidgeting and checking his watch and his clothes are too big for him and he just eeks dislike

(8:49 pm) Like he keeps glaring at everything

(8:49 pm) One of the guides tried talking to him and he didn’t say a word, just ignored him completely

(8:50 pm) He seems like a dick 

(8:51 pm) Or maybe more like someone who really wants to be a dick and so it trying really hard to be one

(8:51 pm) When I’m bored I get way too philosophical 

(8:52 pm) COME BACK TO ME

(8:53 pm) Okay I’m done

(8:54 pm) For now

-

(9:22 pm)  **WHAT THE SHIT**

(9:22 pm) Hello honey, how was your day? My day was pretty fine, I just figured i’d blow up your phone because I can, how was your day sweetums?

(9:23 pm)  **Like, what the hell James?**

(9:23 pm) I was bored!

(9:23 pm) Anyway, we don’t have much time

(9:24 pm) HOW WAS THE PRANK????

(9:25 pm)  **Well, their guest bathroom now has a mustache, crazy eyebrows and Einstein hair.  When you lift the toilet to take a piss the inside of the seat says “drinking water reservoir” with an arrow pointing down.  And I added hair and balls to the faucet to make it look like a dick**

(9:26 pm) MY FATHER WOULD BE SO PROUD

(9:26 pm) But seriously, a dick? You couldn’t think of anything better?

(9:27 pm)  **Oy! I was in a rush okay?  All adrenaline and no thought**

(9:27 pm) That’s your life motto right there

(9:28 pm)  **Fuck off**

(9:28 pm) Hey! Have fun at the Lions.  I don’t know if they need a forward but you should totally talk to them about football

(9:29 pm)  **I’m nervous enough, ass**

(9:29 pm)  **But thanks**

(9:30 pm) I’m here for you mate

-

(10:31 pm)  **Can we go get drunk please????**

(10:31 pm) Oh no, was it bad?

(10:32 pm)  **No, not bad, just… weird**

(10:32 pm)  **Like I really liked all of them but I wasn’t sure if they liked me or not, you know?**

(10:33 pm) Yeah, understand

(10:33 pm) Do you really want to get drunk though?

(10:34 pm) We have third round at 10 tomorrow morning

(10:34 pm)  ***sigh***

(10:35 pm)  **Since when did you become the sensible one?**

(10:35 pm) Out of the necessity of one of us being sensible 

(10:36 pm) I blame you entirely

(10:37 pm)  **Blame away**

(10:37 pm)  **Just get me a beer while you’re at it**

(10:38 pm) So you DO want to get drunk…

(10:38 pm)  **Fuck yes!!**

(10:39 pm) Thank god

(10:39 pm) I can only be sensible for so long

 

~

 

(11:41 pm)  _ Did you get lost _

(11:41 pm)  No! There’s a line

(11:41 pm)  Women’s bathrooms aren’t as fast as men’s

(11:42 pm)  _ Just making sure _

(11:42 pm)  _ Bars make me nervous _

 

~

 

(11:42 pm) PADFOOT

(11:42 pm)  **Yes, Prongs?**

(11:43 pm) I HAVE FOUND MY WIFE

(11:43 pm)  **Sitting alone at a table near the bathrooms in a bar….?**

(11:44 pm)  **That’ll be a story to tell the kids**

(11:44 pm) She’s got this long red hair and she’s wearing combat boots and she has rings on all her fingers and shes just….

(11:45 pm) flawless

(11:46 pm)  **Have you introduced yourself yet?**

 

~

 

(11:45 pm)  I need help here Remus

(11:45 pm)  _ What’s up? Should I come to the bathroom? _

(11:46 pm)  Maybe

(11:46 pm)  I’m still in line and this guy in line for the mens is basically drooling all over me

(11:47 pm)  _ I’m coming over _

(11:47 pm)  He hasn’t even said anything, he just keeps staring 

(11:47 pm)  Thanks, love

 

~

 

(11:48 pm) NOOOOO

(11:48 pm)  **What? Why haven’t you introduced yourself?**

(11:49 pm) This tall skinny dude in a sweater just came over and put his arm around her and they’re talking and I think he’s her boyfriend and now I want to punch him in the face

(11:49 pm)  **Don’t punch him in the face**

(11:50 pm) I wont

(11:50 pm) I just want to very badly

(11:51 pm)  **Calm down, Prongs**

(11:53 pm)  **Prongs?**

(11:53 pm) HOLY SHIT MAN SHIT JUST GOT REAL

(11:53 pm)  **Tell me! Tell me!!**

(11:54 pm) So the guy who looks like a bat who i was texting you about during second round, well he was in the men’s line and he was like ogling over my wife and she was ignoring him and stuff but he was being really weird about it

(11:54 pm) So then sweater guy comes up and is chatting with wifey and then he looks over and sees weird slimy bat dude and 

(11:54 pm) HE PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE

(11:55 pm)  **WHAT!**

(11:55 pm) Sweater guy’s got game

(11:55 pm)  **Wait who punched who??????**

(11:56 pm)  **I must know!!!!**

(11:56 pm) Sweater guy punched slimy guy!

(11:56 pm)  **Damn!**

(11:56 pm) I know right!!

(11:57 pm) So then wifey got all flustered and started yelling at sweater guy and sweater guy was yelling at slimy guy and slimy guy disappeared into the bathroom and they just paid and now they’re leaving

(11:57 pm) Look for them!!

(11:59 pm)  **The tall dude and the red headed chick??????**

(11:59 pm) YES YES YES THAT WAS THEM

(11:59 pm) Slimy guy still hasn’t come out of the bathroom

(12:00 am)  **I don’t care about slimy guy.  Sweater guy is hott**

(12:00 am) Lol

(12:00 am)  **Aight, cig’s done I’m coming back in**

(12:01 am) You take forever to smoke, you know that right?

(12:01 am) AND YOU MISSED A FIGHT

(12:02 am)  **I met this cool chick, I’ll introduce you**


	3. Freshman Year - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is a greek university AU I've switched up the names of the four Hogwarts houses (which parallel to the Fraternity's and Sorority's mentioned)
> 
> Gryffindor became Gamma Lion (fraternity) and Gamma Griffin (sorority)  
> Hufflepuff became Eta Badger (fraternity) and Eta Puffin (sorority)  
> Ravenclaw became Rho Eagle (fraternity) and Rho Raven (sorority)  
> Slytherin became Zeta Snake (fraternity) and Sigma Snake (sorority)

 

_ Alice is underlined and italicized test _  


James is plain text

**Sirius is bolded** **text**

_Remus is italicized text_

Lily is underlined text

**Snape is underlined and bolded text**

* * *

 

September 4th - Third (Final) Round of Rush and Bid Night

 

(8:30 am)  _ GOOD MORNING MEN!!! HOW ARE WE DOING THIS FINE MORNING?!?!?!?!?! _

(8:31 am)  _ DO YOU REMEMBER BEGGING ME TO HELP WAKE THE TWO OF YOU FOOLS UP?????? _

(8:31 am)  _ I BET YOU DON’T!!! _

(8:32 am)  _ :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  _

(8:32 am)  _ RISE AND SHINE! _

(8:32 am) Padfoot, when you said last night that you met a “cool chick”, I don’t think you were exactly right with the adjective

(8:33 am)  **Mr. Padfoot would like to offer his apologies to Mr. Prongs on account of Mr. Padfoot being completely wrong about the coolness of the chick in question**

(8:34 am)  _ You seriously call yourselfs Padfoot and Prongs when you’re sober? _

(8:34 am)  _ Damn I was hoping it would just be a drunk thing _

(8:35 am) Alice, can we go back to sleep please

(8:35 am) I for one am very hung over

(8:36 am)  _ Should have thought of that before drinking so much before third round! _

(8:36 am)  _ I’ve already been up for an hour and you don’t see me complaining! _

(8:37 am)  **How? You were drunk off your ass**

(8:37 am) Her liver is made of steel

(8:37 am) There is no other explanation

(8:37 am)  _ It was the two of you who were drunk, not me.  You were just projecting _

(8:44 am)  _ WAKE UP _

(8:45 am)  **Alice, if that is you banging on our door I will strangle you myself**

(8:45 am)  _ You’ll thank me later! _

 

~

 

(9:57 am)  **We should thank Alice**

(9:57 am)  **I don’t think I would be functioning without her forcing me to eat hashbrowns**

(9:58 am) Agreed.

(9:58 am) Can we thank her after bid night, though?

(9:59 am)  **YOU MEAN WHEN WE’RE BOTH LIONS AND ROARING TOGETHER????**

(9:59 am) Look, I might not even go to third round right now, so shut up

(9:59 am)  **Moment of truth….**

(10:01 am) I WILL BE GOING TO THIRD ROUND!!!!

(10:01 am)  **YES!!! ME TOO!!**

(10:02 am) I go to the Lions first and then I stay here, you?

(10:02 am)  **I go to the Snakes and then the Lions….**

(10:02 am) THE SNAKES ASKED YOU BACK!!

(10:03 am)  **THE SNAKES ASKED ME BACK!!**

(10:03 am) Are they… insane?!

(10:04 am)  **I think they are.  Maybe they didn’t think it was me vandalizing their toilet**

(10:04 am) Are you gonna do another prank on them?

(10:05 am)  **I don’t have any materials!**

(10:05 am)  **I have exactly 5 minutes before I got into their house and I have no ideas! No materials!!**

(10:05 am)  **What if the lions drop me and I become a snake?!?!?**

(10:06 am) First of all, that WONT happen, and second of all, if it does, then just drop out, don’t be greek

(10:06 am)  **BUT THEN YOU’ll be a Lion and I don’t think I could handle that!!**

(10:07 am) Padfoot, you’ll be FINE!! Think of a prank to pull on the snakes!

(10:07 am)  **I don’t have anything!!**

(10:07 am)  **I can’t go crazy and get myself kicked out, because then i can’t go to the Lions!**

(10:08 am) It doesn’t need to be big! I spit in Malfoy’s water, remember?

(10:08 am)  **True true**

(10:08 am)  **I’m sure I’ll think of something**

(10:08 am) Good luck, Padfoot

(10:09 am)  **I think I’m in the same group with slimy guy from last night**

(10:09 am)  **He’s wearing all black, his hairs long and greasy and he has a black eye**

(10:09 am) OH MY GOD!! That’s hilarious

(10:09 am)  **GOOD LUCK WITH THE LIONS!!!!**

-

(11:11 am) Make a wish!! Pray we become Lions!

(11:12 am)  **The timing of 11 11 could not have been more perfect**

(11:12 am)  **How were the Lions?**

(11:12 am) They were good, I really like them, I think they like me.  I just hope it’s enough

(11:13 am) OH AND THEY SERVED US BREAKFAST!!! IT WAS AMAZING!

(11:13 am)  **OH MY GOD!**

(11:13 am)  **THE SNAKES SERVED BREAKFAST TOO AND I DIDN’T EAT IT OUT OF PROTEST AND I AM STARVING**

(11:14 am) When are you not starving?

(11:14 am)  **This morning when Alice was saving us**

(11:14 am) Lol, truth

(11:15 am) Did you get a chance to prank the snakes at all?

(11:15 am)  **Not really** .

(11:15 am)  **It was kind of weird.  Almost like a cult meeting and I think they knew it was me with the bathroom anyway**

(11:16 am) Why did they ask you back then?

(11:16 am)  **I feel like my father might have stepped in and made them ask me back**

(11:17 am)  **I was paired with Macnair...**

(11:17 am) Wait, the big dumb guy obsessed with knives???

(11:17 am) THE ONE WHO IS CORRUPTING YOUR BROTHER?!!?!?!?

(11:18 am)  **Yes… that one**

(11:18 am)  **I told him that I wasn’t going to become a snake and he just smiled with his yellow teeth and said I would ‘come around eventually’**

(11:18 am)  **Like what the fuck???**

(11:19 am) Don’t think about it too much, mate

(11:19 am) HAVE FUN WITH THE LIONS

(11:19 am) Actually eat their food, it was GOOD

(11:19 am)  **Oh I plan to**

(11:20 am) Good luck!

-

(12:20 pm) Well…..

(12:21 pm)  **The food was MARVELOUS**

(12:21 pm)  **Like I’m still hungry but I’m not hungover anymore and I think I made a good impression**

(12:22 pm)  **I was with this bloke Kingsley who I talked to first round and he’s super cool, very /into/ greek life if you know what i mean and very helpful and friendly and seemed really excited that I was there!**

(12:22 pm) YAY!!! We’re gonna be Lions together!!

(12:22 pm)  **I am praying that becomes fact**

(12:23 pm)  **And I don’t pray**

(12:23 pm) Lol

(12:23 pm) I’m glad you liked them, I liked them a lot too

(12:24 pm)  **We find out tonight….**

(12:24 pm) God, don’t remind me

(12:25 pm)  **It’ll be FIIINE**

(12:25 pm)  **I told Kingsley about the Snakes toilet**

(12:26 pm) OH LORD

(12:26 pm) What did he say

(12:27 pm)  **So like they’re not allowed to talk about other houses, but I just kinda told him anyway and you could see he was trying really hard not to smile**

(12:27 pm)  **It was brilliant!**

(12:28 pm) Yaaaaassss

(12:28 pm)  **Who were you paired with?**

(12:29 pm) This bloke named Crouch, he was cool but seemed really nervous which was kind of awkward, but there wasn’t a lot of talking with the whole meal and ceremony thing

(12:29 pm)  **Yeah i know what you mean**

 

~

 

(10:46 am)  _ Hey, thank you for last night, I know I was out of line punching Snape, and you totally didn’t have to let me sleep on your floor, but I really appreciate it.  I think I’m going to go to student life on Monday and talk about switching rooms, I don’t think I can be around him.  Thanks for everything. _

(10:53 am)  Honey, don’t even mention it.  He doesn’t seem like a good person.  I’m here if you need anything.

(10:52 am)  _ Thanks _

-

(12:34 pm)  Remus…

(12:36 pm)  _ Lily…. _

(12:36 pm)  You know how last weekend I was making fun of you because you were in the dining hall when Rush let out and you were invaded…

(12:37 pm)  _ yes… _

(12:37 pm)  WELL IT JUST HAPPENED TO ME AND YOURE RIGHT

(12:37 pm)  ITS LIKE A TUSNAMI OF PEOPLE

(12:38 pm)  Does EVERYONE rush?? Jesus!

(12:38 pm)  _ Awww _

(12:39 pm)  _ Keep a look out for the hot guy with the painted finger nails!!! _

(12:39 pm)  LOL 

(12:39 pm)  I will

-

(12:46 pm)  So, no hot guy with painted finger nails, but I do see Snape.

(12:47 pm)  _ Oh Lord, has he talked to you at all? _

(12:47 pm)  No, not yet at least. I'm hiding in the balcony, I don't think he's seen me. 

(12:48 pm)  _ Good _

(12:48 pm)  He's got quite a shiner though

(12:49 pm)  _ I am conflicted between feeling guilty and feeling happy about that _

(12:49 pm)  Feel happy! He deserved it

(12:49 pm)  _ lol. Thanks hon _

 

~

 

(12:52 pm)  **I don't want you in the room, Lupin. You need to move out**

(12:53 pm)  _ I was thinking the same thing myself _

(12:53 pm)  **I want you gone by tomorrow**

(12:54 pm)  _ Student Life isn’t even OPEN tomorrow.  The earliest I can be gone is Monday _

(12:54 pm)  **I don’t give a shit**

(12:55 pm)  **If you’re not gone when I get back from Bid Night tonight, I’m throwing your shit into the hall**

(12:55 pm)  **You don’t even deserve that much, fucking faggot**

 

~

 

(12:55 pm)  _ So, Snape wants me out of the room by tonight _

(12:56 pm)  _ And he’s resorting to calling me a faggot to get me to comply _

(12:56 pm)  Oh no! I’m so sorry, honey!  What’re you going to do?

(12:56 pm)  _ I don’t know yet _

(12:57 pm)  _ I guess I gotta talk to my RA _

(12:57 pm)  Good! Yes! RA’s can fix everything

(12:57 pm)  Or at least they’re supposed to be able to…

(12:58 pm)  _ I’m gonna talk to him now _

(12:58 pm)  Keep me updated!!

-

(1:21 pm) _Me:_ _ Hi! I’m Remus Lupin I live in room 411 _ . _ My roommate’s kicking me out, saying he’ll dump all of my stuff in the hallway if I’m not gone by tonight, and he’s resorting to homophobic slurs when talking with me _

(1:21 pm) _Him: H_ _ e can’t do that, if you two are having trouble you have to talk to Student Life on Monday and arrange for new living situations _

(1:22 pm) _Me:_ _ Well, I was planning on talking to Student Life on Monday anyways, but if he’s really going to kick me out then that’s a different problem _

(1:22 pm) _Him:_ _ Are you two rushing? _

(1:22 pm)  What the fuck does rushing have to do with anything..

(1:22 pm)  _Me: I'm_ _ not, he is _

(1:23 pm) _Him:_ _ Then chances are he’s going to be too drunk to kick you out of your room anyway.  I wouldn’t worry about it _

(1:23 pm)  _ Meanwhile fucking RA’s wearing all yellow, has a fucking badger on his hat and his eyes are so bloodshot you can barely see any whites left in them. _

(1:24 pm)  Oh lord..

(1:24 pm)  _ I don’t know what to do, Lil.. _

(1:25 pm)  Look, worst comes to worst, you can camp out with me for a day and a half before Student Life gets things figured out

(1:25 pm)  _ I’m really hoping it doesn’t come to that _

(1:25 pm)  _Thanks though, hon_

(1:25 pm)  _ I think I’m going to play chicken and see if he actually follows through… _

(1:26 pm)  LOL

(1:26 pm)  Don’t be shocked if all your stuff ends up in the hallway, though…

(1:27 pm)  _ I think he’s bluffing, we’ll see _

-

(3:56 pm)  I don’t think I can study anymore today

(3:56 pm)  Do you wanna come over and watch a movie?

(3:57 pm)  _ Yes! _

(3:58 pm)  _ Is that even a question! _

(3:58 pm)  _ Do you like twilight??? _

(3:59 pm)  No….

(3:59 pm)  Do YOU like Twilight?

(4:00 pm)  _ Lol NO _

(4:00 pm)  _ NO _

(4:01 pm)  _ I just really like Taylor Lautner  _

(4:01 pm)  OH MY GOD

(4:01 pm)  _ Hey! A boy can dream! _

(4:02 pm)  _ I also have this thing for werewolves though, idk, I basically will always like a movie with werewolves in it _

(4:02 pm)  You’re RIDICULOUS

(4:02 pm) I’ll see if anyone on my floor has New Moon

(4:03 pm)  _ YES!!!!! _

(4:03 pm)  _ THANK YOU LILS!!! _

(4:08 pm)  So, this one girl Narcissa (what a name right?) had it

(4:08 pm)  She’s letting us borrow it for the night

(4:09 pm)  _ Ha!! Perfect! _

(4:09 pm)  _ THANK YOU LILYYYYYY _

(4:10 pm)  You’re welcome Remusssss

 

~

 

(6:55 pm) Are you sweating? I'm sweating

(6:55 pm) It’s hot in here

(6:56 pm)  **ITS GETTING HOT IN HERE!  SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES**

(6:56 pm)  **I am getting so hott, i wanna take my clothes off!**

(6:56 pm) PADFOOT

(6:57 pm)  **You make it too easy, man**

(6:57 pm) You ready to run?

(6:57 pm)  **So we just sprint to the house that’s in this envelope, right?**

(6:58 pm) Yep!  

(6:58 pm) We have an envelope so we got into a house, and at 7 we open them and run to the house and proceed to get hammered with our NEW BROTHERS

(6:58 pm)  **Yeah, it is hot in here**

(6:59 pm) We’ll be fiiine, we’re gonna be LIONS

(6:59 pm)  **YOURE A LION**

(6:59 pm)  **I could still be a snake…**

(6:59 pm) Oh shut up!

-

(1:04 am)  **ALICE IMSORRY FOR THREATENING TO STRNGLE YOU YOU ENDES IP BEING A SVAIOR AND NETHIER PRONGS OR I WUOLD HAVE SRUVIVVED WITHTHOUT YOUR SKILLL AND DETERMINATION THOS MORNIG!!**

(1:05 am) What drunken Padfoot is trying to say is he has not yet mastered the artistry of texting while drunk but is also very grateful for your intrusion on our behalf this morning

(1:06 am) As am I

(1:06 am)  _ <3 <3 <3 _

(1:06 am)  _ I’m glad you boys are having a good time _

(1:07 am)  _ Bid night is a chance for celebration!!! _

(1:07 am)  _ I’M A FUCKING GAMMA GRIFFIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

(1:08 am)  **YAAAAASSSSSS**

(1:08 am) We can be Gamma’s together!

(1:08 am)  _ Where did you guys end up? _

(1:09 am)  **WERE FUKCING LIONS BITTCH!!!!!!!**

(1:09 am)  **RAAAAAAARRRRRRRR**

(1:10 am)  _ Lol, you just fucking roared at me _

(1:11 am) I would like the record to show that Sirius actually roared like a lion while typing that to you and that it took so much energy he had to sit down

(1:12 am)  _ Lol!! _

(1:12 am)  _ Oh Padfoot… _

(1:13 am)  **HEY**

(1:13 am)  _ Yes, Padfoot? _

(1:14 am)  **ONLY PRNOGS CALS ME PADFOOT**

(1:14 am)  _ Oh! Excuse me! Never again will I call you Padfoot _

(1:15 am) Aaaand he’s passed out

(1:15 am) Have a good night, Alice.  Thanks again for this morning

(1:16 am)  _ No problem! _

(1:16 am)  _ Good night! _

 

~

 

(1:32 am)  _ Thanks for indulging my Taylor Lautner fantasizes  _

(1:33 am)  Lol, no problem

(1:33 am)  You sure you don’t want to spend the night here, I’m worried about you going back to your room with drunken Snape

(1:34 am)  _ I appreciate that, but I’ll be fine _

(1:34 am)  Okay…

(1:34 am)  Let me know if your stuff is in the hallway so I can come help you move it

(1:35 am)  _ I will thanks _

(1:36 am)  _ Campus is really loud tonight but there are no people _

(1:36 am)  Everyone’s at their houses, yes?

(1:36 am)  _ Yeah _

(1:37 am)  _ Oh! The Ravens are cool, their house has a lit up bird on it _

(1:37 am)  That is cool

(1:37 am)  If I was to ever go greek, I think the Ravens would be the house for me

(1:38 am)  _ Oh yeah? _

(1:38 am)  Yeah! The Sigmas are way too stuck up, and the Puffins are too quiet.  The Ravens are smart and self sufficient

(1:39 am)  _ What about the Griffins? _

(1:39 am)  I don’t know much about them to say anything one way or the other

(1:40 am)  The few who I’ve met though have been cool

(1:41 am)  _ Yeah, I haven’t met a bad Griffin, yet either _

(1:43 am)  _ NO SHIT IN THE HALLWAY!! Success!! _

(1:43 am)  YAY!!!!!!

(1:44 am)  Is Snape in the room?

(1:44 am)  _ Nope! It’s all to myself, he’s probably passed out at Zeta _

(1:45 am)  Probably

(1:45 am)  Speaking of passing out, I’m about to myself

(1:45 am)  Night, Remus

(1:46 am)  _ Good night Lils _


	4. Freshman Year - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is a greek university AU I've switched up the names of the four Hogwarts houses (which parallel to the Fraternity's and Sorority's mentioned)
> 
> Gryffindor became Gamma Lion (fraternity) and Gamma Griffin (sorority)  
> Hufflepuff became Eta Badger (fraternity) and Eta Puffin (sorority)  
> Ravenclaw became Rho Eagle (fraternity) and Rho Raven (sorority)  
> Slytherin became Zeta Snake (fraternity) and Sigma Snake (sorority)

**Sirius is bolded** **text**

James is regular text

_ Remus is italicized text _

Lily is underlined text

_ Alice is underlined and italicized text _

 

* * *

 

Sunday, September 5th

 

(1:12 pm)  **Do you have a million Facebook friend requests???**

(1:13 pm) Yep

(1:13 pm) It's our brothers

(1:14 pm) Damn, there're a lot of them!

(1:14 pm)  **I barely recognize half of these people!!**

(1:15 pm) I just accepted them all, not worth it going through each one.

(1:15 pm)  **BUT WHAT IF ONE OF THEM ISNT A BROTHER!!!!! You'd be friending a stranger!**

(1:16 pm) Oh well…

(1:16 pm) I live life on the edge!

(1:16 pm)  **Ha! Tell that to Monty!**

(1:17 pm) Shut up

 

~

 

(1:23 pm)  _ So, Snape just came back to the room. You were right, his black eye is BAD _

(1:24 pm)  LOL 

(1:24 pm)  Has he said anything about moving out?

(1:25 pm)  _ Not yet  _

(1:25 pm)  _ He seems pretty hung over  _

(1:25 pm)  Haha!!

(1:25 pm)  Serves him right!   
  


* * *

Monday, September 6th

 

(3:34 pm)  _ I now live in room 306 of the same building. My roommate is this small guy named Peter.  _

(3:36 pm)  YAY!!!!! Bye Felicia (re. Snape)

(3:36 pm)  _ Lol! _

(3:37 pm)  What's Peter like? 

(3:37 pm)  _ He's alright. Kinda quiet. I think he's a tad scared of me _

(3:38 pm)  Why???

(3:38 pm)  You're so loveable and non threatening!!

(3:39 pm)  _ Well, there's the tiny matter that I PUNCHED MY OLD ROOMMATE IN THE FACE TWO DAYS AGO _

(3:40 pm)  Right. 

(3:40 pm)  Sorry Peter!!

(3:40 pm)  _ I wouldn't feel too sorry for him, he's got his new Gamma Lion brothers to look out for him.  _  
  


* * *

Wednesday, September 8th

 

(12:31 pm) So, my desk in Chem is covered in writings. Go Lions, Snakes Suck. That kind of thing. 

(12:32 pm)  **Okay…**

(12:32 pm) So, I put my phone number on the desk…

(12:33 pm)  **WHAT THE FUCK DUDE**

(12:34 pm) What?!

(12:34 pm)  **You can't just put your phone number on random pieces of Hogwarts furniture!!!!**

(12:35 pm) Too late??

(12:36 pm)  **Right, I forgot you “live life on the edge” now**

(12:37 pm) RAAAAAARRRRRR

(12:37 pm)  **Shut the fuck up**

(12:38 pm) How long do you think it'll take for me to get a text from a girl?

(12:38 pm)  **If you get a single girl to text you then I’m a dog**

(12:38 pm) What?!

(12:39 pm)  **I don't know. More innovative than pigs flying**

(12:39 pm) End of the week at least one girl will have texted me. I bet you

(12:39 pm)  **Oh yeah?**

(12:40 pm)  **If a girl texts you by midnight on Friday, I'll do all your house chores for a month**

(12:40 pm) Oooo. Challenge I like it

(12:40 pm)  **But if you don't….**

(12:40 pm)  **You have to run naked through campus during lunch on Monday**

(12:41 pm) You know I could get arrested for that

(12:41 pm)  **Are you chicken??**

(12:41 pm) NO

(12:42 pm) Fine. You're on!

 

~

 

(1:12 pm)  _ Why did you write your phone number on a Chemistry desk? _

(1:12 pm)  _ You know you could get in trouble for vandalism  _

(1:14 pm) Hello Alice, I'm doing well, thanks for asking

(1:14 pm)  _ BUT WHY _

(1:14 pm) I'm lonely alright!! I'm sorry that's not up to your standards, but it's an experiment. 

(1:15 pm)  _ Okay…. _

(1:15 pm)  _ Good luck with it _

 

* * *

Thursday, September 9

 

(3:34 pm)  _ Hello, men!! I request an update on the phone number situation!! _

(3:35 pm)  **He got a text from a Snake who didn't believe he was a guy and tried to get him to send pictures of his boobs**

(3:36 pm)  **Our RA had to tell us to be quiet we were laughing so loud**

(3:36 pm) Padfoot, why did you have to tell Alice about our bet??

(3:36 pm)  **Impartial Judge!!**

(3:37 pm)  _ Yes, I have been deemed the judge of this bet _

(3:37 pm)  _ If no girl texts you by midnight tomorrow, you’ve gotta run naked through campus _

(3:37 pm)  _ I must say I’m looking forward to it _

(3:38 pm) Alice, you are a non believer

(3:38 pm) Why couldn’t you be on MY side?!??!?

(3:39 pm)  **BECAUSE SHE LIKES ME BETTER!!!**

(3:39 pm)  **Nah nah na boo boo!**

(3:39 pm) …

(3:40 pm) Really?

(3:40 pm)  _ I might not after that… _

(3:40 pm)  **Shut up**

(3:41 pm) I would like to report that his face is bright red

(3:41 pm) Which is saying something

(3:42 pm)  **PRONGS I FUCKING HATE YOU**

(3:42 pm)  _ You boys have fun, let me know if his face becomes purple, I’ll want a picture of that _

 

~

 

(4:45 pm)  _ Hey, question _

(4:45 pm) Answer…

(4:45 pm) (traitor)

(4:46 pm)  _ LOL  _

(4:46 pm)  _ sry _

(4:46 pm) What’s up?

(4:47 pm)  _ I just wanted to know… _

(4:47 pm)  _ Is Sirius seeing anyone? _

(4:51 pm)  _ Really not a good time to go silent James! _

(4:52 pm) Sorry! We got in a wrestling match…

(4:52 pm)  _ Offff course you did… _

(4:52 pm) So, the short answer to your question is no, he’s not seeing anyone

(4:53 pm)  _ But… _

(4:53 pm)  _ I know there’s a but in here somewhere…. _

(4:54 pm) Well, I have a butt and you have a butt and Sirius has a butt and basically everyone has a butt, except for this old police officer, Moody, apparently his butt got blown off

(4:54 pm)  _ JAMES POTTER _

(4:55 pm) :D 

(4:55 pm) BUT

(4:56 pm) I wouldn’t waste your time

(4:56 pm)  _ Why? _

(4:56 pm)  _ Is he like madly in love with your sister or something? _

(4:57 pm) LOL

(4:57 pm) No.  But not just because I don't have a sister

(4:58 pm) Let’s just say, you’re not his type…

(4:58 pm)  _ What does that mean? _

(4:58 pm) He doesn’t go for people like you

(4:59 pm)  _ The fuck Potter? _

(4:59 pm) Look, I’m about to go in for a pledge meeting, and we can’t have our phones out

(4:59 pm) Just ask him, okay?

(5:00 pm)  _ GOD DAMMIT POTTER _

 

~

 

(6:12 pm)  _ Lils… _

(6:12 pm)  Yes, Remus?

(6:13 pm)  _ I’m conflicted _

(6:13 pm)  What are you conflicted about??

(6:13 pm)  _ Things _

(6:14 pm)  REMUS JONATHAN LUPIN!!! YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU ARE VAGUE!! GET TO THE POINT PLEASE!!!!!

(6:14 pm)  _ Sorry! _

(6:14 pm)  _ My middle name’s John, not Jonathan… btw _

(6:14 pm)  smh...

(6:15 pm)  _ So! _

(6:15 pm)  _ I had chemistry today! _

(6:15 pm)  Was the sneezing girl there???

(6:16 pm)  _ Yes, but this story is not about her _

(6:16 pm)  Sorry, please continue

(6:16 pm)  _ So! I couldn’t sit in my normal desk because this douche of a dude decided to sit in MY seat, so I sat in the one in front of it _

(6:17 pm)  This is riveting conversation, really

(6:17 pm)  _ Shush _

(6:17 pm)  _ Now, MY seat is all nice and clean, but THIS seat was covered in graffiti  _

(6:18 pm)  Okay? That desk and the rest of the school...

(6:18 pm)  _ No, this was different, like COVERED _

(6:18 pm)  _ Most of it was really old, like years, maybe decades ago _

(6:19 pm)  _ But then there was this part that was obviously new! _

(6:19 pm)  _ Like had been written yesterday or something _

(6:20 pm)  What was it?

(6:20 pm)  _ IT WAS A PHONE NUMBER _

(6:20 pm)  What idiot would put their phone number on a desk????

(6:20 pm)  _ Well, I don’t know!! _

(6:21 pm)  _ This is why I’m conflicted!! I want to text it to see who it is but I’m scared!! _

(6:21 pm)  Oh Remus…

(6:21 pm)  Why don’t you call it?  If you dial the number correctly you can block your number.  If they pick up you can find out who they are without them knowing who you are

(6:22 pm)  Or something

(6:22 pm)  _ You’re so smart _

(6:22 pm)  I AM a comp sci major…

(6:23 pm)  _ Don’t talk to me about majors! I still have no idea _

(6:23 pm)  You’ve got time..

(6:24 pm)  But seriously, you should call it!!

(6:24 pm)  _ Okay, here goes!! _

 

~

 

(6:25 pm) 

Call from Unknown

Call Declined

 

~

 

(6:26 pm)  _ They didn’t pick up!! _

(6:27 pm)  Awww!!

(6:27 pm)  Disappointing

(6:27 pm)  _ Yes, very… _

(6:28 pm)  You can always try again later…

(6:28 pm)  _ We’ll see _

(6:28 pm)  On a different note

(6:28 pm)  Do you wanna get dinner? I’m starving!!

(6:29 pm)  _ Um, I actually have a meeting... _

(6:29 pm)  OH!

(6:29 pm)  Sorry, carry on then…

-

(9:11 pm)  Are you done with your meeting??

(9:12 pm)  _ Haha, yes I was done around 8 _

(9:12 pm)  Can I ask what your meeting was about??

(9:13 pm)  _ Can I tell you tomorrow? _

(9:13 pm)  Sure…

(9:14 pm)  _ It’s just that it’s a little embarrassing… _

(9:14 pm)  Okayy…..

(9:15 pm)  _ Around 5, then I’ll tell you _

(9:15 pm)  I don’t know if I should be nervous or intrigued….

(9:15 pm)  _ Haha, sorry _

(9:16 pm)  _ This is called practicing patience _

(9:16 pm)  You KNOW I suck at that…

(9:17 pm)  _ Good night Lily!! _

(9:17 pm)  Da fuck? It’s not even 9:30 and you’re going to sleep???

(9:17 pm)  _ I wasn’t feeling well today, just really nervous so I’m sleeping, it helps the cravings… _

(9:18 pm)  Oh

(9:18 pm)  Okay

(9:18 pm)  I’m sorry, I don’t really know what to say

(9:19 pm)  _ You don’t have to say anything, just that you get it, your supportive and that you don’t judge me _

(9:19 pm)  <3 <3

(9:19 pm)  I get it, no judgement, and I’m here if you need me

(9:20 pm)  Sleep well!

(9:20 pm)  _ Thanks, you too Lils _

 

* * *

Friday, September 10 

 

(11:54 am)

Call from Unknown

Call Declined

 

~

 

(12:10 pm)  _ Any luck? _

(12:11 pm) No, I haven't really heard from anyone, this blocked number keeps calling me though. I should have written my number in the theater department. STEM kids don't take enough risks

(12:12 pm)  _ Lol!! _

(12:12 pm)  _ Well good luck!! _

(12:13 pm)  _ But not too much good luck, I wanna see your naked ass running through campus.  _

(12:13 pm) ...Thanks Alice, you're a ~great~ friend…

(12:13 pm)  _ YOURE WELCOME!!!! _

(12:14 pm) Have you talked to Padfoot yet?

(12:14 pm)  _ I'm a chicken shit _

(12:15 pm)  _ So, no _

(12:15 pm) Ha!

(12:15 pm) Let me know when you do!

(12:16 pm)  _ I fucking hate you potter! _

 

~

 

(12:32 pm)  _ Can I ask you a question? _

(12:33 pm)  **Sure…**

(12:33 pm)  _ So, I asked James if you were seeing anyone and he didn't really give me a straight answer. And he basically led me to believe that you're madly in love with his sister or something. I don't know what's going on, but I guess I wondered if you wanted to get together some time, like just the two of us… _

(12:35 pm)  **I'm gonna fucking kill him**

(12:35 pm)  **Lemme guess he said you weren't my ‘type’ right?**

(12:36 pm)  _ Those were his exact words… _

(12:37 pm)  _ Oh god, if I'm a pawn in some long drawn out prank the two of you are playing on each other I'll help you kill him _

(12:37 pm)  **No, no, nothing like that**

(12:37 pm)  **Though feel free to kill him, he deserves it**

(12:38 pm)  _ What is it then? _

(12:38 pm)  **Well, you're not my type**

(12:38 pm)  _ … Da fuck dude? _

(12:39 pm)  **I'm gay**

(12:40 pm)  _ Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh _

(12:40 pm)  _ God, I feel like an idiot _

(12:41 pm)  **Don't. :)**

(12:42 pm)  **I keep it under wraps mostly**

(12:42 pm)  **I'm not ashamed or anything. I just know my family would FREAK and I don't want to have to deal with that. They're still paying for school and everything so I don't want to give them any more reasons to disown me just yet.**

(12:43 pm)  _ Wow. Okay. :( _

(12:43 pm)  _ Sorry about your family.  _

(12:43 pm)  **It's okay**

(12:44 pm)  **It's not like I see them all that much anymore. James and I went to the same boarding school, and now we're here**

(12:44 pm)  **But Christmas is definitely not fun**

(12:45 pm)  _ Eek. I don't doubt _

(12:45 pm)  **Anyway…**

(12:46 pm)  **Sorry to disappoint but you’re not my type :P**

(12:46 pm)  _ Yeah… I guess not! :P _

(12:47 pm)  **Though if you run into sweater guy, tell me, he was hot**

(12:47 pm)  _ Who? _

(12:48 pm)  **Sweater guy!! From the night we met! James was texting me about him, he punched this weird dude in the face**

(12:48 pm)  _ I thought he had a girlfriend _

(12:48 pm)  **For now…**

(12:49 pm)  _ Oh my god! _

(12:49 pm)  **DO NOT CRUSH MY DREAMS ALICE**

(12:49 pm)  _ I WOULD NEVER DREAM OF IT _

(12:50 pm)  _ Snuffles… _

(12:50 pm)  **SNUFFLES????**

(12:50 pm)  **YOU’RE GOING TO CALL ME SNUFFLES!?!?!?!?!?**

(12:51 pm)  _ Well I can’t call you Padfoot, and calling you Sirius sounds too… formal _

(12:51 pm)  **Yeah, don’t call me Sirius, that sounds weird**

(12:52 pm)  **Everyone at boarding school called me Black, except Prongs, he called me Padfoot**

(12:52 pm)  _ Yes, I would like to know how those nicknames started, eventually… _

(12:52 pm)  **EVENTUALLY!!!**

(12:53 pm)  **Not now, love**

(12:53 pm)  **Wait until we’re plastered, we’ll put on a show, puppet and everything, just for you**

(12:54 pm)  _ I’m looking forward to it _

(12:55 pm)  _ TTYL Snuffles _

(12:55 pm)  **I hate you**


	5. Freshman Year - Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is a greek university AU I've switched up the names of the four Hogwarts houses (which parallel to the Fraternity's and Sorority's mentioned)
> 
> Gryffindor became Gamma Lion (fraternity) and Gamma Griffin (sorority)  
> Hufflepuff became Eta Badger (fraternity) and Eta Puffin (sorority)  
> Ravenclaw became Rho Eagle (fraternity) and Rho Raven (sorority)  
> Slytherin became Zeta Snake (fraternity) and Sigma Snake (sorority)

Lily is underlined text

_ Remus is italicized text _

James is regular text

_ Alice is underlined and italicized text _

**Sirius is bolded text**

* * *

 

Friday, September 10 - cont.

 

(3:32 pm)

Call from Unknown

Call Declined

 

~

 

(5:00 pm)  OKAY

(5:00 pm)  I’VE DONE MY WAITING

(5:00 pm)  TWELVE YEARS OF IT

(5:01 pm)  _ Lily, you haven’t even been waiting 24 hours… _

(5:01 pm)  IT FELT LIKE TWELVE YEARS!

(5:01 pm)  What was your meeting that you were kind of embarrassed about?!?!?!?!

(5:02 pm)  _ Okay, I’ll tell you _

(5:02 pm)  _ It’s less embarrassing now, anyways. _

(5:03 pm)  ...Well?

(5:03 pm)  _ Drum roll please!!! _

(5:04 pm)  burdurburdurburdur…..

(5:04 pm)  _ I was auditioning for the play… _

(5:05 pm)  WHAT!!!! REMUS!!!! That’s nothing to be embarrassed about!!!!

(5:05 pm)  DID YOU GET IN?!??!?!?!

(5:06 pm)  _ I DID!! I JUST FOUND OUT!!!! _

(5:06 pm)  _ AND I GOT A GOOD PART TOO!!! _

(5:06 pm)  YAYAYAYAYAY!!

(5:07 pm)  What part are you???

(5:07 pm)  What play is it?

(5:08 pm)  _ It’s Shakespeare, Midsummer Night’s Dream _

(5:08 pm)  _ I’m playing Oberon _

(5:09 pm)  Ooooohhh

(5:09 pm)  I don’t know what that means but it sounds important

(5:09 pm)  _ I am the king of the fairies _

(5:10 pm)  NO YOURE NOT

(5:10 pm)  REMUS LUPIN YOU ARE NOT THE KING OF THE FAIRIES THAT IS FUCKING HYSTERICAL

(5:11 pm)  _ Hey!! _

(5:11 pm)  _ FAIRIES CAN KICK ASS OKAY _

(5:12 pm)  Darling, you are SUCH a fairy king it’s not even funny

(5:12 pm)  JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET YOUR COSTUME!!

(5:12 pm)  Please tell me there will be flowers in your hair!!!

(5:12 pm)  WILL YOU BE SHIRTLESS??? OH MY GOD

(5:12 pm)  OR WILL YOU WEAR ONE OF THOSE BROWN VESTS WITH

(5:12 pm)  NOTHING UNDERNEATH

(5:12 pm)  I'm just looking forward to seeing you outside of a sweater!!

(5:13 pm)  You do realize it been high 70s for the past three weeks and all you've worn are SWEATERS!!

(5:13 pm)  THIS IS SO EXCITING 

(5:13 pm)  Remus Lupin The Fairy King

(5:14 pm)  You just made my whole day!

(5:14 pm)  _ Lol. I'm glad _

(5:14 pm)  _ I hope I don't have to be shirtless! _

(5:15 pm)  WHEN DO YOU FIND OUT?!?!?!?

(5:15 pm)  _ I DONT KNOW! WE HAVE A READ THROUGH TOMORROW!!!! _

(5:15 pm)  AHHHHHH

(5:16 pm)  _ Hahaha, you’re crazy, you know that? _

(5:16 pm)  I’ve been told such a thing before…

(5:16 pm)  _ Lol _

(5:17 pm)  _ Not to like change the subject or anything, but the desk number still isn’t picking up… _

(5:17 pm)  Wait, you kept trying??

(5:18 pm)  _ Yeah! I’ve called it a few times now _

(5:18 pm)  Dudddde

(5:18 pm)  Have you been blocking your number still?

(5:19 pm)  _ Yeah _

(5:19 pm)  _ I’m just satisfying my own curiosity _

(5:19 pm)  _ But desk number dude isn’t helping me satisfy it!!! _

(5:20 pm)  LOLOLOL

(5:22 pm)  So, I have a question for you

(5:23 pm)  _ Shoot _

(5:23 pm)  Do you drink alcohol at all?

(5:23 pm)  Like, I found out last weekend that you don’t drink in bars.. But is that just in bars, or at all

(5:24 pm)  _ It’s just in bars _

(5:24 pm)  _ I do drink, but I like being in safe places with safe people when I drink _

(5:25 pm)  _ The unknown of public places scares me anyway, adding alcohol to that mix does not make for a happy Remus _

(5:26 pm)  LOL

(5:26 pm)  Okay

(5:26 pm)  Well, I picked up this really nice bottle of red wine earlier

(5:27 pm)  Wanna share it with me tonight??

(5:27 pm)  _ Lily… _

(5:27 pm)  _ You know my soul  _

(5:27 pm)  _ HOW did you know red wine was my favorite?? _

(5:28 pm)  Because you’re obsessed with chocolate and sweaters…

(5:28 pm)  _ Fair point _

(5:28 pm)  _ You can help me with mystery desk dude!!! _

(5:28 pm)  OH MY GOD

(5:29 pm)  _ Can we watch Eclipse…. _

(5:29 pm)  GOD DAMMIT REMUS LUPIN NO WE CAN NOT WATCH YOUR STUPID WEREWOLF BOYFRIEND FOR THE SECOND WEEKEND IN A ROW

(5:29 pm)  _ He’s not my boyfriend!!! _

(5:30 pm)  _ I mean he’s hot, but I more want to “be” him if you know what I mean _

(5:30 pm)  Whatever!

(5:31 pm)  Can we watch something normal though?

(5:31 pm)  _ TEEN WOLF???? _

(5:31 pm)  WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND WEREWOLVES?????

(5:32 pm)  _ Sry not sry _

(5:32 pm)  (P.S. I’ve wanted to watch Teen Wolf for a while, so you’re on)

(5:33 pm)  _ YESSSSSS _

(5:33 pm)  _ Also, I totally just scared Peter, I’m lying down right now and I made a strange squeaky noise because of teen wolf and he just left the room suddenly and quickly _

(5:34 pm)  _ I think he thinks I’m jerking off _

(5:34 pm)  OH MY GOD

(5:34 pm)  YOU SHOULD FIND HIM AND APOLOGIZE!

(5:35 pm)  And stop squeaking when you get text from me… that’s a little strange

(5:35 pm)  _ Well, I never claimed to be normal _

(5:35 pm)  True

(5:35 pm)  APOLOGIZE TO PETER

(5:36 pm)  _ Fine, fine, I’m going _

(5:36 pm)  Good

 

~

 

(8:12 pm)

Call from Unknown

Call Declined

-

(9:33 pm)

Call from Unknown

Call Declined

-

(10:41 pm)

Call from Unknown

Call Declined

-

(11:33 pm)

Call from Unknown

“Okay! Who is this and why are you calling me?”

Call Ended

 

~

 

(11:34 pm) ALICE!!! WE MIGHT HAVE A LIVE ONE!!!

(11:35 pm)  _ You have 25 minutes left, you really think you’ll get a girl in 25 minutes? _

(11:35 pm) ALICE THIS BLOCKED NUMBER KEEPS CALLING ME AND I HADN’T BEEN PICKING UP BUT I JUST DID AND THEY HUNG UP ON ME!!!!

(11:36 pm) ALICE WHAT IF IT’S A GIRL ON THE OTHER END!!!

(11:37 pm) YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE IMPARTIAL

(11:37 pm)  _ Call them back, find out _

(11:37 pm) IT WAS A BLOCKED NUMBER!!  I CAN’T!!

(11:38 pm)  _ I don’t know what to tell you then, I can’t assume it was a girl on the other end of that line _

(11:38 pm) GOD DAMMIT 

 

~

 

(11:48 pm)

Call from Unknown

“Just freaking say something this time”

“Hello?”

_ “Hi,” _

“Um, where did you get my number?”

_ “Uhhh, where did you get my number?” _

“You called me,”

“ _ Right. Sorry. Look, your number was written on my desk in Chem, I’m just kinda satisfying my curiosity - Lily, shut up! - So, sorry to bother you, I just wanted to see who had written the number,” _

“Yeah, this is my number,”

_ “Okay, I’m going to-” _

“Wait!”

“ _ What?” _

“Are you with a girl?”

“ _ What?” _

“Right now, are you with a girl?”

“ _ Yeah, why? _ ”

“Nothing weird mate, just here’s the deal. I made a bet with a buddy of mine that I could get a girl to text me by writing my name on a desk. The bet’s over at midnight and -”

**“THIS IS CHEATING! YOU CANNOT TELL THEM ABOUT THE BET** ”

“Fuck off dude”

“Look, if you can get-”

“ _ Hello?” _

“ **Hey, this is the mate who this dumb piece of shit went and made a bet with.  If you’re really with a girl right now, she is now out of the running for him to win this bet-”**

“YOU ARE NOT THE JUDGE PADFOOT!!! THIS IS ALICE’S DECISION!!”

**“Shut up!”**

**“Anyway, have a nice night, I’m very happy you’re not a girl because this prick is GOING TO RUN NAKED THROUGH CAMPUS ON MONDAY! I expect to see you in the crowd watching, it’s gonna be great,”**

“ _ Oh- Okay- Um,” _

**“Have a nice night!”**

Call Ended

 

~

 

(11:51 pm) ALICE YOU ARE BEING CALLED IN AS IMPARTIAL JUDGE

(11:52 pm)  _ YES!! _

(11:52 pm)  _ I love when I’m needed, hit me with it _

(11:52 pm) Blocked number called again and it was a dude

(11:53 pm) BUT he was with a GIRL

(11:53 pm) SO I TOLD HIM ABOUT THE BET AND ASKED IF HE COULD GET THE GIRL TO TEXT ME

(11:54 pm)  **WHICH IS SO OBVIOUSLY CHEATING ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY!!!**

(11:54 pm) IT’S NOT CHEATING!!! The bet was if I get a text from a random girl by Friday midnight, there are no rules against telling her!

(11:55 pm)  **BUT telling her about the bet no longer makes her “random”!**

(11:56 pm) ALICE??? WE NEED A VERDICT

(11:56 pm)  _ OKAY _

(11:56 pm)  _ POTTER, Has the girl actually texted you? _

(11:56 pm) No…

(11:57 pm)  _ THEN ITS A MUTE POINT UNTIL IT HAPPENS!!! _

(11:57 pm) ARRGGGG

(11:57 pm)  **YOURE KILLING ME SMALLS!**

(11:57 pm)  _ I’m loving watching the drama unfold _

(11:58 pm)  **Where are you anyway????**

(11:58 pm)  **I thought you were coming to the Eagles party too?**

(11:58 pm)  _ Nope, I decided to stay in, I’ll be at the Badgers party tomorrow though _

(11:58 pm)  **LOL**

(11:59 pm)  **You love the Badgers don’t you?**

(11:59 pm)  _ Guilty as charged _

(12:00 am)  _ ….. _

(12:00 am)  _ How’re we doing, Potter? _

(12:00 am) Fuck off

(12:01 am)  **I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN**

(12:01 am) AAARRRRRGGG

(12:01 am) CAN WE GET DRUNK NOW

(12:01 am)  **YES**

(12:02 am)  _ CAN YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR NICKNAMES WHILE YOURE DRUNK???? _

(12:02 am) NOPE

(12:02 am)  **You’ve gotta actually BE with us for the story, Alice**

(12:02 am)  **Sry**

 

~

 

(12:03 am)  Am I too late?

(12:04 am)  You said you needed a girl to text you to win a bet

(12:04 am)  Here I am

(12:06 am) YES YOURE TOO LATE MORHER FUCKER

(12:06 am)  Sorry

 

* * *

Saturday, September 11

 

(1:32 pm) Hey, sorry about last night. I'd just lost the bet and had pounded like 5 shots. That was inappropriate. I appreciate you trying to help though

(1:33 pm) Sorry

(1:33 pm)  It is what it is

 

~

 

(1:33 pm)  Desk number guy just had the AUDACITY to text me APOLOGIZING for last night!!!

(1:34 pm)  _ Why is that a bad thing? _

(1:34 pm)  BECAUSE HE DIDN’T MEAN IT

(1:35 pm)  HE CALLED A COMPLETE STRANGER A MOTHER FUCKER AFTER FUCKING BEGGING ME TO TEXT HIM

(1:35 pm)  COME ON!!!

(1:36 pm)  _ You do know that you’re being a little ridiculous, right?  He’s a stranger, why do you care? _

(1:36 pm)  Remus John Lupin, do NOT call me ridiculous when I am being emotional!! And I /care/ because I want the world filled with decent human beings!  Not low life scum who call strangers names

(1:37 pm)  _ Okay okay, I’m sorry _

(1:37 pm)  _ But if he’s apologizing, then that’s a good thing? _

(1:37 pm)  _ Like, how do you know he doesn’t mean it? _

(1:38 pm)  Because guys like that never mean it!

(1:38 pm)  They always say one thing and mean another and it’s annoying as shit

(1:38 pm)  _ But you don’t even know him! How do you know he’s one of the “guys like that”? _

(1:39 pm)  I know enough

(1:39 pm)  _ How could you? _

(1:39 pm)  He wrote his number on a desk and made a bet with his friend that he could get a girl to text him…

(1:40 pm)  _ Fair point… _

(1:40 pm)  Thank you!

-

(6:38 pm)  _ Lily, I’m in love _

(6:39 pm)  Did you find another guy with painted finger nails?

(6:39 pm)  _ I WISH _

(6:40 pm)  _ No, the play… is AWESOME _

(6:40 pm)  Oh?

(6:41 pm)  _ Yeah!! The people are really super cool, and the girl who’s playing the Queen of the Faries (Titania) is like a bohemian version of you! _

(6:41 pm)  WHAT!?!?!?!

(6:41 pm)  I don’t know whether to be pleased or offended…

(6:42 pm)  _ Take it which ever way you want _

(6:42 pm)  _ She’s a freshman too, a Gamma Griffin _

(6:43 pm)  Okay…

(6:43 pm)  _ You two would seriously get along GREAT _

(6:43 pm)  Okay…

(6:44 pm)  Are you trying to like… friend set me up??

(6:44 pm)  _ Kind of… _

(6:44 pm)  Oh lord

(6:45 pm)  _ BUT _

(6:45 pm)  _ She invited us to a party she’s going to tonight! _

(6:45 pm)  Do you wanna go???? :)

(6:46 pm)  _...yes :) _

(6:46 pm)  hehehehehe

(6:46 pm)  You’re adorable when you’re nervous and shy

(6:47 pm)  _ hush you _

(6:47 pm)  _ Will you go with me?!??! _

(6:48 pm)  Where it this party?

(6:48 pm)  _ It’s at the Badgers, their house is near the arts building _

(6:48 pm)  You mean the dudes who always wear yellow??

(6:48 pm)  DID NO ONE TELL THEM THAT YELLOW DOESN’T GO WITH ANYTHING???

(6:49 pm)  _ They’re one of the oldest houses on campus! I’m sure styles were different then… _

(6:49 pm)  BUT YELLOW DOESNT LOOK GOOD ON ANYONE!!!!

(6:49 pm)  I don’t know a single person who looks good in yellow

(6:50 pm)  _ Are you purposefully avoiding my question? _

(6:50 pm)  Maybe

(6:50 pm)  I’m stalling for time to think

(6:51 pm)  _ Okay… _

(6:52 pm)  Who is this girl??

(6:52 pm)  _ Her name is Alice, and she’s a freshman Gamma Griffin, she knows quite a few people in the Badger house, and she said she might meet up with some other friends of hers there too _

(6:52 pm)  _ But even if she ends up being an asshole, we’ll still have each other!! _

(6:53 pm)  _ The only Badger I know is my old RA, Frank _

(6:53 pm)  Yeah, I think there’s a Badger in my Comp Sci class, I don’t know any others..

(6:53 pm)  _ You wanna go???????? _

(6:54 pm)  _ I wont be drinking, but I don’t want to be alone…. _

(6:54 pm)  _ PLEEEEAAASSSEEEEE!!! _

(6:55 pm)  OKAY!!!!

(6:55 pm)  I’ll go to the Badgers party with you

(6:55 pm)  _ YAY!!!!!!!! _

(6:56 pm)  _ You’re the best, Lils!! _

(6:56 pm)  I know :)


	6. Freshman Year - Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh this was a hard chapter for me! I'm still not 100% sure that it's what I want, and it's easily the most controversial of my chapters so far ( **Warning: Drug use mentioned extensively** ). Let me know what you guys think!! Happy reading!
> 
> Because this is a greek university AU I've switched up the names of the four Hogwarts houses (which parallel to the Fraternity's and Sorority's mentioned)
> 
> Gryffindor became Gamma Lion (fraternity) and Gamma Griffin (sorority)  
> Hufflepuff became Eta Badger (fraternity) and Eta Puffin (sorority)  
> Ravenclaw became Rho Eagle (fraternity) and Rho Raven (sorority)  
> Slytherin became Zeta Snake (fraternity) and Sigma Snake (sorority)

_Alice is underlined and italicized text_

**Sirius is bolded text**

James is regular text

_Remus is italicized text_

Lily is underlined text

* * *

 

Saturday, September 11 - cont.

 

(7:32 pm)  _Hello men!_

(7:32 pm)  _Are you actually going to the Badger’s party tonight?!?!?!?_

(7:34 pm) **I AM BECAUSE PRONGS WAS A FUCKER LAST NIGHT AND IM STILL IN A CELEBRATING MOOD!!!**

(7:34 pm)  _Yay!!_

(7:35 pm) Dude, the only Badger I know is this guy Frank from my Greek Mythology class

(7:35 pm)  _Wait, Frank Longbottom!_

(7:35 pm) Yeah…

(7:36 pm)  _I’ve had a crush on him for FOREVER!! We went to the same high school_

(7:36 pm) **HEY!**

(7:36 pm) **Didn’t you JUST have a crush on ME?!?!**

(7:37 pm)  _I can have crushes on more than one person at a time!!_

(7:37 pm) **YOURE A CRUSH WHORE**

(7:38 pm) Not cool dude

(7:38 pm)  _Not a funny joke Snuffles_

(7:39 pm) I have smacked him on your behalf

(7:39 pm) Knowing full well that you would be smacking him if you were here

(7:39 pm)  _Thank you Potter_

(7:39 pm) **Sorry…**

 

~

 

(7:52 pm) **I’m sorry I called you a whore**

(7:52 pm)  _Dude, you’re fine._

(7:52 pm)  _Just know that that’s not exactly a funny thing to some people - myself included_

(7:53 pm) **Understood, sorry**

 

~

 

(9:20 pm) Hey! What time should we come over?

(9:22 pm)  _Whenever! I’m here now hanging out with Frank, we’re smoking in his room_

(9:22 pm) LOL

(9:23 pm) Okay! We’ll head over there in a minute.

(9:23 pm) Still okay with me bringing Padfoot?

(9:24 pm)  _Lol, yeah that’s fine. I hold no grudges_

(9:24 pm) Solid

 

~

 

(10:24 pm) _Hey! It’s Remus. I brought my friend Lily along, are you at the party already?_

(10:25 pm)  _Hey Remus!!_

(10:25 pm)  _Yeah, I’m here with Potter and Snuffles, where are you guys?_

(10:26 pm) _We’re out front. The door isn’t open and there aren’t people hanging around. Are you sure there’s a party?_

(10:26 pm)  _Definatly! It’s just around back, you should start hearing it once you reach the back door, it’s propped open. Come upstairs, i’m on the third floor in Frank's room_

(10:26 pm) _Okay_

 

~

 

(10:40 pm) _LILY_

(10:40 pm)  You’re sitting right next to me, why are you texting me?? 

(10:41 pm) _LILY THE GUY_

(10:41 pm) _SNUFFLES, OR PADFOOT, OR WHATEVER HIS NAME IS_

(10:41 pm) _THATS NAIL POLISH DUDE!!!!_

(10:42 pm)  Get it 

(10:42 pm)  He’s cute, but him and Alice are being very cuddly 

(10:42 pm) _Do not crush my hopes and dreams_

(10:44 pm)  I’ve got my eye on glasses, did he call him Pringles?… 

(10:44 pm) _LOL, idk_

 

~

 

(10:41 pm) **WHY DID YOU NOT SAY YOU WERE INVITING SWEATER GUY???**

(10:41 pm)  _Who’s sweater guy??_

(10:41 pm) **THE PIECE OF HOT ASS THATS SITTING NEXT TO PRONGS’S WIFE**

(10:42 pm)  _You’re making no sense_

 

~

 

(11:20 pm) **PRONGS!!!!**

(11:20 pm) PADFOOT!!!

(11:21 pm) **COME DANCE WITH LILY AND ME!!**

(11:21 pm) Duuuuuude

(11:21 pm) I'm a horrible dancer!! I want to make a GOOD impression on her not an embarrassed one!!

(11:22 pm) **YOU JUMP UP AND DOWN ON A BEAT! It's not that difficult!!**

(11:23 pm) Uggggg

-

(11:53 pm) Dude, sweater guy is funny!

(11:53 pm) If you think he’s that cute, why not actually HANG OUT with him

(11:54 pm) **Because I don’t date! You know that! Family…**

(11:54 pm) **Anyways, he’s with Lily isn’t he?**

(11:54 pm) If he and Lily are in a relationship, they certainly aren’t acting like it

(11:55 pm) And dude, you need to live a little, come hang out with sweater guy

(11:55 pm) **I WILL IF YOU COME DANCE WITH LILY**

(11:55 pm) You have made your point

 

~

 

(12:04 am)  Where’d you disappear to? We got drinks, and went to dance and *poof!* you were gone 

(12:04 am) _I’m upstairs hanging out with Frank, Alice and Prongs_

(12:04 am) _Also, I don’t dance_

(12:04 am)  Find out Pringles real name, he’s cute 

(12:05 am)  I’m coming to find you 

(12:05 am) _Do you smoke?_

(12:05 am)  What? 

(12:06 am) _Do you smoke.. like weed?_

(12:06 am)  I haven’t before no… 

(12:06 am) _Well if you find me you’ll be offered some_

(12:07 am)  I'll stay and dance with Snuffles then 

 

~

 

(12:19 am) **Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all just walked into the basement like they own the place. They've also got slimy dude with them and a few other Snake pledges**

(12:20 am) **Lily hasn't noticed. I'm just praying they don't see me. I can’t handle this right now**

(12:25 am) **Prongs… Bella just turned up with Sissy**

(12:31 am) **PRONGS GET YOUR HIGH AF ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE THIS TURNS INTO A FIGHT. HIDING ISNT WORKING**

(12:34 am) Omw

 

~

 

(12:41 am) _What's going on with Padfoot?_

(12:42 am)  Snape showed up with a bunch of people, two of whom are apparently Padfoot’s family 

(12:42 am) _Prongs said that Padfoot has a hard time dealing with his family_

(12:43 am)  They started yelling at each other and Padfoot looked like he was about to snap . So I started yelling at Snape and that surprised everyone. Then the girl who lent us New Moon tried to talk to me but what looked like her older sister (defiantly Sigmas) just kind of diffused the situation by leading the others away. 

(12:44 am) _Wow. Okay_

(12:44 am)  The older sister yelled at Padfoot that he was a disgrace and a traitor and a faggot. 

(12:45 am) _Oh_ _no…._

(12:45 am)  And then Pringles showed up and now we're getting shots. 

(12:45 am) _OOOOKAY then_

 

_~_

 

(12:55 am) Where are you guys? Still in Frank's room?

(12:55 am)  _Nah, we moved. Decided to check out the brotherhood room. They have a pool table_

(12:56 am) Where’s that?

(12:57 am)  _Second floor, opposite side of the house than Frank’s room, end of the hall_

(12:57 am) Thanks

 

~

 

(1:21 am)  HELP 

(1:21 am)  PADFOOT JUST BARFED ALL OVER THE PLACE. I NEED HELP GETTING HIM HOME 

(1:21 am)  He’s too drunk to function atm, and I don’t exactly have a whole lot of upper body strength 

(1:22 am) _Prongs is on his way. I'm like chaperoning Alice and Frank rn, they're getting /very/ flirtatious._

(1:22 am)  Don't cock block them, they're adults 

 

~

 

(1:42 am) **IM SO GLAAD WEE MET TO NIGHTT UR LKIE SUPRE COOOL**

(1:42 am) **THSNKS FOR YELLLING AT THOSE ASSWOLES FIR ME**

(1:42 am)  Go to sleep, Padfoot 

(1:42 am) **i am sleep**

 

~

 

(2:03 am) _DUDE_

(2:03 am) _I JUST WALKED IN ON ALICE AND FRANK!!!!_

(2:04 am)  What were they doingg??? 

(2:04 am) _WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY WERE DOING?!?!?!?!_

(2:04 am) _I don’t know if I’ll ever get the image of Frank’s white hairy ass out of my head_

(2:05 am)  LOLOLOLOL!! 

(2:05 am)  Are you ever going to come dance with mee?!?!?!? 

(2:05 am) _I’m too high for loud music, rn_

(2:06 am)  OH MY GOD 

(2:06 am) _Sry_

 

~

 

(2:43 am)  THEY SHUTT DOWN THE BASEMENT!!! 

(2:44 am)  WHERE AM I GOING TO DANVE??? 

(2:44 am) _Well, we’re still going strong upstairs…_

(2:44 am)  Is everyone stull smoking? 

(2:45 am) _Nah, we turned their brotherhood room into a dance floor - second floor, to the left, end of the hall_

(2:45 am) _AND THERE’S PIZZA!!!!_

(2:45 am)  YESS!! 

(2:45 am)  I’m cominng! 

-

(2:57 am) _You coming, Lily?_

(2:58 am)  Did you know that staires have two sides to them?  The side you step onn and the side that makes it tal 

(2:58 am) _Lily are you okay?? Where are you_

(2:58 am)  I’m on the stairs 

(2:59 am)  I feel like I’m climbing a moountaain 

(2:59 am) _I’m coming to find you_

 

~

 

(3:06 am) _Hey! Can you come help me with Lily?  She needs to go to bed, I think she lost count of how much she drank…_

(3:08 am)  _Sure, I’ll be there in a minute_

(3:08 am) _Tell Frank I’m sorry for dragging you away ;)_

(3:09 am)  _Shut the fuck up_

 

~

 

(3:22 am)  Thank youu for taking care of me, i’m sorry i’m just a sloppy drunkk 

(3:26 am)  _Don’t worry about it honey, I’m glad you’re safe in bed now_

 

~

 

(3:54 am)  _Did you take my lighter???_

(3:55 am) _The blue one?_

(3:55 am) _Prongs had it last_

(3:56 am)  _God dammit_

 

~

 

(3:56 am)  _POTTER_

(3:56 am)  _DO YOU HAVE MY BLUE LIGHTER_

(3:57 am) Imm slwwpung

(3:57 am)  _Sry, ttyl_

(3:57 am) mmmmk

* * *

Sunday, September 12

 

(11:42 pm) Yes, I have your lighter, I’ve got football practice in 15 minutes, can I give it to you after?

(11:43 pm)  _Sure, thanks hon_

 

~

 

(12:04 pm) Dude, Practice started 5 minutes ago! Where are you??

(12:10 pm) Coach is going to kick your ass for not being here

(2:13 pm) **I just spent three hours in the bathroom barfing, there’s no way I’m coming to practice**

(4:01 pm) Oh no.. :(

(4:01 pm) You better tell Hooch that you were sick and not hung over.  She’s getting ready to whoop your ass

(4:02 pm) I’m gonna stop at the dining hall, grab some food, want me to pick you up anything?

(4:02 pm) **Nah, I’m there already, trying to eat hashbrowns**

(4:02 pm) Aight, I’ll come and join you

 

~

 

(12:36 pm)  I am SO sorry, about last night 

(12:36 pm)  _Don’t even mention it, honey, you’re fine_

(12:37 pm)  _You’re not used to frat parties are you?_

(12:37 pm)  No, no I’m not… 

(12:37 pm)  That was easily the drunkest I’ve ever been in my whole life 

(12:38 pm)  _Have you puked yet?_

(12:38 pm)  No, I’m trying to hold it in 

(12:38 pm)  _My advice, let it out then drink a shit ton of water_

(12:38 pm)  _You might not want to, and you might not keep it down, but it’s the best thing you can do_

(12:39 pm)  Thanks, Alice 

(12:39 pm)  _Np_

 

~

 

(1:21 pm)  I feel like death 

(1:22 pm) _Oh honey… I’m sorry :(_

(1:22 pm) _Did you have a fun time at least?_

(1:23 pm)  I DID!! Alice is a fucking saint 

(1:23 pm)  And Padfoot is hilarious 

(1:24 pm)  I wish I’d gotten a chance to flirt with Pringles 

(1:24 pm) _So his name isn’t Pringles, its Prongs, or Potter_

(1:24 pm)  Oh! That sort of makes more sense 

(1:25 pm) _I don’t know, Alice and Frank kept calling him Potter, but Padfoot kept calling him Prongs, so idk_

(1:25 pm)  I think I’m going to keep calling him Pringles until I figure out his real name 

(1:25 pm) _Lol, aight_

(1:26 pm)  Did you have fun last night? 

(1:26 pm) _I did!_

(1:26 pm) _It was really comfortable and fun and Alice did a good job of making me feel included_

(1:27 pm)  Yeah, I like Alice a lot 

(1:27 pm)  Thank you for helping her put me to bed last night… 

(1:27 pm)  I didn’t want you to have to do that 

(1:28 pm) _Shit happens hon :)_

(1:28 pm) _Don’t worry about it_

(1:28 pm) _Besides, It’s university! What else are we supposed to do? :P_

(1:29 pm)  Lol 

(1:29 pm)  According to my parents we’re supposed to study, meet new people, and find out who we really are 

(1:29 pm) _And frat parties can help with that_

(1:30 pm) _For instance, I learned that you are quite the dancer!_

(1:30 pm) _You do realize you were on the dance floor in the basement for like… four hours?_

(1:30 pm)  It was NOT four hours! 

(1:30 pm)  No WONDER my feet hurt so bad.. 

(1:31 pm) _Lol_

(1:31 pm) _Yes it was four hours_

(1:31 pm)  Oh lord… 

(1:33 pm) _Question…_

(1:33 pm) _Did you get anyones number last night?_

(1:34 pm)  I got Alice’s and Padfoot’s 

(1:34 pm) _Ahh…_

(1:35 pm)  Why… 

(1:35 pm) _Well, I didn’t get anyone’s.. Which I feel kind of weird about_

(1:35 pm)  Well you have Alice’s right?  Because of the play 

(1:36 pm) _Yeah, but like, I really wanted Padfoot’s_

(1:36 pm) _He’s sooo hot_

(1:37 pm)  You barely spent any time with him!! 

(1:37 pm)  You didn’t even help when he was puking everywhere! You sent Pringles down instead! 

(1:37 pm) _I know!!_

(1:38 pm) _I’m sorry_

(1:38 pm) _I was being a high chicken shit_

(1:38 pm)  Yeah… 

(1:39 pm)  About that 

(1:39 pm)  I didn’t know you smoked… 

(1:40 pm) _Well, I haven’t since the summer_

(1:40 pm) _It’s not something I do (or did) every day or anything_

(1:40 pm) _But it was my version of alcohol, if that makes sense.  It’s like going to a party but being calm not hyper_

(1:41 pm)  Okay…? 

(1:41 pm)  I just thought… given your history 

(1:41 pm) _Oh, I see what you’re saying_

(1:42 pm) _No, i’m not addicted to it_

(1:42 pm) _It was actually one of the things that helped me quit in the first place_

(1:42 pm)  I’m not going to pretend to be an expert or anything, but isn’t the easiest way to quit an addiction is to replace it with something else?  And isn’t that like not good? 

(1:43 pm) _Yes…_

(1:43 pm) _And I did_

(1:43 pm) _So, I replaced oxy for a while with things like chocolate and knitting and sleep_

(1:44 pm) _But that can only be sustained for so long, so as I was trying to quit chocolate and sleep (knitting’s actually productive), I found pot and it wasn’t a replacement, but it helped the process along._

(1:44 pm)  REMUS LUPIN THE FAIRY KING WHO KNITS! 

(1:44 pm)  Sorry, please continue 

(1:45 pm) _Shut up_

(1:45 pm) _Basically, now there isn’t anything that I /need/ in your typical addict sense_

(1:46 pm) _I’ve been clean for a year and a half, but it’s still something I have to work on every single day_

(1:46 pm) _Pot helps me not want it_

(1:46 pm) _It also helps calm me down in high stress situations - like parties_

(1:47 pm)  _AND it does help with the phantom pain that I still get_

(1:47 pm) _But like I said, I don’t do it a whole lot_

(1:47 pm) _I probably only do it once a month or so_

(1:47 pm) _A bit more last summer because I went to all these outdoor concerts with my friend Fabian and those were high stress situations_

(1:48 pm)  Okay 

(1:48 pm)  Thanks for explaining 

(1:48 pm)  I didn’t mean to sound patronizing or anything, but it didn’t make a whole lot of sense, given your history 

(1:49 pm)  Like I said last night, I’ve never done it before 

(1:49 pm)  So, I don’t know how it makes one feel 

(1:49 pm)  I just want to help you with it and I wasn’t sure if pot was something I should be worried about… 

(1:50 pm) _ <3 <3 <3 <3 _

(1:50 pm) _I super appreciate that_

(1:50 pm) _But no, it’s nothing you should worry about_

(1:50 pm) _Is anyone in your life a recovering addict?_

(1:51 pm)  Besides you? No. 

(1:51 pm) _Okay_

(1:51 pm) _I would look some stuff up online (if you’re serious about helping me that is)_

(1:52 pm) _There’s a lot of good resources about what to look for and signs that someone’s started using again, or that they’ve found a new fix, etc._

(1:52 pm) _That way you don’t just have to take my word but you can also be informed…_

(1:52 pm) _Just a thought…_

(1:53 pm)  No, it’s a great thought! 

(1:53 pm)  And yes, I was serious 

(1:54 pm)  You is good people and I want to help if I can :) 

(1:54 pm)  I’ll look some stuff up tonight 

(1:55 pm) _Okay :)_

(1:55 pm) _And you don’t have to or anything, but it might help answer some questions for you_

(1:55 pm)  Yeah, definitely 

(1:55 pm)  I know you don’t like talking about it, I’m sorry I brought it up! 

(1:56 pm) _Don’t be!_

(1:56 pm) _It’s something I should be more comfortable talking about_

(1:56 pm) _And I’d much rather you ask questions than assume something that ends up being wrong_

(1:57 pm)  Fair :) 

(1:58 pm)  ON A BRIGHTER NOTE 

(1:58 pm)  Food? You want to get some with me?? 

(1:59 pm) _Sure!_

(1:59 pm) _I’ll meet you at the dining hall in 10?_

(1:59 pm)  Sounds perfect! 


	7. Freshman Year - Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be fooled by how long this one is! It was difficult to write, but is also the prerequisite for the next chapter where... well... shit hits the fan. Let me know what you think! Happy reading!
> 
> Because this is a greek university AU I've switched up the names of the four Hogwarts houses (which parallel to the Fraternity's and Sorority's mentioned)
> 
> Gryffindor became Gamma Lion (fraternity) and Gamma Griffin (sorority)  
> Hufflepuff became Eta Badger (fraternity) and Eta Puffin (sorority)  
> Ravenclaw became Rho Eagle (fraternity) and Rho Raven (sorority)  
> Slytherin became Zeta Snake (fraternity) and Sigma Snake (sorority)

_ Remus is italicized text _

_ Alice is italicized and underlined text _

**Sirius is bolded text**  

Lily is underlined text 

James is regular text

* * *

 

Sunday, September 12 - cont.

 

(5:12 pm)  _ Hey, thanks so much for last night. That was a lot more fun than I expected it to be (no offense).  _

(5:13 pm)  _ Oh honey!! I'm so glad you had fun! :) You and Potter seemed to click _

(5:13 pm)  _ Yeah! He's a cool guy _

(5:14 pm)  _ How’s Frank…?? ;) ;) _

(5:14 pm)  _ OH, fuck you! _

(5:14 pm)  _ Are you two like… a ~thing~ now??? :P _

(5:15 pm)  _ Dude! I don’t know! _

(5:15 pm)  _ I’ve had a low grade crush on him forEVER!! _

(5:15 pm)  _ I’m sorry you walked in on us though… we should have locked the door… _

(5:16 pm)  _ It’s cool! I’m happy someone’s getting some :P _

(5:16 pm)  _ Yeah! What’s going on with you and Lily?? You didn’t spend a whole lot of time together last night… _

(5:16 pm)  _ Nothings going on… why? _

(5:16 pm)  _ I’m just not used to couples spending time apart from each other at a party… especially because it was just her and Snuffles for a while _

(5:17 pm)  _ OH MY GOD _

(5:17 pm)  _ No!!! _

(5:17 pm)  _ Lily and I are NOT dating! _

(5:17 pm)  _ We’re good friends, that’s it! _

(5:18 pm)  _ OH!! _

(5:18 pm)  _ LOL OKAY _

(5:18 pm)  _ Sorry, I just kind of assumed! _

(5:18 pm)  _ Do we act like a couple??? _

(5:19 pm)  _ Not really, that’s why I was asking if everything’s okay :P _

(5:19 pm)  _ Thought there might be some trouble in paradise _

(5:19 pm)  _ But if there’s no paradise then NEVER MIND! _

(5:20 pm)  _ LOL Yeah, lily and I are NOT a thing :P _

(5:20 pm)  _ Good to know! _

 

~

 

(8:12 pm)  **Hey! Thanks for helping take care of me this weekend, I’m sorry I was such a drunk**

(8:14 pm)  Hey!

(8:14 pm)  Don’t even worry about it! Remus and Alice ended up putting my ass to bed at like 3:30 in the morning because I couldn’t figure out how to climb stairs…

(8:15 pm)  **Oh no!**

(8:15 pm)  **Well, did you have a fun time at least?**

(8:15 pm)  I did! :) Thanks

(8:16 pm)  Did you? Besides the puking and the almost fight?

(8:16 pm)  **Remind me one day to tell you about my family…**

(8:16 pm)  **Make sure there are cigars and whiskey… it’s a bit of a story**

(8:17 pm)  Lol, I look forward to it

(8:17 pm)  **But yes, I had a good time, despite the unpleasantries**

(8:17 pm)  YAY!!

 

* * *

Monday, September 13

 

(10:12 am)  _ ARE YOU GONNA GO THROUGH WITH IT?!??! _

(10:13 am)  **He fucking has to man!! :D**

(10:13 am) Have I mentioned lately that I hate both of you…

(10:14 am)  _ That is a price I am willing to pay! :P _

(10:14 am) Thaaaanks…

(10:15 am)  _ What time should I arrive with the camera?? _

(10:15 am)  **Noon sharp!**

(10:15 am)  **Just as all the classes are letting out**

(10:16 am)  _ Rodger Rodger! _

 

~

 

(10:53 am) So, I’m not sure if you care or not, but because I lost the bet (despite you attempting to help) my sentence has been passed. If you care to witness the embarrassment that will shortly take place, the quad at noon would be the place to be.

(10:57 am)  As much as my narcissistic nature enjoys watching other people embarrass themselves, I will be in class at noon, sorry!

(10:57 am) No worries, should I keep you updated?

(10:58 am)  Lol, sure

 

~

 

(10:53 am)  Desk number guy just texted me!

(10:54 am)  _ Oh? _

(10:54 am)  Yeah, said I should be in the quad at noon to witness his embarrassment

(10:55 am)  I guess whatever he has to do he has to do it publically

(10:55 am)  _ Well, the other guy on the phone said he had to run through campus naked...so… it might be that _

(10:55 am)  OH MY GOD

(10:55 am)  _ Have you responded? _

(10:56 am)  No…

(10:56 am)  Do you think I should?

(10:56 am)  _ Couldn’t hurt… _

(11:04 am)  So, are you going to go to the quad at noon? I’ve got class

(11:04 am)  _ As much as I enjoy seeing random naked guys running through campus - I’ll pass :P _

(11:05 am)  Fair point :P

 

~

 

(12:16 pm) So, I was not arrested. I had a few people scream at me, a few people take pictures and my friend, Sirius, got a video. Which is surprising as he was also doubled over laughing his ass off

(1:02 pm)  Well, I'm glad you weren't arrested. Sorry I missed it. :P

(1:03 pm) Lol, it's alright. I appreciate you attempting to get me out of it. 

(1:03 pm)  No problem, stranger

(1:04 pm) Haha, my name’s James btw 

 

~

 

(1:04 pm)  Remmmyyyyy

(1:05 pm)  _ Yes? _

(1:05 pm)  Phone number guy just told me his name…

(1:06 pm)  Am I am asshole for giving him a fake name?

(1:06 pm)  _ Why are you still talking to him? _

(1:06 pm)  _ Weren't you furious at him just a few days ago? _

(1:07 pm)  Ehhh. I've calmed down

(1:07 pm)  _ And no, you're not an asshole for giving him a fake name. That's pretty normal actually _

(1:08 pm)  Okay good!

 

~

 

(1:08 pm)  Nice to meet you James, people call me Red

(1:09 pm) Are you a spy?

(1:09 pm) Or a crazy Russian prison cook?

(1:10 pm)  LOL

(1:10 pm)  That's much more exciting than being a comp sci major

(1:10 pm) Lol

(1:10 pm) Are you in a house?

(1:11 pm)  No, rushing isn't really my thing…

(1:11 pm)  But I'm only a freshman, I have time if I ever change my mind. 

(1:12 pm) Ahh, fellow freshy’s!

(1:12 pm) Yeah, my mom didn't rush till her sophomore year, she loved it though

(1:13 pm)  You're a freshman - go figures

(1:13 pm) What does that mean??

(1:14 pm)  Well the only people who would run naked through campus are either freshmen or seniors

(1:14 pm)  Freshmen because they're dumb, Seniors because they've got nothing left to lose

(1:15 pm) I want to take offense to that, but you're very accurate. 

(1:15 pm) Never make a bet with a best friend who’ll make you follow through

(1:16 pm)  Lol. I'll keep that in mind

(1:17 pm)  Are you in a house?

(1:18 pm) Yeah! Gamma Lions, baby!!

(1:18 pm)  Ahh

(1:18 pm)  I only know a few Lions

(1:19 pm) Oh yeah? Who?

(1:19 pm)  Well, my best friends roommate is a Lion, his name's Peter, and I just met two other pledges this weekend, Pringles and Snuffles 

(1:20 pm) What are those names?!?!?!?

 

~

 

(1:20 pm) GUYS

(1:21 pm) ALICE WHAT NICKNAME DID YOU GIVE TO SIRIUS????

(1:22 pm)  **Woah, I'm getting the real name treatment, must be serious..!!! :D**

(1:22 pm) Fuck off Padfoot!

(1:23 pm)  _ I call him Snuffles, why? _

(1:23 pm) PADFOOT!! DOES ANYONE ELSE CALL YOU SNUFFLES????

(1:24 pm)  **Not that I know of…**

(1:24 pm)  **What’s going on?**

(1:25 pm) I’ll tell you later! I’m flirting!!!

(1:25 pm)  **Jesus Christ mate! How desperate can you get!**

 

~

 

(1:21 pm)  Haha, I didn't come up with them. Well Pringles I did, he just doesn't know it yet. 

(1:25 pm) Lol

(1:25 pm) What're their real names, if I might ask…

(1:26 pm)  You know… I don't know

(1:26 pm)  I didn't spend a whole lot of time with Pringles. And snuffles passed out early into the night so I never got a chance to ask them…

(1:27 pm) Okay

(1:27 pm) Sorry if I'm being weird, just I didn't expect you to be a freshman or to know any of my pledge class

(1:28 pm)  No worries 

(1:28 pm)  So, do you know your major yet?

(1:29 pm) NOT YET!  

(1:29 pm) So...

cont…

 

~

 

(5:12 pm)  _ IF YOU EXPLAINED YOURSELF TO SNUFFLES AND NOT ME IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS POTTER! _

(5:13 pm) No! I haven’t been back to the room yet today, I had a meeting with my sneezing chem tutor and all this other shit i had to do including

(5:14 pm) MY FUCKING LIT PROFESSOR GIVING ME THE SIDE EYE BECAUSE SHE SAW ME NAKED TODAY!!!

(5:15 pm)  _ OH MY GOD No!!! _

(5:15 pm)  _ Who’s your lit professor? _

(5:16 pm) McGonagall 

(5:16 pm) She’s CHAIR of the department!!

(5:17 pm)  _ Oh my god!! _

(5:17 pm)  _ Frank told me about her, she’s fair but VERY strict _

(5:17 pm) I’ve noticed….

(5:18 pm)  _ Wait. _

(5:18 pm)  _ Was she like… hitting on you???!?!?!?! _

(5:18 pm) Lol. No.

(5:19 pm) She was disapproving at best.

(5:19 pm)  _ Lol _

(5:19 pm)  _ Okay! _

(5:20 pm)  _ So why were you asking about Snuffles? _

(5:20 pm)  **I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO THIS AS WELL EXCEPT SOME ASSHOLES HAVE BEEN BLOWING UP MY PHONE HAVING THEIR OWN CONVERSATION WHILE I AM SLEEPING!!!**

(5:21 pm)  **PLEASE TELL ME THEN MOVE YOUR CONVERSATION ELSEWHERE**

(5:21 pm) What the fuck are you doing asleep?!?!?!

(5:22 pm) We have practice in 8 minutes, dude

(5:22 pm)  _ OOOOOOoooooo _

(5:22 pm)  _ Snuffles in trouble! _

(5:22 pm)  _ THAT RHYMED! _

(5:23 pm)  **No, it really didn’t**

(5:23 pm)  _ Shhhhh _

(5:23 pm) Are you coming to practice???

(5:24 pm) Have you TALKED to Hooch yet?

(5:24 pm)  **Prongs, I don’t want to hear it!**

(5:24 pm) PAAADDDFOOOOTTTT!!

(5:25 pm)  **I’m being a coward okay!**

(5:25 pm)  **Maybe I should just quit the team…**

(5:25 pm) Padfoot, it hasn’t even been a MONTH

(5:25 pm) Come on, stick it out, at least for the term?

(5:26 pm) Please????

(5:26 pm)  **For your information, I’m pulling on the uniform now…**

(5:26 pm) YAY!!!!

(5:26 pm) You better run!

(5:27 pm)  _ I hate to return to the original subject _

(5:27 pm)  _ But why were you asking about snuffles? _

(5:28 pm) OH!

(5:28 pm) The girl who texted late about the bet (she says her name’s Red) said she knew some Lion pledges and I asked her who and she said she knew Peter (the wormy bloke) and two guys named Snuffles and Pringles

(5:28 pm)  _ OH MY GOD _

(5:28 pm) I wanted to know if she knew Padfoot!

(5:29 pm)  **Everyone knows me - I don’t seem to know anyone though - never heard of ‘Red’**

(5:29 pm)  _ Have fun at practice boys!! _

(5:29 pm)  ***non committal grunt***

 

~

 

(5:31 pm)  REEEMMMMMMYYYYYYY

(5:31 pm)  _ *pulls head out of homework* _

(5:31 pm)  _ *stands up* _

(5:31 pm)  _ *stretches* _

(5:31 pm)  _ *slaps face a few times* _

(5:32 pm)  _ yeeeeeeessssss? _

(5:32 pm)  So… so …. so….

(5:32 pm)  _ Lils…. Come on… _

(5:32 pm)  Call me Red, because that’s a badass name and it’s university, I can be badass if I want to be!

(5:33 pm)  _ OOOOkay _

(5:33 pm)  _ Red…. _

(5:33 pm)  _ What’s up? _

(5:34 pm)  I’VE BEEN FLIRTING WITH DESK NUMBER GUY

(5:34 pm)  _ WHAT?!! _

(5:34 pm)  YEAH!

(5:35 pm)  Well, okay, maybe it’s not so much flirting as more like friendly conversation…

(5:35 pm)  _ But like 3 days ago you hated him for no reason!! _

(5:35 pm)  I was wrong!

(5:35 pm)  We were texting today because he ran naked through the quad and then we just never stopped talking!

(5:36 pm)  He’s on the football team and he just went into practice, but we’ve literally been texting since noon today!

(5:36 pm)  _ Wow _

(5:36 pm)  _ #jealous _

(5:36 pm)  Oh fuck off! :P

(5:37 pm)  _ You told him your name was Red? _

(5:37 pm)  Yep!

(5:37 pm)  I’ll tell him my real name when the time is right!

(5:38 pm)  _ OKAY _

 

* * *

 

Tuesday, September 14

 

...cont...

(1:10 pm) I made it through a lunch hour without running naked through campus!!

(1:11 pm)  Yay! I’m so proud of you! :P

...cont...

 

~

 

(3:34 pm)  **YO GIRL!**

(3:34 pm)  **TWO THINGS**

(3:35 pm)  _ Yes, Snuffles? _

(3:35 pm)  **ONE**

(3:35 pm)  **YOU NEED A NICKNAME**

(3:36 pm)  _ LOL _

(3:36 pm)  _ Okay… _

(3:36 pm)  **TWO**

(3:36 pm)  **HOW ARE THINGS WITH FRANK**

(3:37 pm)  **??????**

(3:38 pm)  _ Ummm… So things with Frank are good, I guess.  We’re not like dating or exclusive or anything, we’re still just friends.  I can’t tell if he’s actually flirting with me or if I think he’s flirting with me because I want him to be flirting with me… _

(3:38 pm)  **:(**

(3:39 pm)  **Didn’t you guys have sex?**

(3:39 pm)  _ Yeah! _

(3:39 pm)  _ But like, that doesn’t mean anything… _

(3:40 pm)  _ We’ve always been good friends, but I don’t know if he wants more _

(3:40 pm)  **Why don’t you talk to him?**

(3:40 pm)  _ I don’t think we’re there yet… _

(3:41 pm)  _ Having that conversation makes it all real, I’m happy living in this pretend ignorance where we pretend like everything’s normal _

(3:41 pm)  **OOooookay**

(3:42 pm)  **BACK TO MY FIRST POINT**

(3:42 pm)  **(because I’m sorry, I have no input on your pretend friend life/love life with Frank)**

(3:42 pm)  _ Lol _

(3:42 pm)  _ Okay… _

(3:43 pm)  **WHAT DO YOU WANT YOUR NICKNAME TO BE**

(3:43 pm)  _ You can’t just ask me that! _

(3:43 pm)  _ A nickname has to arise naturally! _

(3:44 pm)  **It’s really weird calling you Alice, tbh**

(3:44 pm)  _ Why? _

(3:44 pm)  **BECAUSE YOUR PROFESSORS CALL YOU THAT AND I’M NOT YOUR PROFESSOR!!!**

(3:45 pm)  _ I feel like this is a boarding school thing coming out… I’m perfectly happy being called Alice _

(3:45 pm)  **FINE!**

(3:45 pm)  **YOU HAVE FORTHWITH GIVEN UP ALL VETO POWER YOU MIGHT HAVE HAD OVER ANY NICKNAME YOU MAY BE GIVEN AT ANY POINT IN THE FUTURE**

(3:45 pm)  _ WHAT!! _

(3:45 PM)  _ NO!!! _

(3:45 pm)  _ I CAN STILL VETO!! YOU MAY NOT GIVE ME SOME STUPID NICKNAME SNUFFLES!!! _

(3:46 pm)  **Hark who’s talking!**

(3:46 pm)  **I PUT UP WITH SNUFFLES AND YOU WILL PUT UP WITH YOUR NICK NAME**

(3:46 pm)  **As soon as Prongs and I have come up with one! :)**

(3:46 pm)  _ FIIIINE _

 

* * *

 

Wednesday, September 15

 

...cont...

(6:32 pm)  Do you ever zone out while reading and then have to go back and re-read like pages and pages because you don’t remember any of it?

(6:33 pm) ALL THE TIME

(6:33 pm)  Well, I just zoned out while coding… I didn’t know it was possible to do that, but my code is SHIT

(6:34 pm) LOL Oh no!

...cont...

 

* * *

 

Thursday, September 16

 

(3:54 pm)  **WE HAVE COME UP WITH A NICKNAME FOR YOU!!!**

(3:55 pm)  _ OH lord….. What is it??? _

(3:55 pm)  **Seelie**

(3:56 pm)  _ OOOOkay… _

(3:56 pm)  _ Reasoning behind nick name, please? _

(3:57 pm)  **So…**

(3:57 pm)  **I can’t give you too much explanation without explaining where Prongs and Padfoot came from, but basically we figured out that your spirit animal is a Fairy, and Seelie grew from that**

(3:57 pm)  _ My SPIRIT animal??? _

(3:57 pm)  _ Are you two 12 year old girls?? _

(3:58 pm)  **Prongs is**

(3:58 pm)  _ Lol _

(3:58 pm)  **But you are now Seelie, and this makes me happy because calling you Alice was …. weird….**

(3:58 pm)  _ Okay! _

(3:59 pm)  _ I’m good with Seelie, though you do know it’s the same number of syllables as Alice and therefore defeats the purpose of a nickname... _

(3:59 pm)  **WE CANNOT CALL YOU ALICE ANYMORE**

(3:59 pm)  **And nicknames are not there to be short, they’re there to make me happy! :P**

(4:00 pm)  **SRY**

(4:00 pm)  _ Aight _

 

~

 

...cont...

(8:23 pm) MY ROOMMATE WONT GET FOOD WITH ME AND IM VERY SAD

(8:25 pm)  What?!!

(8:25 pm)  SIRIUS!!! Come on!  Get your shit together!!

(8:25 pm)  I’d get food with you, but I already ate

(8:26 pm) No worries

(8:26 pm) I appreciate that

...cont…

 

* * *

 

Friday, September 17

 

(10:21 am)  _ How’s James? _

(10:22 am)  Fuck off

(10:23 am)  _ You’ve been talking to him non stop since MONDAY _

(10:23 am)  _ In college terms that’s an eternity! _

(10:24 am)  _ Why don’t you like meet up in person?? _

(10:24 am)  BECAUSE IM A CHICKEN SHIT!

(10:25 am)  _ I am well versed in being a chicken shit and I just say, you are not it _

(10:25 am)  Well, with him I am!!

(10:25 am)  _ AT LEAST ask him what he’s doing this weekend so we can casually stalk him… _

(10:26 am)  OH MY GOD THAT IS THE BEST IDEA ON THE FACE OF THIS PLANET

(10:26 am)  But I don’t think I’m ready for that…

(10:26 am)  _ Oh? _

(10:26 am)  _ Why not? _

(10:27 am)  What if he ends up being an asshole, or like really not attractive, or something?

(10:27 am)  I’m just not ready for that disappointment

(10:27 am)  And yeah we’ve been texting, but we haven’t been like… you know… anything

(10:27 am)  _ You don’t have to sext with him to be flirting!!! _

(10:27 am)  I know!

(10:27 am)  _ And since when did you start caring about looks??? _

(10:28 am)  I don’t!!

(10:28 am)  Mostly

(10:28 am)  I’m not picky or anything..

(10:28 am)  But like the image in my head is of this tall ripped forward and if he ends up being a short pudgy goalie, I’ll be a little disappointed

(10:28 am)  _ So, that makes sense.. _

(10:29 am)  _ But you’re still being ridiculous! _

(10:29 am)  I KNOW!!

(10:29 am)  _ You are borderline insufferable when you have a crush! _

(10:30 am)  I’m sorry!! It’s exciting and scary all at once!!!

(10:30 am)  How has your day been so far??

(10:30 am)  ^ attempt at being a normal human being…

(10:31 am)  _ Lol!! Good attempt _

(10:31 am)  _ My day has been fine! Thanks for asking :P _

(10:31 am)  _ I’m not looking forward to doing the fish report for bio… it’s scaring me slightly… _

(10:32 am)  Really? It doesn’t look too horrible

(10:32 am)  _ YOURE GOOD AT SCIENCE YOUR OPINION DOES NOT MATTER _

(10:32 am)  Fuck off

(10:32 am)  _ :D _

 

~

 

...cont...

(11:29 am) I am so happy it’s Friday it’s not even funny!

(11:30 am)  I know what you mean!!

(11:30 am)  I’m just going to sit back and relax tonight, not do anything :P

(11:30 am) That sounds lovely!

(11:31 am) I think I’m going to do the same

(11:31 am) Plus we have practice really early Saturday morning, so I’d rather not risk missing it

(11:32 am)  Reasonable

(11:32 am)  When’s your first game?

(11:32 am) Next weekend

(11:33 am) It’s an away game though

(11:33 am) And then it’s every weekend until December

(11:33 am)  Wow!

(11:33 am) Yeah

(11:34 am) In a lot of ways this is my last weekend of freedom

(11:34 am) Aka, without a game, so i /should/ be taking advantage of it…

(11:34 am)  Will you go out then?

(11:35 am) Probably not

(11:35 am) Sirius’ll want to, but honestly I’m just exhausted

(11:35 am)  Lol, I understand

...cont...

 

~

 

(3:23 pm)  _ Hey Remus! _

(3:24 pm)  _ Hey Alice!  _

(3:24 pm)  _ What’s up? _

(3:24 pm)  _ 1) What’s the rehearsal schedule for next week? _

(3:25 pm)  _ 2) What’re you (and/or you and Lily) doing this weekend? _

(3:25 pm)  _ Um… _

(3:25 pm)  _ So the rehearsal schedule hasn’t been posted yet and it’s been freaking me out too _

(3:26 pm)  _ And as far as I know neither Lily nor I have plans… _

(3:26 pm)  _ Cool, thanks! _

(3:27 pm)  _ Hold up _

 

~

 

(3:27 pm)  _ Yo! Men! _

(3:28 pm) Yo! Woman!

(3:28 pm)  **HI SEELIE!!! :P**

(3:28 pm)  _ Do you guys have plans for the weekend???? _

(3:28 pm)  _ Up for a repeat of last weekend?!?!?!? :D _

(3:29 pm)  **I think you might actually be out to kill us…**

(3:29 pm) **You do realize that last weekend was BAD right???**

(3:29 pm)  **Like, I was still hungover on Monday kind of bad…**

(3:30 pm) Yeah, I think for me at least, I’m gonna stay in…

(3:30 pm) There’s only so much a man can take!

(3:31 pm)  **Yeah, and you’ve got to impress your girlfriend!**

(3:31 pm)  _ WOAH WOAH WOAH _

(3:31 pm)  _ WHAT IS THIS?!? _

(3:32 pm)  **THE GIRL WHO TEXTED HIM JUST AFTER THE DEADLINE (RED)! THEY HAVE BEEN TEXTING NON STOP SINCE MONDAY!!!**

(3:32 pm)  **ITS INSANITY!! AND HE DOESN’T WANT TO MEET HER IN PERSON BECAUSE HE’S AFRAID HE WONT BE ABLE TO IMPRESS HER**

(3:32 pm)  _ Ohhhh my god!!! Potter!!!!! _

(3:32 pm)  _ That is really kind of cute! :P _

(3:33 pm) Shut up, Sees!

(3:33 pm)  _ YOU CANNOT NICKNAME MY NICKNAME!! _

(3:33 pm)  _ IT’S NICKNAME INCEPTION _

(3:33 pm)  _ ITS NICKCEPTION! _

(3:34 pm) LOL!

(3:34 pm) Too late!

(3:34 pm) I call Padfoot, Pads all the time

(3:34 pm)  **Its true, he does**

(3:34 pm)  **AND YOU LOST VETO POWER!!**

(3:34 pm)  **:P**

(3:35 pm)  _ ARRRRG _

(3:35 pm)  _ Whatever :P _

 

~

 

(3:33 pm)  _ Hey! _

(3:33 pm)  _ So, neither Potter nor Snuffles wants to go out this weekend… they say they’re still working off last weekend… _

(3:34 pm)  _ Do you guys wanna come out with me?? Go EXPLORING?!??! _

(3:34 pm)  Oh hello group text! How are you today?? :P

(3:34 pm)  I’d rather stay in, personally, at least tonight, last weekend was a little crazy…

(3:35 pm)  _ REMUS?????? _

(3:35 pm)  _ COME ON MY FAIRY KING!!! DONT LET ME DOWN! _

(3:36 pm)  _ For the record, if we go to a public place, I won’t be drinking (long story for a different time) _

(3:36 pm)  _ But I’ll certainly explore Hogsmead with you! :) _

(3:36 pm)  _ YAY!!! WE HAVE A WINNER!! _

(3:37 pm)  _ COME ON DOWN!!! _

(3:37 pm)  OH MY GOD ALICE

(3:37 pm)  _ Shhhhh :P _

 

* * *

 

Saturday, September 18

 

(10:22 am)  How was hanging out with Alice last night?

(10:22 am)  Is it weird for me to be a tad jealous?

(10:23 am)  _ Lol! _

(10:23 am)  _ And not that weird _

(10:24 am)  _ So long as you don't start forbidding me to hangout with people. :P _

(10:24 am)  Lol

(10:24 am)  No, I'm not gonna be THAT guy

(10:25 am)  It was just a bit of fear of missing out kicking in 

(10:25 am)  _ You WERE invited. Though I understand  _

(10:25 am)  _ It was a lot of fun! _

(10:26 am)  _ We found this bar, the Hogs Head, it was full of townies and by full i mean there were like 3 people in there and I’m CERTAIN the pub didn’t meet ANY of the health and safety codes _

(10:26 am)  OH MY GOD!! Ugg

(10:26 am)  _ Lol, yeah _

(10:27 am)  _ We didn’t end up getting anything there, we just wandered around.  Found out that Prongs (Pringles to you) has a girlfriend :/ sorry love _

(10:27 am)  Awww

(10:27 am)  Thanks for asking for me! :P

(10:28 am)  _ Lol, np _

(10:28 am)  _ She did say it wasn’t completely official yet, but that if they don’t get together soon she’s going to murder them _

(10:28 am)  LOL!! Okay!

(10:28 am)  Sounds like Alice :P

(10:28 am)  I’m perfectly content flirting with James right now anyway

(10:29 am)  _ Yeah! LOL _

(10:29 am)  _ And then I asked about Padfoot and she said that he’s not with anyone, but she wouldn’t tell me if he likes men or not… _

(10:29 am)  DUDE

(10:29 am)  I could probably find that out for you!

(10:30 am)  OR YOU COULD ASK HIM YOURSELF

(10:30 am)  _ AGAIN WITH THE YOU HAVE MORE BALLS THAN ME THING! _

(10:30 am)  Lol

(10:31 am)  _ And anyway, I don’t even want a relationship right now, I haven’t had one since I got clean and the idea of bringing someone into my mess of a life just doesn’t feel right _

(10:31 am)  <3 <3 <3

(10:32 am)  I understand

(10:32 am)  But just know that not everyone is an enabler, not everyone is an asshole, and some times people actually help instead of hindering

(10:32 am)  _ Yeah, I know… _

(10:32 am)  _ Thanks lils… _

(10:33 am)  _ Also, I feel like I should get to know him a bit better first… _

(10:33 am)  _ Currently all I know is he wears nail polish, doesn’t like most of his family, and is a sloppy drunk _

(10:33 am)  _ None of which is terribly informative, nor is any of it in context _

(10:34 am)  Lol

(10:34 am)  These are all fair points :P

(10:35 am)  _ SO!! _

(10:35 am)  _ What did you end up doing?? _

(10:36 am)  Not a whole lot…

(10:36 am)  _ DID YOU WATCH TEEN WOLF WITHOUT ME????? _

(10:37 am)  No! I'm not that cruel!

(10:37 am)  I mostly just texted James and did that biology report 

(10:38 am)  _ You did the fish report?!!!! _

(10:38 am)  _ I was hoping you could help me with that!! :( _

(10:38 am)  I can still help you! 

(10:38 am)  _ Really?!?!?  :D _

(10:39 am)  Really. :)

(10:39 am)  I'm camped out in the library today, so come along whenever you want. 

(10:39 am)  _ Is sneezing girl there again? _

(10:40 am)  Lol

(10:40 am)  No, not at the moment anyway. 

(10:40 am)  _ Lol, okay _

(10:40 am)  _ I'll probably stop by after lunch, then _

(10:41 am)  Sounds good :)

-

(11:31 pm)  _ Pizza guy isn’t here… _

(11:32 pm)  Why did he say he was?!?!?!

(11:32 pm)  _ I don’t know but I’m very angry and I want pizza!!!! _

(11:32 pm)  Lol

(11:34 pm)  _ He’s here!!! _

(11:34 pm)  Yaaaaasssss

-

(2:10 am)  _ I am back in my room _

(2:10 am)  _ I go sleep _

(2:11 am)  Good

(2:11 am)  Good night MOONY

(2:12 am)  _ Fuck off _

 

* * *

 

Sunday, September 19

 

(9:21 am)  GOOD MORNING MOONY!!!!!

(9:22 am)  _ Why… WHY??? _

(9:22 am)  Because you said we were going to go the farmers market!!! AND your nickname is ADORABLE

(9:23 am)  _ But it’s eeeeearly! _

(9:23 am)  But you proooommmmised!

(9:23 am)  _ Okay okay okay _

(9:23 am)  _ Give me a few minutes _

(9:24 am)  _ Quad at 9:45? _

(9:24 am)  Sure!

(9:24 am)  THANKS MOONY

(9:24 am)  _ I know you like my nickname and all, but you don’t need to call me it 24/7… _

(9:24 am)  BUT IT FITS YOU SO WELL!!!

(9:25 am)  You’re obsessed with werewolves, you’re pale as FUCK, and you’re moody!

(9:25 am)  _ What does being moody have to do with anything?? _

(9:25 am)  The words sound similar…

(9:25 am)  _ Okay… _

(9:26 am)  Look, you have no one to blame but yourself!

(9:26 am)  If you hadn’t INSISTED on watching teen wolf, you might not have a nickname at all!

(9:26 am)  _ I’m starting to think that might be preferable… _

(9:26 am)  YOURE SUCH A MOONY THOUGH!!!

(9:27 am)  DONT LET ME DOWN BOY!

(9:27 am)  _ Fine.. you can call me Moony… _

(9:27 am)  YES!

(9:27 am)  _ This farmers market better be worth it… _

(9:28 am)  We’ll find out! :D


	8. Freshman Year - Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up! Summer has started and with that comes no free time.   
> Thank you guys so much for all your comments and support :) Happy reading!
> 
> Because this is a greek university AU I've switched up the names of the four Hogwarts houses (which parallel to the Fraternity's and Sorority's mentioned)
> 
> Gryffindor became Gamma Lion (fraternity) and Gamma Griffin (sorority)  
> Hufflepuff became Eta Badger (fraternity) and Eta Puffin (sorority)  
> Ravenclaw became Rho Eagle (fraternity) and Rho Raven (sorority)  
> Slytherin became Zeta Snake (fraternity) and Sigma Snake (sorority)

_ Alice is italicized and underlined _

James is regular

**Sirius is bolded**  


Lily is underlined 

_ Remus is italicized _

* * *

 

Sunday, September 19 - cont.

 

(2:21 pm)  _ I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM THE TWO OF YOU THAT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND HIS NAME IS FRANK LONGBOTTOM AND I AM SUPER SUPER HAPPY RIGHT NOW _

(2:22 pm) SEEEEEELIEEEEE!!!

(2:22 pm) YAAAAYYYY!!!!!

(2:22 pm)  **Woot woot!!**

(2:23 pm)  **GET IT**

(2:23 pm)  **Did you stay up all night having sex again?**

(2:23 pm)  _ I dont know what you’re talking about!! _

(2:24 pm)  _ Which is code for, yes, yes we did _

(2:24 pm)  _ :D :D :D :D _

(2:24 pm) You guys are cute! :)

(2:25 pm) WAIT

(2:25 pm) DOES THIS MEAN WE NEED A NICKNAME FOR FRANK NOW????

(2:26 pm)  **Oh god…**

(2:26 pm)  **Look, let’s wait until we feel like we need one to come up with one**

(2:26 pm)  **We don’t even know him that well yet..**

(2:26 pm) True true

(2:27 pm) Though from what I know I approve!

(2:27 pm)  **Me too!**

(2:27 pm)  **I’m happy for you Seelie!! <3**

(2:27 pm)  **Now, if only sweater guy would look at me…**

(2:28 pm) DUDE!

(2:28 pm)  _ He and I talked about you Friday night! _

(2:28 pm)  **YOU HUNG OUT WITH SWEATER GUY?!!??!?!?!**

(2:28 pm)  _ His name is Remus, but yes! _

(2:29 pm)  _ He was asking if you were into guys… _

(2:29 pm)  _ I avoided the question _

(2:29 pm)  **WHAT!?!?!?!!?**

(2:29 pm) Oooohhhh

(2:30 pm) The plot thickens…. Dun dun duhhhh

(2:30 pm)  **SEELIE DO NOT PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS RIGHT NOW!! ARE YOU BEING FOR REAL?!**

(2:30 pm)  _ Yeah I’m being for real! _

(2:30 pm) He’s jumping up and down like a small child

(2:31 pm) WHAT HAPPENED TO “I DONT DATE” and “My family are assholes”

(2:31 pm)  _ Yes, I would like to know that too… _

(2:31 pm)  **HAVING A CRUSH IS NOT THE SAME AS DATING**

(2:31 pm)  **I LIKE SWEATER GUY THATS ALL!**

(2:32 pm) And from the sound of it, he likes you too!!

(2:32 pm)  **AND SWEATER GUY IS GAYYYYYYYYY**

(2:32 pm)  _ That was the impression I got… _

(2:32 pm)  **This makes me happy! :)**

(2:32 pm) And we like it when Padfoot’s happy, he doesn’t go punching people when he’s happy

(2:33 pm)  _ You punch people??? _

(2:33 pm)  **THAT WAS ONE TIME!!!**

(2:33 pm)  **Most of the time I defuse the fights or they don’t turn physical**

(2:33 pm)  **Then Macnair had a go at my little brother and I punched him in the jaw**

(2:34 pm) Yeah, and then had your ass handed to you!

(2:34 pm)  **BUT THATS A STORY FOR ANOTHER TIME!**

(2:34 pm)  **(we were still in boarding school)**

(2:34 pm)  _ LOL!! Oooookay… _

(2:34 pm)  **Congrats to you and Frank! :)**

(2:35 pm)  **And thanks for the insight into sweater guy!**

(2:35 pm)  _ His name is Remus! _

(2:35 pm)  **His nickname is sweater guy! :D**

(2:35 pm)  _ Smh _

 

~

 

(3:14 pm)  _ So I already told Snuffles and Potter, but…. _

(3:14 pm)  _ FRANK AND I ARE OFFICIAL!!! _

(3:15 pm)  ALICE YAY!!! OH MY GOD THAT’S AMAZING!!!

(3:15 pm)  <3 <3 <3

(3:15 pm)  _ YAY!!!! _

(3:15 pm)  _ I would like to say that I called it! _

(3:16 pm)  _ And that I knew about it first! _

(3:16 pm)  _ HOW?? _

(3:16 pm)  _ I walked into a room to be greeted with Franks white ass sticking up in the air and your O face on… SO _

(3:16 pm)  _ I was the first to know you two had any kind of “thing” _

(3:17 pm)  _ I’m glad you’re official though :) _

(3:17 pm)  _ He’s a cool dude, even if he’s not a good RA _

(3:17 pm)  _ Lol, yeah, he told me about that shit you had with your ex roommate _

(3:17 pm)  _ Didn’t sound fun _

(3:18 pm)  _ It wasn’t :P _

 

~

 

...cont...

(4:15 pm)  So, how was your quiet weekend?

(4:15 pm) It was good! We watched bad tv and got drunk in our room

(4:16 pm)  Lol! Love it!

(4:16 pm) Yeah. Now I'm trying to finish a Lit Essay for a book I haven't finished reading…

(4:16 pm)  Oh no!!!

(4:16 pm)  What book?

(4:17 pm) Hamlet

(4:17 pm)  Oh god! Not more Shakespeare!!

(4:17 pm)  Moony’s in the play and it's Shakespeare and he keeps getting on me about not knowing anything

(4:17 pm)  I've never been a literary person

(4:18 pm) Lol! Me neither

(4:18 pm) Who’s Moony?

(4:18 pm)  Oh! My best friend. He's the one who’s rooming with Peter. I just came up with the nickname for him this past weekend!

(4:18 pm) God, you remind me of Sirius a bit, coming up with nicknames for everyone and their mother!!

(4:18 pm) Does Moony at least know his nicknames Moony? 

(4:19 pm) Unlike Pringles :P

(4:19 pm)  Lol! Yes, Moony knows he's called Moony :P

(4:19 pm) He’s not one of my brothers is he?

(4:19 pm) I never know with all these nicknames running around

(4:19 pm)  Lol

(4:20 pm)  No, Moony didn't rush. He and I commiserated throughout rush because we were like the only ones who didn't go through it

(4:20 pm) Ahh, helpful to have someone to sit it out with

(4:20 pm)  Lol. Yeah :)

(4:20 pm)  So Sirius likes giving nicknames?

(4:20 pm) Yeah!

(4:20 pm) Last week we had like a three day discussion on what nickname to give one of our friends

(4:21 pm) We settled on Seelie

(4:21 pm)  Huh

(4:21 pm)  Where does that come from?

(4:21 pm) I'm Scottish (or my mom is at least) and Sirius is basically part of the family

(4:22 pm) It means good fairy (basically)

(4:22 pm) It fits Seelie really well, she's a pixie

(4:22 pm)  Lol well that's good!

(4:22 pm)  I don't really nickname people as a THING, but Moony was just too perfect to pass up

(4:23 pm) Lol I understand

(4:23 pm) So, any plans this week?

(4:23 pm)  Well, I hate group projects

…cont…

 

* * *

 

Friday, September 24

 

(3:01 pm)  Hey yo! What're you and Pringles up to this weekend?

(3:02 pm)  **Hey! Crazy girl**

(3:02 pm)  **Who the fuck is Pringles?**

(3:02 pm)  Sorry, Prongs to you 

(3:03 pm)  **YOU CALL HIM PRINGLES OH MY GOD THATS BRILLIANT**

(3:03 pm)  **We have an away game on Saturday. I think we're getting back at like two in the morning**

(3:03 pm)  YOU PLAY A SPORT WHAT THE SHIT

(3:03 pm)  I DANCE WITH YOU FOR LIKE THREE HOURS STRAIGHT AND I DONT KNOW YOU PLAY A SPORT???? 

(3:04 pm)  **LOL**

(3:04 pm)  **Yeah, Prongs and I are on the football team**

(3:04 pm)  REALLY????

(3:04 pm)  That's coincidental 

(3:05 pm)  **??**

(3:05 pm)  This guy I've been talking to is also on the football team

(3:05 pm) S orry, random I know 

(3:05 pm)  So, What're you two doing besides that???

(3:06 pm)  **Lol, well Friday night we’re sleeping, Saturday we're playing Durmstrang and Sunday were doing all the homework we should've been doing on Friday and Saturday**

(3:06 pm)  Damn

(3:06 pm)  Okay then. Figured I'd ask

(3:06 pm)  **I'll let you know if things change**

(3:07 pm)  Thanks!

 

~

 

(3:07 pm)  GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT

(3:08 pm)  _ WHAT _

(3:08 pm)  SNUFFLES AND PRINGLES ARE ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM 

(3:08 pm)  _ WHY DOES THIS REQUIRE SHOUTING?!?!?!? _

(3:09 pm)  BECAUSE WE HAVE CRUSHES ON THEM!!!

(3:09 pm)  I’m going to go to their away game tomorrow

(3:09 pm)  _ Woah _

(3:09 pm)  _ Okay _

(3:09 pm)  _ Just for Pringles and Snuffles _

(3:10 pm)  NO

(3:10 pm)  I’m obviously going to stalk James while I’m there too!

(3:10 pm)  _ LOL _

(3:10 pm)  Come with me???

(3:11 pm)  _ Where’s the away game? _

(3:11 pm)  Durmstrang

(3:11 pm)  _ DUDE _

(3:11 pm)  What?

(3:12 pm)  _ That’s like a FIVE HOUR DRIVE _

(3:12 pm)  So?

(3:12 pm)  _ So, my crush is not a serious as yours… _

(3:12 pm)  UGGG

(3:12 pm)  Will you at least like talk to me on the phone during some of my drive?  My car has bluetooth…

(3:13 pm)  _ SOME of it _

(3:13 pm)  _ Not ALL of it though _

(3:14 pm)  YAY!

(3:14 pm)  _ You’re ridiculous, you know that right? _

(3:14 pm)  THANKS MOONY!!!!

 

* * *

 

Saturday, September 25

 

(9:22 am) 

_ Call from Lily Evans _

_ “What?” _

“Hello to you too!”

_ “So, when I said that I would chat with you when you were driving to Durmstrang, I didn’t mean this early in the morning…” _

“Dude! I told you how early I was getting up, their game is at 10, I’ve gotta get there in time.  Also I refrained from calling you until it was a reasonable hour.”

_ “Okay, but it’s eeeearly, not reasonable,” _

“Well, I’m sorry.  Will you still chat with me?”

_ “Yeah… I’m up now, I might as well.  Hold up, I’m gonna move to the common room so I don’t wake up Peter.” _

“You’re such a considerate roommate,”

_ “Oh thanks.  …   Okay, you’re good now,” _

“So… how’re you?”

_ “Tired” _

“Dammit Moony! I’m trying to have a conversation here!”

_ “I know, but like I see you every day, there’s not a whole lot to say,” _

“Well, you haven’t seen me today!”

_ “True, but that’s only because you decided to go on the world's craziest stalking adventure!” _

“You could have come with me!”

_ “Actually I couldn’t, we have play practice this afternoon,” _

“Ahh.  Well, say hi to Alice for me,”

_ “I will,” _

“Did the two of you end up hanging out last night?”

_ “No, I stayed in and practiced my lines and went to bed early,” _

“You are the definition of a party animal, you are,”

_ “Shut up,” _

“You loove me!”

_ “Right now I kind of hate you,” _

“Think of it as more time to learn your lines!”

_ “Mmm.  So what did you do last night?” _

“Went to bed early so I could be up early this morning,”

_ “Of course, very important to get your beauty sleep before not actually meeting the guy you have a crush on or the other guy you have a crush on,” _

“Wait, ‘other guy’?”

_ “Yeah, James and Prongs - er - Pringles,” _

“Ahh,”

_ “Have you told anyone besides me that you’re going?” _

“Like who?”

_ “Like Snuffles or Pringles or Alice or James?” _

“Well I’m DEFINITELY not going to tell James considering I’m there to stalk him”

_ “Ah ha! You admit it’s stalking then!” _

“Shut up!”

_ “You’re actually crazy, you know?” _

“Duuuude, you’re crazy too, so don’t even talk”

_ “But have you told any of the rest of them?” _

“No, should I?”

_ “I mean you might want to consider it.  Groupies usually travel in packs and you’re a lone wolf out there, it might be nice to talk to people you actually know,” _

“Yo! I know people!”

_ “Sure, people you refuse to get in contact with…” _

“You know what I think?”

_ “What?” _

“I think you’re jealous because I’ll get to see Snuffles all hot and sweaty before you do!”

_ “LILS!  Shut the fuck up!” _

 

“But it's true!! Alright, I’m on Durmstrang’s campus, I’ve got to focus,”

_ “Okay,” _

“I’ll let you know how it goes,”

_ “Yes, please do.  As much as I don’t approve of this, I very much want to know the outcome,” _

“Haha,”

_ “Good bye, Lily,” _

“Bye Moony!”

 

~

 

(9:35 am)  Hey! I’m just letting you know, I’m at Durmstrang to watch the football game…

(9:37 am)  **Woah! Okay**

(9:37 am)  **Why?**

(9:37 am)  **This isn’t an exciting game - it’s the first of the season…**

(9:37 am)  Lol

(9:38 am)  I know…

(9:38 am)  I’m up here mildly stalking that guy I’ve been talking to

(9:38 am)  **LOL**

(9:38 am)  **OMG**

(9:38 am)  **That’s perfect!**

(9:39 am)  **You’re crazy**

(9:39 am)  I know! I know!

(9:39 am)  But I like him a lot and I don’t know what he looks like and I’m trying to find that out while being discreet!

(9:39 am)  **How do you not know what he looks like?**

(9:39 am)  We’ve never met

(9:40 am)  **Dude!**

(9:40 am)  **Don’t get catfished okay?**

(9:40 am)  I’m not going to!

(9:40 am)  **You don’t know what he looks like…**

(9:40 am)  I’m like 99.9% sure he’s real… anyway that’s why he doesn’t know I’m here…

(9:41 am)  **Wait, so he’s on the football team?**

(9:41 am)  Yeah

(9:41 am)  **How did you get this guys number?**

(9:41 am)  Ummm… well….

(9:41 am)  It’s kind of an embarrassing story

(9:42 am)  **Come on!! You saw me almost lose my shit in front of my cousins, you gotta tell me**

(9:42 am)  *sigh*

(9:42 am)  Okay

(9:42 am)  So, he wrote his phone number on a desk in his chem class, then Moony (Remus) wrote the number down and then Moony and I got drunk 2 weekends ago and I convinced him to call the number it was this guy (James is his name) who needed a girl to text him to win a bet against his friend, so I texted him but I was too late and he lost the bet and now we’ve been talking non stop for like 2 weeks and I really like him but I don’t wanna be too weird and actually meet him and anyway..

(9:44 am)  That’s the story

(9:53 am)  Padfoot? Snuffles?

 

~

 

(9:54 am) Hey, I have a question for you

(9:54 am) You around?

(9:54 am)  Yeah, I’m around, what’s up?

(9:54 am) Are you at the football game?

(9:55 am)  …

(9:55 am)  How’d you know?

(9:55 am) Are you Lily?

(9:56 am) … Red? 

 

~

 

(9:57 am)

Call from Red

“Hey”

“How the fuck did you know my real name?”

“Why the fuck are you at my football game?”

“Pringles and Snuffles are on the team too!  I can’t visit my friends now, that’s a crime?”

“Who ARE Pringles and Snuffles to you? Like, what are their real names?!”

“I- I don’t know”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“Listen, James, I never got their real names!  They kept calling each other by nicknames so I just went with it!”

“Were they calling themselves Pringles and Snuffles?”

“No, they were calling themselves Padfoot and Prongs, but that-“

“I KNEW IT!! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!”

“What?”

“Red, I’m Prongs!”

“WHAT!”

“I’m Prongs! I’m Pringles! I’m mother-fucking James Potter! I’m all of the above!”

“Wait, you’re Pringles?”

“Yes!  And you’re Lily!  Sirius is Padfoot, or Snuffles as you call him,”

“You’re blowing my mind right now.  So you’re the one that Moony hung out with all night?”

“What’s Moony’s real name?”

“Remus,”

“YES! Sweater guy! Sirius has such a huge crush on him!”

“WHAT?!”

“Lol, yeah, ow, ow! Stop it!”

**“Lily! Red! Who ever you are! You are not allowed to tell sweater guy I have a crush on him!”**

“Lol, okay”

“Sorry about that,”

“Oh my god that’s totally Snuffles,”

“Lol yeah”

“I cannot believe you’re the same people!  Wait till I tell Moony!”

“Haha yeah!”

“My god,”

“So…”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you here for the football game?”

“Oh, umm.  Well, the truth is.  I was kind of stalking you, well James, not Pringles,”

“Lol, okay.  Why were you stalking me?”

“I wanted to know what you looked like… I didn’t know and … yeah,  Is that weird?  Should I go home?”

“Well, you already know what I look like, considering we’ve met but didn’t know it. Don’t go home though, I’d - I’d like to hang out with you,”

“I’d really like to hang out with you too.  What are you guys doing after the game?”

“Um, well, the game should be over around 1 and we don’t head back to campus until around 7.  We could get an early dinner if you wanted,”

“Um, yeah, that sounds fun!”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to be hanging around not doing anything for too long,”

“I’ll be fine - thanks though,”

“Cool,”

“Cool,”

“Umm, so I’m getting yelled at by Hootch right now, so I better go,”

“Okay! I’ll see you out on the field,”

“Yeah, I’ll see you,”

“Bye,”

“Bye,”

 

~

 

(10:02 am)  **You two are too fucking much that’s all I have to say**

(10:03 am) Shut up Padfoot!

(10:03 am)  Yes, please shut up Padfoot

(10:03 am) Oooohhh

(10:04 am)  What?

(10:04 am) He doesn’t let anyone call him Padfoot except me

(10:04 am)  **Actually, Red’s cool.  She picked a kickass nickname, it suits her, and she low key stalked you which is hilarious. She can use Padfoot**

(10:05 am)  REALLY??

(10:05 am)  I wasn’t sure because Alice doesn’t call you Padfoot so…

(10:05 am)  **LOL, no Seelie gave me the name Snuffles so we’re all squared away there**

(10:05 am) **And** **honestly I don’t need more people calling me Snuffles - one is too many**

(10:05 am) This is high praise, Red, I’ll have you know!

(10:06 am)  Well, I’m honored!

 

~

 

(10:58 am)  YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

(10:59 am)  _ What happened? _

(10:59 am)  So, I told Snuffles / Padfoot / Nail Polish guy - whatever you call him - that I was at the football game

(10:59 am)  _ Good! I’m glad.  You were being weird not telling anyone _

(10:59 am)  Shut up… :P

(10:59 am)  So he asked me why I was there

(11:00 am)  _ … Did you tell him? _

(11:00 am)  Yeah

(11:00 am)  I hadn’t yet told him the story of James and the desk and all that, so I did...

(11:00 am)  _ What’d he think of that? _

(11:01 am)  _ Wonder out loud if you’re being catfished _

(11:01 am)  _ Because it’s a serious possibility, Lils, you haven’t even heard his voice! _

(11:01 am)  Well, I found out for sure that I wasn’t being catfished!

(11:01 am)  _ Oh?  How’d you find that out? _

(11:02 am)  Well, Padfoot started asking me about James, and then he went all quiet.  Next thing I know, James is texting me asking me if my name is Lily

(11:02 am)  _ Woah _

(11:02 am)  _ That’s weird _

(11:02 am)  _ How did he know your name? _

(11:03 am)  _ I though you were just Red to him _

(11:03 am)  I was!

(11:03 am)  Turns out…

(11:03 am)  *drum roll please*

(11:04 am)  _ Oh lord _

(11:04 am)  _ *drum rolls obligingly* _

(11:04 am)  No! You gotta do it!

(11:04 am)  _ Ugg _

(11:04 am)  _ durdumdurdumdurdumdurdumdurdumdurdumdurdum _

(11:04 am)  James IS Pringles!

(11:05 am)  _ What? _

(11:05 am)  Pringles! Prongs! Potter! Whatever, the one you got high with two weekends ago, the one who I’ve had a low grade crush on since that moment… he’s JAMES

(11:05 am)  _ How? _

(11:05 am)  Prongs wrote his number on his chem desk!

(11:06 am)  _ HOW DID WE NOT FIGURE THIS OUT SOONER!!!! _

(11:06 am)  I DON’T KNOW BUT I’M GLAD WE HAVE IT FIGURED OUT NOW BECAUSE OH MY GOD!

(11:06 am)  _ MY GOD _

(11:06 am)  _ So what happened? _

(11:06 am)  James and I are getting an early dinner together after the game :D

(11:07 am)  _ Awwwwww _

(11:07 am)  _ Is Lily happy??? :D _

(11:07 am)  Yes, shut up :)

(11:08 am)  Though neither James nor Padfoot are playing atm…

(11:08 am)  _ Bummer, I bet Padfoot has a man bun… ugg! I wish I’d gone _

(11:08 am)  Hahaha!!

(11:08 am)  I’m not telling!! :D

(11:08 am)  _ Fuck you _

(11:09 am)  <3


	9. Freshman Year - Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is a greek university AU I've switched up the names of the four Hogwarts houses (which parallel to the Fraternity's and Sorority's mentioned)
> 
> Gryffindor became Gamma Lion (fraternity) and Gamma Griffin (sorority)  
> Hufflepuff became Eta Badger (fraternity) and Eta Puffin (sorority)  
> Ravenclaw became Rho Eagle (fraternity) and Rho Raven (sorority)  
> Slytherin became Zeta Snake (fraternity) and Sigma Snake (sorority)

_ Remus is italicized _

Lily is underlined

**Sirius is bolded**

James is regular text

_ Alice is underlined and italicized  _

* * *

 

Saturday, September 25 cont. 

 

(12:43 pm)  _ I still can’t fucking believe this… _

(12:43 pm)  _ It’s just too much…. _

(12:44 pm)  Yeah, I know what you mean

(12:44 pm)  But it is! It’s true! They’re the same fucking people!

(12:44 pm)  _ I think I’m going to refuse to believe it… I don’t think I can handle it… _

 

~

 

(12:46 pm)  So, Moony doesn’t believe that we didn’t know we already knew each other - can you two please confirm?

(12:46 pm)  _ Lils, this is completely unnecessary, come on!! _

(12:46 pm)  Sorry Moons, you walked right into this one!

(12:47 pm)  **ON THE CONTRARY, MOONY**

(12:47 pm)  **THIS IS VERY NECESSARY**

(12:47 pm) We cannot have you going around thinking Red a LIAR

(12:47 pm)  **AND A CHEAT**

(12:48 pm)  _ For the RECORD… I was JOKING when I said that I didn’t believe it _

(12:48 pm) Yes, because you’re such the joker, you are

(12:48 pm)  **How do you know he isn't??**

(12:48 pm) Well, we hung out didn't we?!

(12:48 pm)  **Sounds like the only thing you did was get high together**

(12:49 pm)  _ I only have Lily’s number!! WHICH ONE OF YOU IS WHICH? _

(12:49 pm)  **I AM JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER! I AM KNOWN AS PRONGS AND APPARENTLY PRINGLES**

(12:49 pm)  **(which is still fucking hilarious, good job Red)**

(12:49 pm)  NO YOURE NOT

(12:49 pm) AND I AM SIRIUS ORION BLACK! I AM KNOWN AS PADFOOT OR SNUFFLES WHICH IS CONSIDERABLY FUNNIER THAN PRINGLES

(12:50 pm)  NO YOURE NOT

(12:50 pm)  Moony, don't pay any attention to them, they're fucking with you

(12:50 pm)  _ *screams in chaos as the world crumbles around him* _

(12:50 pm)  **Actually, I'm Frank**

(12:50 pm) Lol!

(12:51 pm) You wish you were dating Alice!

(12:51 pm)  **No comment**

(12:51 pm)  _ Wait, my Alice?? The one from the play? _

(12:51 pm) Of course, what other Alice is there?

(12:51 pm)  **Well, there's the vampire…**

(12:52 pm) What vampire??

(12:52 pm)  _ From Twilight!! She's married to Jasper! _

(12:52 pm)  Oh no…

(12:52 pm)  **MOONY YOU KNOW TWILIGHT?!?!?**

(12:52 pm)  _ OF COURSE I KNOW TWILIGHT _

(12:52 pm)  _ JACOB BLACK IS MY SPIRIT ANIMAL _

(12:53 pm)  **Moony, do you know what my last name is?...**

(12:53 pm)  _ *scrolls up while trying to figure out who’s talking…* _

(12:53 pm)  _ NO _

(12:53 pm)  **YES**

(12:53 pm)  _ That's amazing!! _

(12:54 pm)  **I know right?!?**

(12:54 pm)  _ So now the real question becomes… Are you actually a werewolf? _

(12:54 pm)  **I think I would rather like date a werewolf than BE one, you know…**

(12:54 pm)  _ I understand completely  _

(12:54 pm)  PADS DO YOU KNOW THE ORIGIN OF MOONYS NAME???

(12:54 pm)  _ Nooooo _

(12:55 pm)  **NO!!! PLEASE TELL ME**

(12:55 pm)  Moony doesn't want to /date/ werewolves, he wants to /be/ one! And werewolves change at the full MOON

(12:55 pm) This makes me so happy

(12:55 pm)  **OH MY GOD RED YOU ARE BRILLIANT**

(12:55 pm)  **Thank you so much for sharing this information**

(12:55 pm)  **So, Moony, you wanna be a werewolf when you grow up?**

(12:55 pm)  _ Lily, you have no idea how much I hate you right now! _

(12:55 pm)  Nah, you love me!

(12:55 pm)  _ *grumbles incoherently* _

(12:55 pm)  **DO YOU WANNA BE A WEREWOLF WHEN YOU GROW UP**

(12:56 pm) I wanna be an Elephant when I grow up

(12:56 pm)  Solid reference. Toot toot!

(12:56 pm)  _ I don't know what I wanna be when I grow up!! _

(12:56 pm)  **Well that's depressing**

(12:56 pm)  _ … I'm aware _

(12:56 pm)  _ What do YOU wanna be when you grow up, Padfoot??? _

(12:56 pm) *vinyl scratch!*

(12:56 pm) what do you think, Red, will Moony be allowed the same license as you? Or will one more person have to start calling him Snuffles?

(12:56 pm)  I don't know! I need popcorn for this one!

(12:56 pm)  _ I am confused! Can someone fill me in?? _

(12:56 pm) Up until earlier today, I was the only one allowed to call him Padfoot, Red got added to the ranks this morning

(12:57 pm)  _ Wait.. “Allowed”? _

(12:57 pm)  _ Who the fuck forbids friends from calling them a well established nickname?? _

(12:57 pm)  _ That's fucked up Sirius _

 

~

 

(12:59 pm)  _ I JUST FUCKED UP EVERYTHING DIDNT I??? _

(12:59 pm)  I don't know love… Just wait to see what he says

 

~

 

(1:02 pm)  **So, I didn't have friends besides Prongs for basically my entire life. Prongs and I went to boarding school and everyone either hated me or we just weren't close. My family is big, I have a lot of cousins, a lot of whom are shitty people and they all went to school with us, so Prongs was my only refuge. When the cousins I'd tried so hard to get away from my whole life started calling me Padfoot, I flipped a shit on them. And since then only Prongs calls me Padfoot. When Alice just started calling me it though, it triggered that dislike and hatred that I have for my cousins and so she calls me snuffles now. But college is a chance to “find your self” or some bullshit and caring that much about my name doesn't make as much sense anymore. So when Red started calling me Padfoot I went with it because I don't hate her, I like her, and I like you. The prospect of me liking people and having friends besides prongs, though, is new. Really new. I'm not used to it, and neither is prongs really. Not that it's a bad thing, it's just new and I'm sorry if it's weird.**

(1:02 pm)  **For the record, you can call me Padfoot. :)**

(1:03 pm)  _ No! Don't be sorry! I was completely out of line, I just have issues with things like “allowed” and “forbid”. It's like, one thing to respect someone's wishes - which we should all do if it's not unreasonable - and another to dictate those wishes on to other people without their consent. It just feels really weird.  _

(1:03 pm)  _ Thanks for sharing, Padfoot! :) _

(1:04 pm)  **No, you totally have a point there. Like I said, that wasn't ever really an issue for me before. The people I was forbidding weren't respecting my wishes.**

(1:04 pm)  _ That makes sense _

(1:04 pm)  _ I'm sorry _

(1:05 pm)  **I'm sorry too**

(1:05 pm)  **Oh my god, Prongs!!**

 

~

 

(1:04 pm) Do we have a verdict???

(1:04 pm)  Yeah, I've been keeping this drumroll going for a while. And I'm out of popcorn!

(1:05 pm) Where did you get popcorn?? 

(1:05 pm)  It's VIRTUAL popcorn 

(1:05 pm) Ahh

(1:05 pm)  Yes

(1:06 pm)  **YES A DECISION HAS BEEN MADE**

(1:06 pm)  **Moony, would you like to do the honors?**

(1:06 pm)  _ Yes, thank you very much, Padfoot _

(1:06 pm)  _ I would like to announce that RED AND PRINGLES ARE GOING ON A DATE _

(1:07 pm)  **Ooooo, I don't know whether to be impressed or to call that a low blow**

(1:07 pm)  God dammit moony!!

(1:07 pm)  It's not a date!

(1:07 pm) It's a first date, be nice!

(1:07 pm)  **Oooohhhh shit**

(1:07 pm) Wait, you don't think it's a date?

(1:08 pm)  You think it IS a date?

(1:08 pm) Well, if you don’t want it to be a date, that’s okay

(1:08 pm)  I didn’t think you wanted it to be a date

(1:08 pm)  _ Pads, it’s our turn for the popcorn _

(1:08 pm)  **How’re they gonna talk themselves out of this one?**

(1:08 pm) You said it wasn’t a date

(1:08 pm)  Well, you said just grab dinner so I wasn’t sure if you wanted it to be a date or not

(1:09 pm) OH! No I’d really like it to be a date, but if you don’t want it to be, I’ll understand

(1:09 pm)  No, no, I DO want it to be a date, I just wasn’t sure if you did

(1:09 pm) Okay :) Well I do, so it’s a date?

(1:09 pm)  Yes, it’s a date :)

(1:09 pm)  **Well that was extremely unsatisfactory**

(1:09 pm)  _ Yeah, way to ‘build the drama’ guys _

(1:10 pm)  Shut the fuck up werewolf boy!

(1:10 pm)  **Which one of us are you talking to????**

(1:10 pm)  **Huh huh HUH!?**

(1:10 pm) Oh lord!

(1:10 pm)  _ Don't you two have a game to play?? _

(1:10 pm)  **AWWWW Moony’s caring about us!!**

(1:11 pm) It ended like 10 minutes ago, bro

(1:11 pm)  LEL

(1:11 pm)  _ Oh _

(1:11 pm)  _ Then what the hell are you doing?? _

(1:11 pm)  **Well, right now we’re sitting naked in the locker room and all jacking off to our own brilliance so we can come all over the other team’s jerseys**

(1:12 pm) You are disgusting

(1:12 pm)  LOLOLOL!

(1:12 pm)  If only that were true

(1:12 pm) To ACTUALLY answer your question, Moony, we are currently sitting around waiting for our coach to figure out which of us she’ll ‘talk to’

(1:12 pm)  _ oooooo _

(1:12 pm)  _ Sounds serious _

(1:13 pm)  _ What happens if she ‘talks to you’? _

(1:13 pm)  **You get told you’re not pulling your weight and that she expects more from you in the future**

(1:13 pm)  **I got the talk last week for skipping practice and showing up late a lot**

(1:13 pm)  I’m sorry padfoot!! :(

(1:13 pm)  _ Eeek… yeah that sucks _

(1:13 pm)  _ I’m sorry, man _

(1:14 pm)  **It’s not big deal! I think I’d rather play for the Lions anyway**

(1:14 pm)  _ Your frat has a FOOTBALL team? _

(1:14 pm)  **Well yeah! Intramural sports are a thing!**

(1:14 pm)  _ I did not realize frats were that serious. Jeeze! _

(1:15 pm)  **FUCK YEAH MAN**

(1:15 pm)  **I mean really idk. I'm a mother fucking freshman**

(1:15 pm)  **I've been here a month**

(1:15 pm)  Dude we all are

(1:16 pm)  Chill

(1:16 pm) He does not understand the meaning of that word

(1:16 pm)  _ I don't think either of you do, actually… _

(1:17 pm)  LOL

(1:17 pm)  Sorry Pringles

(1:17 pm)  **Moony… Are you being…..**

(1:18 pm)  **Sassy?!!??**

(1:18 pm)  _ oh NOOO _

(1:18 pm)  _ I've shown my true colors now!! Aaaaakkkkkjj _

(1:18 pm)  _ *dies tragic death, no one comes to the funeral, headstone reads ‘here lies moony, a sassy werewolf’* _

(1:18 pm)  **I dig it. Sassy werewolf indeed**

(1:18 pm) Coach is getting ready to talk to us

(1:18 pm) ttyl

(1:19 pm)  I hope you don't get a talking to!

 

~

 

(2:21 pm)  _ Is it bad to be stupidly nervous right now? _

(2:22 pm)  Dude, I'm the one going on a date. Why the fuck are you nervous??

(2:22 pm)  _ idk because I like talking to Padfoot and I wanna keep flirting but at the same time it's like… Group message bullshit _

(2:23 pm)  Yeah I feel that, I’m sorry Moony!

(2:24 pm)  _ I’ll be good, I have rehearsal in a minute anyway.  GOOD LUCK ON YOUR DATE!!!! _

(2:25 pm)  AHHHH THANKS!!

 

~

 

(5:15 pm)  _ WHAT THE HELL!!!! _

(5:16 pm)  **Hey Seelie, how’re you?**

(5:16 pm)  _ So Potter’s ‘girlfriend’ is LILY??? And the guy Lily’s been texting is POTTER?! _

(5:16 pm)  **Yes, yes you are correct**

(5:17 pm)  _ And I found out from REMUS?!! _

(5:17 pm)  **You saw Moony?!?!?!?!**

(5:17 pm)  _ We’re in the play together dude _

(5:18 pm)  **RIGHT**

(5:18 pm) **Sorry**

(5:19 pm)  _ … _

(5:19 pm)  **What?**

(5:19 pm)  _ I just don’t like being out of the loop!!! _

(5:20 pm)  **Well, Red and Prongs are on a date right now so….**

(5:20 pm)  **We didn’t MEAN to leave you out of the loop**

(5:20 pm)  **Sorry dude**

(5:21 pm)  _ Ehh, it’s whatever _

(5:21 pm)  _ What’re you up to? _

(5:21 pm)  **Trying to figure out what to text Moony…. I wanna like talk to him because he’s just SO CUTE but … but IDK what to say**

(5:22 pm)  _ Maybe start by telling him you’re gay _

(5:22 pm)  **I CANT JUST SAY THAT OUT OF NO WHERE?!**

(5:22 pm)  _ Why not? _

(5:22 pm)  _ Dude, he likes you but he’s not gonna make a move unless he knows you’re at least into guys _

(5:23 pm)  **UGGG**

(5:23 pm)  **Okay okay okay**

(5:23 pm)  **I’m gonna do the thing**

(5:23 pm)  **WISH ME LUCK**

(5:24 pm)  _ Sluck sluck sluck!! _

 

~

 

(5:25 pm)  **Hey! So Prongs and Red are gone and I’m bored now… what’re you up to?**

(5:25 pm)  _ Hey! I am attempting to do my bio homework but it’s real fucking hard _

(5:26 pm)  _ What about you _

(5:26 pm)  **Wandering around Durmstrang’s campus trying to find something to do**

(5:27 pm)  _ It’s weird that you guys are sticking around after the game _

(5:27 pm)  **Well the coaches wanted to talk and apparently the starters are having a scrimmage right now, so we all have to stick around too**

(5:28 pm)  _ Ooohhh _

(5:28 pm)  _ What position do you play? _

(5:28 pm)  **Forward.  But I think I’m gonna quit soon anyway**

(5:28 pm)  **Do you play any sports?**

(5:28 pm)  _ LOL NOPE _

(5:29 pm)  _ I ‘act’ or at least pretend I do, that’s it _

(5:29 pm)  **Dude, I’m actually kinda excited for this play you and Seelie are in**

(5:29 pm)  _ Woah really? _

(5:29 pm)  **Yeah man!**

(5:29 pm)  **When I was a kid my parents always dragged me to plays and symphonies and operas and shit**

(5:30 pm)  **Shakespeare was like the only thing I liked**

(5:30 pm)  _ I like Shakespeare a lot too - i mean obviously seeing as I’m in the mother fucking play _

(5:30 pm)  **Lol, yeah**

(5:30 pm)  **I guess you could like hate it and just be doing it to do it**

(5:31 pm)  _ I’m not a drama major, I have no need or want for experience _

(5:31 pm)  _ I’m still really surprised I got in _

(5:31 pm)  **Nah!**

(5:31 pm)  **I bet they were queueing up to cast you**

(5:32 pm)  _ haha thanks :) _

(5:32 pm)  _ *sweats nervously because idk how to take complements* _

(5:32 pm)  **NO NEED FOR SWEATING**

(5:32 pm)  **Or just take off your shirt ;)**

(5:33 pm)  **SORRY THAT WAS REALLY FORWARD**

(5:33 pm)  **I DONT KNOW YOU THAT WELL YET AND IM MAKING SUGGESTIVE JOKES**

(5:34 pm)  **Sorry…**

(5:35 pm)  **Remus?**

(5:36 pm)  _ So I just had to explain to the librarian that I did NOT have a fever, that YES I DO blush this bright red and Yes it Does take a long ass time to go away _

(5:36 pm)  _ For the record my ears feel like they’re sunburnt _

(5:36 pm)  **OH MY GOD**

(5:37 pm)  **I bet you’re cute when you blush**

(5:37 pm)  _ I get all splotchy actually _

(5:37 pm)  **Again, I bet you’re cute when you blush**

(5:37 pm)  **;)**

(5:38 pm)  _ Yeah, that’s how I get ALL the guys, looking like a fever sick pox patient _

(5:38 pm)  **Haha**

(5:38 pm)  **No one ever said it was a bad look**

(5:38 pm)  **Also….**

(5:39 pm)  **….**

(5:39 pm)  **…. (sry now I’m the one blushing) ….**

(5:39 pm)  _ OH MY GOD WHAT?! _

(5:40 pm)  **…. ‘guys’?**

(5:40 pm)  _ OH!  _

(5:40 pm)  _ Yeah. I’m gay _

(5:40 pm)  _ I guess I don’t really go around coming out to people any more, but that’s a thing about me that I guess you should know _

(5:41 pm)  **Thanks for telling me :)**

(5:41 pm)  **By ‘go around coming out to people’ do you mean you’re not out, or do you mean you just stopped coming out?**

(5:41 pm)  _ Oh I’m out, I don’t care who knows _

(5:41 pm)  _ I mean, I stopped coming out in secondary school because once I got past the close friends everyone was like ‘yeah we know’ so it’s just a thing now _

(5:41 pm)  **Got it lol**

(5:41 pm)  **Thats….**

(5:42 pm)  **Brave**

(5:42 pm)  _? Brave? _

(5:42 pm)  _ What do you mean? _

(5:43 pm)  **Well, like, to just /be out/ is something that… I guess something I never really considered…**

(5:43 pm)  _ are you….? _

(5:43 pm)  **Yeah**

(5:43 pm)  **But like no one knows!**

(5:43 pm)  **Like, Prongs knows - duh**

(5:44 pm)  **And now I guess Seelie knows… and i don’t know if Red knows or not but I’d be good with her knowing too**

(5:44 pm)  **And I guess my brother technically knows**

(5:44 pm)  **But no one else**

(5:45 pm)  _ I’m sorry _

(5:45 pm)  _ Thanks for telling me _

(5:45 pm)  _ Can I ask… why? _

(5:46 pm)  **My family are assholes**

(5:46 pm)  _ Oh… _

(5:46 pm)  **The amount of drama that would create would just be… too much**

(5:47 pm)  **I’ve come close to being disowned a few times and…**

(5:47 pm)  **I guess I don’t want to give them more ammo**

(5:47 pm)  _ But your brother knows? _

(5:47 pm)  **Yeah he does**

(5:48 pm)  _ Are you close? _

(5:48 pm)  ***laughs hysterically***

(5:48 pm)  **Kind of…**

(5:48 pm)  **Basically he’s the golden child and I’m the black sheep who can’t do anything right**

(5:48 pm)  _ I’m sure that’s not true... _

(5:49 pm)  **Dude you have no idea**

(5:49 pm)  **Can we like… not talk about my family though?**

(5:49 pm)  _ Sure _

(5:49 pm)  _ Sorry if I was prying, I’m just curious _

(5:49 pm)  **You’re fine, it’s just…**

(5:50 pm)  **I don’t like talking about them if I can help it**

(5:50 pm)  _ That’s fair _

(5:50 pm)  _ What would you like to talk about then? _

(5:50 pm)  **my mother fucking anthro homework**

(5:51 pm)  _ DUDE YOURE IN ANTHROPOLOGY??? _

(5:51 pm)  **Yeah….**

(5:51 pm)  _ So FUCKING jealous  _

(5:51 pm)  **Dude, I'll trade you any day of the week**

(5:52 pm)  _ *groans into the ether*  _

(5:52 pm)  _ Do you know how hard it is to get into the class? _

(5:52 pm)  **I didn't WANT to get into this class…**

(5:52 pm)  _ How the FUCK did you GET IN THEN??? _

(5:52 pm)  ***sigh* it was probably my dad…**

(5:52 pm)  **He's a big donor**

(5:53 pm)  _ … your dad bought your way into Antro? _

(5:53 pm)  _ #paranoidmuch? _

(5:53 pm)  **Shut up**

(5:53 pm)  **you've no idea what my family would do for “my benefit”**

(5:54 pm)  _...Kay? _

(5:54 pm)  **99% sure my dad bribed the Snakes to try to get me to join during rush, cause they kept asking me back even after I'd said “yeah no”**

(5:54 pm)  **But now I'm a MOTHER FUCKING LION BITCH**

(5:55 pm)  _ But like, why would your family do that? Like who the fuck cares that much _

(5:55 pm)  **you haven't met my family**

(5:55 pm)  **Also, were talking about them again!!**

(5:55 pm)  **AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**

(5:56 pm)  _ Lol! Sry  _

(5:56 pm)  _ You brought them up though… _

(5:56 pm)  **Yeah I know :P**

(5:56 pm)  **I'm hopeless**

(5:56 pm)  **SO WHAT ABOHT YOU**

(5:57 pm)  **IS YOUR FANILY SET ON FUCKING UP YOUR LIFEE**

(5:57 pm)  _ Good lord _

(5:57 pm)  _ No, thankfully not  _

(5:57 pm)  _ My family is relatively normal  _

(5:58 pm)  **You're an out gay man who wears sweaters who has a family who loves him and doesn't give a fuck what people say about him**

(5:58 pm)  **How arenyou so fucking Perfect??!!**

(5:58 pm)  **Like how do you do it?!**

(5:59 pm)  _ Dude…. I'm far from perfect  _

(5:59 pm)  **Bullshit**

(5:59 pm)  _ Not bullshit _

(5:59 pm)  _ I've got issues too… _

(5:59 pm)  **pffff**

(5:59 pm)  **James is the golden child and you're the child of the mooooon**

(5:59 pm)  **Get it?**

(6:00 pm)  **cause Moony…**

(6:00 pm)  _ *sigh* _

(6:00 pm)  _ Yes, yes I got it  _

(6:00 pm)  _ i guess I've got a thing to tell you… _

(6:00 pm)  **Are we getting real right now?**

(6:01 pm)  _ Yeah _

(6:01 pm)  **okay…**

(6:01 pm)  **You don't have to tell me if you don't want to**

(6:01 pm)  _ no no I DO want to tell you _

(6:01 pm)  _ Like you came out to me and this is my… equivalent _

(6:02 pm)  **okay…**

(6:04 pm)  _ When I was 15 I got in a biking accident. A car lost control and pinned me and my bike between the car and a brick wall. I was in the hospital for a few weeks. My left hip was crushed and they were worried I'd lose my leg. I didn't. Physical therapy and amazing doctors made me okay again. But I was in a lot of pain. For a really long time. I started taking OxyContin in the hospital and my doctor kept refilling the prescription. I got addicted and badly. There was one point I had three doctors, and three different scripts I was filling. I couldn't go more than an hour or so before I needed it. My parents found out. I went to rehab. I've been clean for about 2 years now. It's something I struggle with every day. Some days are better than others. And as a result I have a very … different relationship with things like alcohol and Advil and mj and cigarettes, and really anything like that.  _

(6:04 pm)  _ I guess I wanted you to know because if I'm in the closet about anything it's that. I don't parade it or anything, but it might explain some … quirks and it's such a big part of me I guess I wanted you to know _

(6:05 pm)  _ You may now run screaming for the hills _

(6:05 pm)  **No! No screaming for the hills!**

(6:05 pm)  **But shit man…**

(6:05 pm)  **Thanks for telling me**

(6:06 pm)  _ Yeah, it's like… it's not something I'm proud of but it's a part of me _

(6:06 pm)  **Don't let your past define you**

(6:06 pm)  _ I try not to… it can be hard sometimes though  _

(6:06 pm)  **yeah I understand**

(6:06 pm)  **Not that it's the same thing but not letting my family define me had been the biggest struggle of my life**

(6:06 pm) _:(_ _I'm sorry_

(6:07 pm)  _ Though I'm noticing this is the third time we've started talking about your family even after you said you “didn't want to talk about them” _

(6:07 pm)  _ Are you sure you don't wanna talk about them? _

(6:07 pm)  **I don't know man**

(6:07 pm)  **This is why I'm not good with “deep” conversations like**

(6:07 pm)  **Like FUCK them**

(6:07 pm)  **but it's exhausting to hate them but so so fucking easy**

(6:08 pm)  **I'm sorry. I completely derailed us and you were opening up to me and shit and that wasn't cool**

(6:08 pm)  _ It's all good _

(6:08 pm)  **Nah it's not - I get really egotistical especially when the family’s on my mind. I'm sorry**

(6:09 pm)  _ You're good! _

(6:09 pm)  _ I have a hard time talking about myself so…. _

(6:09 pm)  **...so heard from Lily yet? Lol**

(6:09 pm)  _ Lol!! _

(6:10 pm)  _ No I haven't!  _

(6:10 pm)  _ Heard from Prongs? _

(6:10 pm)  **Nope!**

(6:10 pm)  _ I'm happy for them _

(6:11 pm)  **Me too!**

(6:11 pm)  **prongs has been talking about her non stop for FUCKING forever!**

(6:11 pm)  _ Wait, Lily or Red? _

(6:11 pm)  **Lol! Both I guess**

(6:12 pm)  **His first nickname for her was wifey**

(6:12 pm)  _ Wtf! Really? _

(6:12 pm)  **yeah!!**

(6:12 pm)  **not sure if he'd want me telling you this but… FUCK IT**

(6:13 pm)  **Ever since that night you knocked out slime ball - he called her wife! It was fucking hilarious**

(6:13 pm)  _ wait…. _

(6:13 pm)  _ how do you know about me punching Snape? _

(6:13 pm)  **WE WERE THERE DUDE**

(6:14 pm)  _ WHAT THE FUCK _

(6:14 pm)  _ Are you just like STALKING ME?! _

(6:14 pm)  **No!**

(6:14 pm)  **(though I kinda wanted to tbh)**

(6:15 pm)  _ oh my god!! _

(6:15 pm)  **Yeah, prongs and I were there and I was outside smoking and I guess Red was in line or something and he started texting me about her and how she was really cute and how he had found his wife and some bull shit**

(6:16 pm)  **and then he's texting me about some guy in line freaking her out and another guy in a sweater (you) being all lovey dovey with her and punching him in the face before leaving**

(6:16 pm)  **I was outside with Alice at the time, but yeah. That happened**

(6:17 pm)  **We called you sweater guy for a while**

(6:17 pm)  **Prongs was impressed by your right hook**

(6:18 pm)  _ oh my god _

(6:18 pm)  _ that is NOT the first impression I'd want you to have of me _

(6:18 pm)  _ I'm so sorry! _

(6:18 pm)  _ *hides face in shame* _

(6:19 pm)  **DUDE IT WAS FUCKING AWESOME**

(6:19 pm)  _ I don't usually go around punching people…. promise! _

(6:19 pm)  **Shame. I know some people who deserve it**

(6:19 pm)  _ LOL _

(6:19 pm)  _ Snape was my roommate _

(6:19 pm)  **Wait, the guy you punched?**

(6:20 pm)  _ Yeah, he was a homophobic bastard _

(6:20 pm)  _ He deserved to be punched  _

(6:20 pm)  _ He threatened to kick me out of my own room _

(6:20 pm)  **fuuuuuck dude**

(6:20 pm)  **that's insane**

(6:21 pm)  **he deserved to be punched**

(6:21 pm)  _ yeeeeeah _

(6:21 pm)  _ I'm still not proud but I don't regret it one bit _

(6:21 pm)  **Dude, be proud**

(6:21 pm)  _ Lol thanks  _

(6:22 pm)  **DUDE**

(6:22 pm)  _? _

(6:22 pm)  **THEYRE BACK**

(6:22 pm)  _ Who? _

(6:22 pm)  **THEYRE KISSING!!**

(6:23 pm)  **WHO DO YOU THINK?! Prongs and Red!!**

(6:23 pm)  _ THEYRE KISSING OH MY GOD _

(6:23 pm)  **wait, they're saying goodbye**

(6:23 pm)  **Prongs is getting back on the bus**

(6:23 pm)  **Ttyl Moony!**

(6:24 pm)  _ bye Padfoot! _

(6:24 pm)  _ (I should not be so excited about this…) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this took SO long!  
> Please read and review! I live for comments!  
> 


	10. Freshman Year - Part 10

_Remus is italicized_  

Lily is underlined  

James is plain text

**Sirius is bolded text**

_ Alice is italicized and underlined _

_**Gideon is bolded, italicized and underlined** _

_**Peter is bolded and italicized** _

* * *

 

Saturday, September 25 cont.

 

(6:35 pm)

_Call from Lily_

“ _Lily!”_

“Remus! Oh my god!”

_“I was wondering how long it would take for you to call me,”_

“Oh fuck off, Moony,”

_“What?!”_

“You knew I'd call you, prick,”

_“So, I still wondered how long it would take,”_

“Ahhhhggggg,”

_“What was that now?”_

“That was Ahhhggg, it's a technical term for I HAVE FEELINGS,”

_“I would like to state for the record that Lily Evans is in fact human,”_

“Fuck off!”

_“Date went well then? I know you kissed goodbye,”_

“How the fuck do you know that?”

_“Pads and I were chatting while we waited for you guys,”_

“Oohh, you got upgraded to ‘Pads’ even,”

_“Fuck off. Anyway, we're supposed to be talking about you. How was the date?!”_

“It was good.”

_“Yeah?”_

“Yeah,”

_“What did you do?”_

“We went to this like little Italian place and we talked about the salad dressing for what felt like FOREVER and neither of us even ordered salad and now I feel like I AM salad dressing and oh my god Remus he's really cute and I can't handle this,”

_“Wait wait, what do you mean you can't handle it. You like him right?”_

“Yeah, but… I don't know,”

_“Does he like you,”_

“Yeah… I think so at least,”

_“Then what's the problem,”_

“Remus I don't LIKE liking him!  I didn't want to go to uni and immediately start dating someone. That was not the plan,”

_“Oh,”_

“Yeah… I guess I just don't know”

_“I don't know what to tell you, love,”_

“Uggggggg,”

_“Another technical term?”_

“Yeeeessss. Fuck off,”

_“You keep telling me that but I don't think you want me to leave,”_

“Ugggg, Mooooonnnyyy! Help me!”

 _“Well, what do you want?_ ”

“I don't know!”

_“Well then I can't help you!”_

“Ugggg”

_“If you wanna date him it sounds like you're well on your way, but if you don't then you gotta tell him that,”_

“No, I know. I do really like him and I like hanging out with him, but at the same time I don't KNOW if I'm ready for something like this,”

_“Why don't you talk to HIM about this,”_

“God Moons that would be so fucking awkward,”

_“Talk to Alice then? She just started dating Frank maybe you two can commiserate?”_

_“_ Maybe… Anyway! Enough about me!! How's Paaaaddddfoooot?”

_“No no no,”_

“What?”

_“We're not talking about me! We're talking about you!”_

“Mooooonnnyy!! I don’t know what else to say!  Tell me about your flirting with the goth brown boy,”

_“God you make me sound like a fuck boy,”_

“You’re not a fuck boy!”

_“You’re making me sound like one,”_

“Well, I’m sorry then, I had no intention of making you sound like a fuck boy,”

_“Good.  Thank you,”_

“You’re welcome.  Now, how is Sirius?”

_“Umm… he’s good, I think,”_

“You think?”

_“Well, we kept accidentally talking about his family which was pretty obviously a difficult subject for him,”_

“How do you mean?”

_“Just, he kept saying he didn’t want to talk about them.  He seemed kind of pissed off,”_

“Pissed off at you?”

 _“No! At least I don’t think so, just pissed off in general.  Like he was getting annoyed with himself, and I wanted to like help and stuff, but I don’t know how,_ ”

“Makes sense,”

_“Lils,”_

“Yeah?”

_“I like him a lot,”_

“Yeah? You're cute,”

_“Shut up,”_

“Such hostility, Moony,”

_“I think I know what you mean,”_

“What?”

_“Lils, I don't date.”_

“Okay,”

 _“Like, I would like to be_ able _to date, but-”_

“Wait. What's making you  _unable_ ? ”

_“Lils…”_

“No, seriously, Remus. What is preventing you?”

_“Lily, you know my history, you know my baggage,”_

“So?”

_“So, that's not something people are okay with. That's a red flag and a hard left turn for most of the population,”_

“Hold up-”

_“No.”_

“Don't be short with me,”

_“I'm not-”_

“Yes, yes you are. Shut up and listen to me for a moment,”

_“What?”_

“I did not leave-”

_“Lils-”_

“Remus Lupin if you interrupt me one more time!”

_“...”_

“I did not leave. I did not run screaming for the hills. I did not make any ‘hard left turn’. And I know what you're thinking. You're thinking it's different because we're friends and because this kind of relationship isn't the same as a romantic kind. You're right. It's stronger. You and Sirius are barely even friends and you're already trying to destroy it with ‘what ifs’ and such. Stop it. It's unnecessary and just puts more stress on you. You like Sirius. That's great. Get to know him now. Let him get to know you. Let him see you with your baggage. I'm not denying it's baggage, and if you don't want to put that on someone - fine! Don't! But that's not what you said. You didn't say that it was because  _you_ didn't want to have them deal with it, you said it was because _they_ wouldn't want to deal with it. Which is such an over simplification and generalization it's ridiculous. Actually talk to Sirius about it. I'm willing to bet a lot of money that he's not going to go running- ”

_“Lils-”_

“No! I'm still going! I've been talking to James for a while now and Padfoot is his best friend, and if everything James says is even half way true then Sirius is a reasonable person. He's not the kind to make snap judgments, and you assuming that he's going to immediately reject you is just plain stupid of you. You're so much more than your addiction. You're more than your mental health. And I don't want to come across like I'm denying it, because I'm not. But people can love you /with/ your baggage, Remus, not in spite of it.”

_“...”_

“Okay, I'm done,”

_“...”_

“Remus?”

_“I'm here,”_

“...”

_“Thank you,”_

“I'm just telling you the truth, Rem,”

_“So,”_

“Yeah?”

_“I told Sirius… about… my baggage,”_

“Yeah?”

_“Yeah.”_

“What did he say?”

_“He… thanked me for telling him,”_

“Well that's good”

_“Yeah.”_

“Rem?”

_“Yeah?”_

“Are you okay?”

_“Yeah. I'm just… thinking”_

“Okay. Don't think too much, hon, you brain isn't always your best friend”

_“Yeah”_

“Do you want me to let you go?”

_“...no?”_

“Haha, okay… you don't sound very confident”

_“*sigh* I just worry,”_

“I know, hon, but you don't have to,”

_“Thanks,”_

“... Talk about something else?”

_“Yeah?”_

“How’s the play going?”

_“Oh my god!”_

“What?!”

_“Well fucking Lysander won’t learn his fucking lines!...”_

...cont _…_

 

-

 

(11:12 pm) _Hey can you get the door? My arms are full of pizza_

(11:12 pm)  Then how are you texting me? 

(11:13 pm) _Voice recognition software is actually a thing_

(11:13 pm)  Oooookay 

(11:13 pm)  she says narrowing her eyes while simultaneously pulling on shoes to go help her friend out because she's SUCH a good person 

(11:14 pm) _Lily_

(11:14 pm)  Yeah yeah I'm coming 

 

~

 

(11:49 pm) Just wanted to let you know that we're back on campus

(11:50 pm) I had a lot of fun today

(11:51 pm) I hope your drive back was okay and that Moony was able to keep you awake for the most part

 

* * *

 

Sunday, September 26

 

(6:03 am) **So what's new**

(6:03 am) _Good morning to you too_

(6:04 am) **What's neewwww mooooonnyyyyyy**

(6:04 am) _Padfoot, it is six am on a fucking Sunday. You tell me what's new. What the fuck is new_

(6:04 am) **I haven't been to sleep yet that's what's new**

(6:04 am) _What?_

(6:04 am) _Why the fuck not?_

(6:04 am) **I just can't sleep idk**

(6:05 am) _Well… you should try_

(6:16am) **Hey**

(6:17 am) _What_

(6:17 am) **Do you think red and prongs r gonna start dating?**

(6:17 am) _I don't know_

(6:17 am) _Do you?_

(6:17 am) **I don't know**

(6:18 am) _Great. Now that we both don't know something can you let me sleep_

(6:18 am) **Fine**

(6:18 am) _Go to bed padfoot_

(6:18 am) **G’night moony**

 

~

 

(6:21 am) **Pssssst**

(6:22 am)  _What in the name of all that is good and holy could you possibly want right now_

(6:22 am) **Hi**

(6:22 am)  _Fuck off snuffles_

(6:23 am) **< 3**

 

~

 

(6:24 am) **Prongs you awake**

(6:26 am) **I know you think you're funny, but literature hurts when it hits you**

 

~

 

(6:28 am) **Hey red you awake**

(10:32 am)  Bitch please you think highly of me 

 

~

 

(10:33 am)  Hey! Are we still studying together today? 

(10:34 am) _Yeah!_

(10:34 am) _Sorry I'm a little out of it_

(10:35 am) _Fucking Sirius woke me up at fucking 6am_

(10:35 am)  Ha! He texted me this morning too 

(10:35 am)  I slept through it 

(10:36 am) _Lol_

(10:36 am) _Lucky_

(10:36 am) _When do you wanna meet up?_

(10:37 am)  Once I've showered and eaten 

(10:37 am) _After lunch?_

(10:37 am)  Yeah 

 

~

 

(2:05 pm)  **_LISTEN UP MEN! Welcome to Gryffindor! As you've all been put in my new member group we have some work to do! Now, it's traditional for all new member groups to plan a prank on one of the other houses. We've been assigned the Badgers. We can discuss more after chapter but start giving it some thought and remember it can't be too destructive. The other houses will most likely try to prank us back so keep it clean but creative. Best of luck!_ **

(2:14 pm) **_Best of luck?! Jesus Christ, Gideon, I've never played a prank on anyone!_ **

(2:16 pm) It's okay, Pete! Sirius and I have pulled our fair share… wait until you hear what Sirius did to the snakes during rush!

(2:16 pm) **Holy hell you wanker**

(2:16 pm) **I am not telling them that story**

(2:16 pm) **_yes yes pleeeeease!_ **

(2:17 pm)  **_Okay I'm intrigued. Recruits with experience?! Good, I like it. We gotta crush Fabian and Bartys teams!_ **

(2:17 pm) **Is it acceptable to be mortified right now**

(2:18 pm) No it was brilliant

(2:18 pm) **Prongs do not fucking tell them**

(2:18 pm) **_please_ **

(2:19 pm) No worries, Pete I'll tell you after chapter where Sirius can't hear us

(2:19 pm) **Oi!**

(2:19 pm) **_yay!_ **

 

~

 

(4:04 pm) Hey

(4:20 pm)  Hey! 

(4:20 pm) She lives!

(4:20 pm)  Yeah! Sorry, I’ve been like crazy busy and studying with Moony all day 

(4:21 pm) Nah you’re good

(4:21 pm) Still busy?

(4:21 pm)  A little? 

(4:21 pm) I’ll let you work then

(4:21 pm)  Thanks 

(4:22 pm) :)

 

~

 

(5:12 pm) Seelie…

(5:16 pm)  _Sup, Potter?_

(5:16 pm) Can you explain women to me?

(5:16 pm)  _Good god_

(5:16 pm)  _This isn’t about Lily is it?_

(5:17 pm) … maybe

(5:17 pm)  _Nope nope nope nope_

(5:17 pm)  _Look you’re my friend, but so is she and if you need help talking to a girl or figuring out what she “means” or “wants” or whatever then that’s on you because I am not getting into that whole mess if you paid me_

(5:18 pm) We’re a “whole mess” now?

(5:18 pm)  _Listen, Potter, if you can’t figure out how to talk to the girl you like then you’ve got bigger issues_

(5:18 pm) ooookay?

(5:18 pm)  _Sorry, I know i’m in a testy mood, I just can’t handle immature boy shit rn_

(5:18 pm) You haven’t even listened to me!

(5:19 pm) How do you know it’s immature at all?!

(5:19 pm)  _… really?_

(5:19 pm)  _You asked me to explain women to you as if we’re all some code to be cracked.  Like we’re all the same.  Like befriending one can unlock all the secrets to getting you laid_

(5:19 pm)  _Sorry to disappoint but it aint that easy_

(5:21 pm) … I didn’t mean it like that

(5:21 pm)  _I know_

(5:21 pm)  _That’s part of the problem_

(5:24 pm) I don’t know what to say to that…

(5:24 pm)  _Listen, Potter, just /talk/ to Lily_

(5:24 pm)  _Communication is basically always the answer_

(5:25 pm) Okay…

(5:25 pm) thanks

 

~

 

(5:31 pm) So I think I just majorly pissed off Alice

(5:33 pm) _Oh?_

(5:33 pm) Yeah…

(5:33 pm) _What did you do?_

(5:34 pm) I asked her the secret to women

(5:34 pm) _Did she tell you, cause I think we’d all like that answer :P_

(5:34 pm) Not exactly

(5:35 pm) _Okay…_

(5:35 pm) _Are you okay?_

(5:35 pm) Ish?

(5:36 pm) Do you get high?

(5:36 pm) _yeesss….._

(5:36 pm) _Dude we got high together_

(5:37 pm) Oh fuck u rite

(5:37 pm) Well you wanna come over and get high?

(5:37 pm) _Now?_

(5:37 pm) yeah?

(5:38 pm) _Gimme like…. Half an hour?_

(5:38 pm) Yes yes yes!!

(5:38 pm) You rock

-

(6:16 pm) _Here!_

(6:16 pm) _You’re in Godric Hall, yeah?_

(6:17 pm) Yeah yeah yeah! Be down in a minute

 

~

 

(9:56 pm) _Lillyyyyyy_

(9:57 pm) sup Moon Moon?

(9:57 pm) _I just think you're so great_

(9:57 pm) Thanks…

(9:57 pm) You're pretty cool too

(9:59 pm) You okay?

(10:03 pm) _yeah!! I'm awesome_

(10:04 pm) okay :)

(10:11 pm) _I just like super appreciate you as a friend okay? Like you're super cool and super smart and I'm just really glad you decided to talk to me that first day of bio and yeah_

(10:12 pm) I'm really glad too hon

(10:12 pm) You sure you're okay?

(10:13 pm) _yeah!_

(10:15 pm) okay…

(10:15 pm) Let me know if you need anything

 

* * *

 

Monday, September 27

 

(9:02 am) _Holy fuck I am so sorry_

(9:21 am) why?!

(9:25 am) _My incoherent babbling last night_

(9:26 am) Oh you mean sappy goofy Remus?

(9:26 am) I liked it. No worries :)

(9:27 am) _So James, Sirius and I got super high last night_

(9:27 am) oh?

(9:27 am) _Yeah and it was a lot of fun and a lot of bonding and I helped them come up with ideas for a prank he and the Lions have to play on the badgers but basically it was bros hanging out and it was awesome_

(9:28 am) So you're a bro now?

(9:28 am) Narly dude

(9:28 am) _Omg shut up_

(9:28 am) Never :)

(9:29 am) I'm glad you had such a good time :)

(9:29 am) Any uh… Padfoot developments? ;)

(9:29 am) _omg_

(9:29 am) _Shut up_

(9:29 am) _NO_

(9:29 am) Boo!!

(9:29 am) _Like we talked a lot but it was all pretty platonic_

(9:30 am) _They’re cool guys_

(9:30 am) yeah :)

(9:30 am) _Yeah_

(9:30 am) And pretty?

(9:30 am) _SO HOWS JAMES?_

(9:30 am) NO

(9:31 am) _Have you actually talked to him yet?_

(9:32 am) uggggg

(9:32 am) _Lily…_

(9:32 am) I know I know!!

(9:32 am) I'll text him today, see if he wants to hang out and we can ‘talk’

(9:32 am) _Good_

(9:32 am) dick

(9:33 am) _you love me_

(9:33 am) true

 

~

 

(10:45 am)  okay okay okay hi 

(10:45 am)  _hey!!_

(10:46 am)  How's my favorite Fairy Queen? 

(10:46 am)  _*snorts*_

(10:46 am)  _I'm alright. I've been in a Mood all day_

(10:46 am)  oh?? 

(10:46 am)  You okay? 

(10:46 am)  _Yeah, just like residual shit I think_

(10:47 am)  _Potter pissed me off yesterday and like it wasn’t even really him it was just kind of like being reminded that we still exist in a world where a certain kind of ignorance and stereotyping is super problematic and also super prevalent_

(10:47 am)  Fuck dude 

(10:47 am)  _Yeah…_

(10:48 am)  _So, that’s where *I”M* at!_

(10:48 am)  That’s insane, you know 

(10:48 am)  I’m sorry 

(10:48 am)  _Nah, don’t be_

(10:48 am)  _It’s not your fault_

(10:48 am)  _WAIT FUCK_

(10:48 am)  ? 

(10:48 am)  _IT IS YOUR FAULT_

(10:49 am)  wtf 

(10:49 am)  _JAMES FUCKING POTTER WAS ALL LIKE BOY-Y AND WHINEY ABOUT YOU AND DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO EXPRESS IT OR KNOW TO ACTUALLY JUST TALK TO YOU LIKE A FUCKING PERSON AND IT ALL GOT WEIRD_

(10:49 am)  Oh shit 

(10:50 am)  Uhhhh 

(10:50 am)  _So yes, your fault :P_

(10:50 am)  *clears throat* 

(10:50 am)  Yes it is all my fault 

(10:50 am)  I accept responsibility for this transgression and as a result 

(10:50 am)  I would like the thank the academy 

(10:50 am)  _Omg_

(10:51 am)  I would like to thank my family and friends for teaching me how to be irresistible and make boys weird 

(10:51 am)  _Who the fuck are you you little shit_

(10:51 am)  And finally I would like to thank Alice 

(10:51 am)  _Omg_

(10:52 am)  Without whose wisdom would have rendered me lost and forgotten throughout all ways of being 

(10:52 am)  _You are a memeing piece of shit_

(10:52 am)  Ehh sorry :) 

(10:52 am)  _Dork_

(10:52 am)  Nerd 

(10:52 am)  _I am /offended/_

(10:52 am)  _I came here to have a good time and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now_

(10:53 am)  lol 

(10:53 am)  sucks to suck 

(10:53 am)  _excuse me! I do not suck!_

(10:53 am)  That's not what Frank said ;) 

(10:53 am)  _Jerk_

(10:53 am)  Bitch 

 

~

 

(4:32 pm) **JAMES FEALMONT POTTER**

(4:32 pm) **I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TOLD PETER ABOUT MY BATHROOM PRANK**

(4:32 pm) **THAT IS ONE OF THE WORST PRANKS I HAVE EVER PULLED YOU ARE SINGLE HANDEDLY RUINING MY REPUTATION**

(4:36 pm) **JAMES I’M NEEDY AND I NEED YOU TO RESPOND**

(4:47 pm)  **JAMIEEEEE**

(5:03 pm) Bro, Monday at 4:30…

(5:03 pm) **THERE YOU FUCKING ARE**

(5:03 pm) **WHERE WERE YOU IN MY HOUR OF NEED**

(5:04 pm) Chem tutor….

(5:04 pm) **oh yeah sneezing girl.  How’s she doing?**

(5:04 pm) Lol yes

(5:04 pm) Okay, said she finally got some meds for it so it should go down soon

(5:05 pm) **wait you actually ASKED her about her sneezing problem?!?!**

(5:05 pm) yeah…

(5:05 pm) **Dude.**

(5:05 pm) **Isn’t that like asking a woman about her age or weight or something? Isn’t that something you just. Dont. do?!**

(5:06 pm) Uhhh…

(5:06 pm) Well if that’s true then I did it anyway?

(5:06 pm) **omg prongs**

(5:06 pm) **but back to the matter at hand**

(5:06 pm) **WHY DID YOU TELL PETER ABOUT MY PRANK?!?!?!**

(5:07 pm) I plead the fifth

(5:07 pm) **JAMIE**

(5:07 pm) It was a solid prank dude

(5:07 pm) Pete had never pulled a prank before he wanted examples

(5:07 pm) I couldn’t tell him about how we flooded the girls dormitories could i? I wanna save that one for here!

(5:08 pm) **Omg you monster**

(5:08 pm) And anyway, a lot of our better ones were context driven.  I couldn’t really explain a lot of the ones involving your cousins now could I?

(5:08 pm) **mmm**

(5:08 pm) **suppose not…**

(5:08 pm) Anyway, Pete’s a cool dude

(5:08 pm) He’s Moony’s roommate, remember

(5:09 pm) **Oh fuck! Youre right!**

(5:09 pm) **We should hang out with him more**

(5:09 pm) Are you saying that because you like peter or because you wanna hang out with the cute werewolf boy?

(5:09 pm) **RUDE**

 

~

 

(5:09 pm) **PETER CAN YOU PLEASE TELL MY HORRIBLE ROOMMATE THAT I THINK YOU”RE A COOL DUDE**

(5:10 pm) **_Jesus fucking christ, Black, what the hell_ **

(5:10 pm) Oh my god

(5:10 pm) Pete, I’m so sorry

(5:10 pm) **_I mean… uhh… yes… of course…_ **

(5:10 pm) **_Sirius and I are *best* friends_ **

(5:10 pm) **_We go shopping on Saturdays and braid each other’s hair while watching Pretty Little Liars_ **

(5:11 pm) **low key that sounds like a lovely evening, Pete, I will gladly braid your bowl cut**

(5:11 pm) HIGH KEY WHAT THE HELL

(5:11 pm) **_I am also asking that question right now but just trying to roll with it_ **

(5:11 pm) Pads here has a crush that he thinks you might be able to help him with

(5:11 pm) **_oh!_ **

(5:11 pm) **omg**

(5:11 pm) **_Well, PADS, I am truly flattered but I am extraordinarily picky when it comes to partners and you’re just not really my type_ **

(5:12 pm) LOL

(5:12 pm) ***gasp!***

(5:12 pm) **But I thought I was /everyones/ type?!!?!?!**

(5:12 pm) I mean….

(5:12 pm) **Shhhh… we said we would never speak of it again!**

(5:12 pm) **_I will keep this secret close to my heart forever_ **

(5:13 pm) **lol**

(5:13 pm) Much obliged my dear man

 

~

 

(5:56 pm)  Hey! What’re you up to? 

(5:56 pm) Hey, I’m about to go into a chapter meeting

(5:56 pm) What’s up?

(5:56 pm)  Do you wanna get food or something after? 

(5:56 pm)  idk if you’ve eaten… 

(5:57 pm) Yeah!

(5:57 pm) That sounds great!

(5:57 pm)  Cool 

(5:57 pm) Should be done around 7

(5:57 pm) I’ll let you know

 

~

 

(6:16 pm)  Wish me luck 

(6:18 pm) _Oh? With what?_

(6:18 pm)  I’m gonna talk to James and figure out what it is we’re doing… if anything 

(6:18 pm) _oh wow!_

(6:19 pm) _Good luck_

(6:19 pm) _Don’t box yourself in.  Just have a conversation. Remember that honesty is the best policy and that he’s a good person who’s not going to think less of you for something silly like not being in the right headspace for a relationship (if that is what you end up telling him)_

(6:19 pm) _You got this! <3 _

(6:20 pm)  Thanks… 

(6:20 pm)  I’ve like barely talked to him since Saturday 

(6:20 pm)  It feels weird to not be talking to him but also like… idk scary? Good? Giddy? Scary? 

(6:20 pm) _Don’t run away from something that could be good for you_

(6:20 pm) _But don’t rush into something that you’re not ready for_

(6:21 pm)  asdgaosidhgaisdfowihfwe 

(6:21 pm)  Feelings suck 

(6:21 pm) _Yeah…_

(6:21 pm) _Good luck! Lemme know how it goes!_

(6:21 pm)  Will do… 

(6:22 pm)  What’re you up to? 

(6:22 pm) _Trying to learn lines_

(6:22 pm) _Peter’s not here so I’m talking loudly to my empty room_

(6:22 pm) _Hopefully my neighbors don’t think I’m a freak_

(6:22 pm)  Lol 

(6:23 pm)  You’re a nerdy drama freak 

(6:23 pm) _God_

(6:23 pm) _I hope not_

(6:23 pm)  I’m still waiting to see if your costume includes a flower crown 

(6:23 pm) _Don’t hold your breath_

(6:23 pm) _There’s talk of making the costumes and set all modern_

(6:23 pm)  Don’t you perform in like two days or something? 

(6:23 pm) _The performance is in less than a month, yes_

(6:23 pm) _Our director is cool, but like kinda odd, very dodgy and flighty_

(6:23 pm)  huh 

(6:23 pm) _*shrug*_

(6:24 pm) _It’ll be okay_

(6:24 pm)  Good luck! 

(6:24 pm) _Thanks! You too!_

 

~

 

(7:04 pm) Hey I’m out! You around?

(7:05 pm)  Yeah! 

(7:05 pm)  Craving a quesadilla 

(7:05 pm) Meet you at the dining hall in 10?

(7:05 pm)  Perfect! See you there 

 

~

 

(7:07 pm) **Dude**

(7:07 pm) **where’d you go?**

(7:08 pm) I’m meeting up with Red

(7:08 pm) **Oh shit dude**

(7:08 pm) **Have fun!**

(7:08 pm) **Lemme know if you need the room ;)**

(7:09 pm) OMG you’re horrible

(7:09 pm) thx tho

(7:09 pm) **I got yo back**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy.. it's me. It's been a while, and I"m sorry. Just letting you know I have no given up on this fic, and heres an nice extra long chapter to make up for it! :)  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please R&R <3  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://youvegotenoughnerve.tumblr.com)


End file.
